


Choni One-Shots (Fluff & Smut)

by cherylblossomtopaz



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, And then they were roommates, Awards, Bathroom Sex, Christmas, Dare, Dating, Drama, F/F, Fashion Designer, First Meetings, First Time, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fraternities & Sororities, Gift Exchange, Gift Giving, Honeymoon, Humor, Jealousy, Kissing in the Rain, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Masturbation, Office Sex, One-Shots, Pregnancy, Quickies, Restraints, Road Trips, Secret Relationship, Sexual Frustration, Smut, Stargazing, Suit Kink, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tie Kink, cheerleading, choni, oh my god they were roommates, photographer, serpent dance, vixens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 43,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherylblossomtopaz/pseuds/cherylblossomtopaz
Summary: A collection of Choni one-shots that I write based on a random prompt I’ve decided on at the beginning.Some of these are ONLY sex, but a lot of them will be either just fluff/drama or a mix of fluff/drama & sex.Because I am a hoe for romantic connection.





	1. “I’ll die before I let that happen.” (FLUFF)

“Toni, no.” 

“Why not? It could be a great experience!” 

“Toni—” Cheryl puts a hand on her wife’s shoulder. “Our children aren’t going to go to a summer camp like pleibs.” As her wife opens her mouth to protest, Cheryl states firmly, “I’ll die before I let that happen.” 

Toni rolls her eyes. “Come on, Cher. Don’t be so…uptight. I would have given my right hand at the chance to spend summer in the cabins at Lake Reynolds.” She runs her fingers over Cheryl’s knuckles. “And now my own kids—our kids—can afford it. I want to give them that chance, and besides, it’s only an hour outside Riverdale. They’ll be so close!”

Cheryl groans. “It’s not that…it’s…camp is so plucky, so dirty.”

Toni objects. “Leave the classism behind, Cheryl. This means a lot to me. And Tommy has been whispering it in my ear all month, he’s hoping I’d convince you it’s a good idea.”

Cheryl raises an eyebrow. “Tommy? My Tommy? The same boy who I’ve so carefully pampered in the arts of manners, philosophy, and—“

“Cheryl.” Toni’s voice sounds tired.  


Cheryl takes a deep breath in and clasps her hands together. “Okay. If it means that much, I’ll let our son go there.” Her eyebrow knits suddenly. “What about Anna, don’t you think she’s too young for it all, she’s only 7!”  


Toni bites her lip. “Cheryl, by age 7 I was climbing trees, sleeping in tents, and living half on my own.”  


“I know, TT,” Cheryl grimaces, laying a hand on Toni’s leg. “And for that I am sorry.” 

“She’s old enough to handle it, Cher,” Toni responds, holding back a laugh. “Trust me. Trust me with my daughter—our daughter.”

“I do, ma cherie,” Cheryl promises, pressing a kiss to Toni’s forehead. “I do.”  


Toni pulls Cheryl’s face downwards. “And besides,” she starts with a smirk. “The two of them being away from home means…” she runs her hands up Cheryl’s sides and climbs into her lap, moving her hips ever-so-slowly.

“Mmm,” Cheryl hums against her wife’s lips. “I like the sound of that. How many sessions can we sign them up for?” She husks.

Toni squints. “Oh, not enough, baby. Not enough.”


	2. "Antoinette, that is absolutely ridiculous." (SMUT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl and Toni are dating, and cousin Polly finally leaves them alone...

“Why not?”

“TT—"

“No, seriously! Why not?”

“Antoinette, that is absolutely ridiculous.” Cheryl walks over to Toni and hands her a stack of silk nightgowns. “You’re not sleeping in those net-tights that you’re wearing right now, no matter how…” her eyes get lost traveling over Toni’s legs and Toni smirks “…good they make you look.” She straightens up. “And you’re certainly not sleeping on the floor on some plebeian cushioning cot. Have your pick of the gowns and take your place on the bed next to me.”

“Careful, bombshell,” Toni warns, smiling and picking a royal blue nightgown from the pile. “You’re pampering me.”

“Toni, I’ve waited my entire tumultuous life to spoil a girl rotten. The least you can do is accept,” Cheryl reasons, turning to face her girlfriend with a pout.

Toni rolls her eyes. “I know, baby. Come ’ere.” She pulls Cheryl in for a kiss, leaning backwards reflexively and losing her balance to fall back on the bed with a soft thud and an even softer giggle against Cheryl’s lips.

“Eager, are we?” Cheryl taunts, raising an eyebrow. “First you barge in on my niece’s piano lesson, claiming to have been ’in a fight with your uncle,’ then you demand a space on my floor, now you fail to be discreet about wanting into my pants?” The redhead jokes, running her fingers across the silky material on Toni’s chest. 

“Mm, that’s not how I remember it, Cher,” Toni disagrees. “I walked in to catch up with you, said hi to Julie, wanted to keep my own clothes on, and you pushed me onto your bed.”

Cheryl looks indignant, mouth wide. “Antoinette, you paint me as a scoundrel!”

Toni laughs. “I love how you talk like that, always. Like some upperclass Englishwoman who thinks everyone and their tea is beneath you.”

Cheryl scoffs. “I may be upperclass, but I’m unfortunately not British.” She leans in and gives Toni a sloppy kiss. “Buy me Emma Watson and I’ll learn the accent.”

Toni runs her hands up Cheryl’s sides, savoring how good she looks. “Mm, you WOULD like Emma Watson, now wouldn’t you?”

Cheryl’s breath hitches and she shivers, reacting to Toni’s touch. “Would you quit talking about another woman while I’m literally straddling your lap?” She attempts to regain power.

Toni shrugs, squinting and dropping her voice to a murmur. “You brought her up.”

Cheryl purses her lips and lowers her head to Toni’s ear. “Do you know how long it’s been since we’ve been alone in this house?”

Toni jumps slightly and feels herself throbbing below at the feeling of Cheryl’s lips against her earlobe and the sound of her voice in her ear. 

“Since Polly left her camp in my guest room to give us some…” Cheryl bites Toni’s bottom lip possessively, dragging it slowly downwards and releasing it with a pop. “…privacy?”

Ton gulps, at a loss for words. “F-five days, I think.” Her mind goes fuzzy and her heartbeat races. 

Cheryl moves downwards, gently undoing the buttons on Toni’s borrowed silk nightgown and making a line of wet kisses down her stomach. Toni’s eyes close immediately in pleasure and her head presses back hard into the pillow.

“Too long,” Cheryl husks, grasping at the back of Toni’s gown and pulling it out from under her. Her hands fly to Toni’s warm breasts, massaging them with the tips of her fingers as Toni groans incoherently.

“Cher,” She says through gritted teeth. “Please—"

“Yes, TT?” She hums, bringing her mouth up to close around Toni’s right nipple. 

“Ohh,” Toni starts, mind a haze. Her hips buck, trying to direct Cheryl’s attention lower, but Cheryl puts one palm on each of Toni’s thighs and holds them firmly down onto the bed preventing Toni from bucking upwards.

Toni sweats at Cheryl’s bold actions. God, how did she manage to get a girl this hot? She whines, opening her eyes.

“Shh, my love,” Cheryl cooes. “Be patient.”

Toni’s hands settle on Cheryl’s waist and feel the identical silk covering her ass. “I can’t help it. You are so hot right now.”“Oh please,” Cheryl counters, reaching towards Toni’s thin underwear to pull it aside. “I have the world’s hottest girlfriend.” Her fingers trace the wetness of Toni’s folds.

“Stop teasing, Cher,” Toni groans through gritted teeth. With Cheryl’s hands still restricting her thighs from moving, tracing patterns along the insides, Toni uses her own hands as a last resort, knotting them in Cheryl’s hair to keep her on top of her, pushing Cheryl’s head downwards as gently as possible while remaining insistent that she start to relieve some of Toni’s tension and move her fingers over to where Toni needs her.

Finally, Cheryl slithers down Toni’s body and massages circles on her hot-to-the-touch thighs. The pads of her thumbs press hard into them, just short of pleasure-pain. With her other fingers, she starts to rub Toni’s clit, slowly, back and forth.

Toni lets out an intense pant, a held-in breath she was not aware of. As Cheryl increases pressure on Toni’s clit, circling it, Toni lets out a loud string of moans, intertwined with “Fuuuck, Cheryl” and guttural “oh”’s.

“My god, TT, your voice turns me on,” Cheryl breathes heavily over Toni’s midsection as she quickens her fingering.

“Babe, you can be selfish too,” Toni coaxes, “go ahead.” Toni moves her hands from Cheryl’s hair to Cheryl’s waist, dragging her so that she can slot her left leg to press against Toni’s center, with Cheryl’s own legs straddling Toni’s left thigh.

Cheryl shudders as she begins to grind on Toni’s thigh, her knee moving naturally against Toni’s center, hands wrapped around each other to keep them tight.

Toni adores the view of Cheryl above her. Whether Toni is topping like usual or on the bottom such as today’s rare occurrence, it is always Cheryl’s flushed face, eyes shut and eyebrows knitted tensely, mouth hanging slightly open as the girl chases her pleasure that Toni finds absolutely mesmerizing.

Both girls groan uncontrollably, Cheryl’s wet arousal running across Toni’s bare thigh and Toni getting close to orgasm fast with Cheryl’s hard knee pressing into her clit. “Babe, I’m gonna—“ Toni starts. 

“Wait.” Cheryl removes her leg.

Toni’s eyes fly open and her center begs for Cheryl’s pressure to return. “What?”

Cheryl flips them over in one solid move and moves to slot Toni in between the redhead’s own legs, their warm heats on top of each other. “Cum on top of me, Antoinette,” she breathes, throbbing in every place imaginable. “I want it,” she says, fingering Toni’s clit from beneath her. “I want you.”

Toni feels like she might explode at any moment. “Say my name,” she growls, hips scissoring wildly into Cheryl’s. 

“Antoinette,” Cheryl moans, high-pitched, with her eyes screwed shut, sweat dripping down her pale stomach as she flexes her abdominal muscles over and over, upwards into Toni. “Antoinette!”

“God, you are so sexy, Cher,” she admires the pillow princess below her. She bites back a smirk. The girl can’t even last one session without letting her partner climb back to the top. And Toni has no problems with it.

After not long, Toni feels herself on the edge of the precipice again. She focuses all her energy on moving herself on Cheryl, grinding their slick centers together, the feeling unbelievable.

And then she’s coming, with the lowest cry Cheryl has ever heard and it turns the bottom on immensely. Toni moves like an animal over Cheryl’s body, rocking back and forth until she’s gotten all the pleasure out of her orgasm.

Near the end she feels Cheryl almost there too and helps her on. “That’s it, baby,” Toni encourages her, almost breathless, waiting for the cord to snap in Cheryl’s body to let all her tension loose. “Let go for me, Cher. Let go for your precious Antoinette,” she teases.

Cheryl’s eyes open and her insides snap, walls clenching over and over as she screams Toni’s name. Her eyes roll back all the way into her head as she groans in pleasure, the waves seemingly endless.

While she’s calming down, Toni moves down to swipe her tongue at Cheryl’s soaked center. Cheryl does everything she can not to clamp her thighs around Toni’s head and make her stay in that position til the end of time. Luckily, Toni soon returns upwards and kisses Cheryl on the mouth.

“Ngh,” Cheryl grunts in appreciation. “I taste good.” She licks her own wetness off her lips gratefully.

“Brag,” Toni teases her. “But I agree.” She runs her tongue along Cheryl’s teeth before pulling away. “You taste sensational.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope that was hot lol I wrote it during one of my classes. oops.


	3. "What Do You Think, Mommy?" (Mostly SMUT, some fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dinner with Nana Rose, Uncle Claudius, Penelopiss leads to some drastic measures.
> 
> NOTE: Choni are 18 in this (seniors in high school).

“I really appreciate you making us dinner, mom,” Uncle Claudius says to the old woman in red. 

“Nonsense,” Nana replies. “It was my pleasure.” She puts a hand on her son’s. “First my son comes home, then my granddaughter brings home a gir—“

“Roseanne that’s enough,” Penelope says firmly. “You do not need to address this... serpent scum who happens to be at our dinner table.”

Cheryl’s face reddens as she panics. “Mother, that is no way to talk to Toni, she’s our guest.”

Toni puts a hand on Cheryl’s to both sooth her and make Penelope angry. “Babe, don’t worry about it. I’m used to people not liking me for their daughters.”

Cheryl raises and eyebrow and smirks suggestively. “Oh?” 

Toni squints before the corners of her lips turn upwards in agreement. “Maybe I’ll show you why that is, later?” She whispers so lightly that only Cheryl can hear and barely so. 

Nana Rose clears her throat, clearly sensing some of the tension. “Cheryl, dear, will you please pass the potatoes? And offer some to Antoinette,” she quickly adds. “I think she would love the spice blend.”

“And what do you think, mommy?” Toni says slightly too loudly, eyes alight. 

Penelope crosses her arms, infuriated. “I am not your—“

Cheryl rolls her eyes. “Relax, mumsy. She was talking to me.” 

Toni’s tongue comes out to trace her top lip before she bites down on her bottom one. 

Claudius chokes on his food, coughing. 

Penelope has had enough. “Cheryl Marjorie Blossom, you are an embarrassment to this family.”

Cheryl wipes her mouth with the embroidered napkin, exactly over the giant crimson B, being careful not to smudge her own lipstick. She shoves her chair backwards with a wooden groan and stands, reaching a hand out to Toni. “I think it’s time ma chérie and I left this haunted establishment. Nana, we’ll be back for you soon.”

Toni grasps the hand and hoists herself upwards, letting her eyes drop to take in the rest of Cheryl’s lower torso. “Mm, let’s go back to my trailer.”

They’re almost out the door when Claudius shouts, “Goodbye, niece! And it was nice meeting you, Toni.”

“Thanks for the meal, Nana Rose,” Toni calls, and slams the door shut. 

The chilly air meets the girls’ slim clothing bitterly. 

“You did NOT have to go off like that, Cheryl,” Toni says, smirking as she gets on her bike and turns it on. 

“Oh, but I did, ma chérie,” Cheryl sighs, swinging her legs over to get on behind Toni, not noticing how Toni’s eyes roll to the back of her head as she feels Cheryl on her back. “No one gets to talk to me or my girlfriend like that. You’re not going back again.”

“And what about your things?” Toni says, revving the engine. 

Cheryl frowns for a second. “I don’t need them. I have you.”

“Cheryl.”

“Okay, you got me,” Cheryl admits. “I’ll have Nana pack a bag for me until I can figure things out.” She pulls Toni’s hair behind her back and plants a wet kiss on her neck. “Now go on, my love. It’s a long ride back to the trailer and I can’t wait much longer.”

Toni groans. “I’ll break every speed limit in the state of Vermont if it means I get to be on your body sooner.”

“Then what are you waiting for?” Cheryl husks. 

No sooner does Toni’s foot hit the pedal. 

-

“Your trailer’s a mess,” Cheryl remarks as soon as Toni opens the door.

“Like you care,” Toni laughs. “Plus, I left the most important part of it clean.”

Cheryl’s eyes settle on the neat bed. “What a pickup line, Antoinette.”

“Oh, I don’t need a pickup line,” Toni says, moving her hand down to Cheryl’s leather back pocket. “I seem to recall successfully picking you up weeks ago.”

Cheryl closes her eyes and tries to control her breathing. “Y-you’re right,” her voice cracks. 

“Mhm,” Toni says, looking her straight in the eye. Then she breaks eye contact and sits down on the bed. “So, how are things at school? I wish Southside High hadn’t been fixed, I really loved seeing you every day. But at least I have Jug here.”

Cheryl sits down next to her. “I miss seeing you too. The school is fine, I’m trying to keep the drama on cheer down.”

Toni rolls her eyes. “What is it this time? Cheerleaders, man.”

Cheryl hits her shoulder lightly. “It’s Veronica, actually.”

Toni’s eyebrows raise. “The Lodge heir? Damn, is she stirring up trouble?” Toni intertwines her hands with Cheryl’s and Cheryl’s breath hitches sharply. “You know you can shut her down, babygirl. No matter how hot she is.”

Cheryl’s mouth drops. “Did you just call Veronica hot?” 

Toni looks down. “Maybe I did. Why, is that a problem?”

Cheryl looks offended. “So what if it is?”

Toni laughs. “Babe, you know you’re like a million times hotter than her, right? Just because I met her first doesn’t mean—“

“You met Veronica first? Why am I just now finding this out?” Cheryl’s voice climbs higher. 

“Baby, relax. My uncle took Fangs and me and up to New York for our seventeenth birthday. Veronica...” Toni trials off. “Was at a girl bar in the city.”

Cheryl scoots away, taking her fingers out of Toni’s grasp. “Veronica? She’s into girls? But she never—“

“She’s closeted, obviously,” Toni waves a hand. “Anyway, we...sort of...”

Cheryl’s eyes widen. “No.”

Toni bites her lip nervously. “Yeah.”

“Oh my god, you fucked Veronica Lodge and didn’t tell me about it.”

“Why would I tell you about it? It’s so awkward! And we weren’t even dating back then,” Toni defends. 

“You know that I used to like her, when she first came here?” Cheryl tells Toni. “I thought she would never go for it, she seemed straight as a ruler.” 

“A bent ruler, maybe,” Toni offers. “That girl was no straighter than I am. Than you are.” She reaches up to put a strand of hair behind Cheryl’s ear. “Babe, don’t be upset at me, it was a long time ago and—“

“I’m not upset,” Cheryl says unconvincingly. “I’m just—I’m not upset.”

“Okay,” Toni says trying to bite back a laugh. “Good.”

They sit in silence for a solid minute.

“But just why wouldn’t you—“ the redhead starts up again. 

“Cheryl.”

Cheryl breathes in and out deeply. “I’m fine. And besides, I should’ve known, really. Veronica’s been making eyes at my cousin for a month now. And you, well,” She scoffs. “I’m not surprised at all.”

Toni squints, crossing her arms. “And what’s that supposed to mean, Cheryl?”

Cheryl closes her mouth tightly, widening her eyes and looking downwards as if to express the obviously. 

“Cheryl Blossom, are you slut-shaming me?” Toni asks incredulously. 

“Don’t be ridiculous, TT. I’m just not surprised that you convinced even the most closeted girl to sleep with you.”

“Oh, believe me. There was little to no convincing needed,” Toni says, moving in closer to Cheryl. 

“So you’re just that good?” Cheryl says, rolling her eyes but unable to resist Toni’s advance. 

“I dunno,” Toni says, voice quieter. “What do you think, mommy?” 

They lock eyes for all of two seconds before they’re at each other with their hands. Both of them reach over to shove the leather jackets off, Cheryl’s red and Toni’s black falling to the floor in an instant. Toni kicks off her black heels. 

The trailer is completely silent except for their heavy breaths. 

“I gotta...I gotta say,” Toni says breathlessly, reaching behind Cheryl to unhook her bra. “I’m jealous of your team.”

“My cheer squad?” Cheryl asks, helping Toni achieve her task. “Why?”

“Because,” Toni replies, putting her hands on Cheryl’s hot stomach and sliding them up to her bare chest, taking in the redhead’s breathy moan, “they get to see you move in a tight skirt all the time.”

Cheryl’s core tightens. “Not all the time,” she corrects, leaning back to give Toni room to ravish her neck as she lies down on the bed. “Those are just the performance outfits, we practice in sports bras and spandex.” 

“Fuck,” Toni says, slithering up Cheryl’s body to top her. “Even hotter.” 

“Take your top off,” Cheryl orders, reaching for Toni’s waist.

“Take it off for me,” Toni counters. 

Cheryl leans forward, head off the pillow, and rips the buttons off Toni’s shirt.

“You owe me, bombshell,” she says, not too mad because seeing Cheryl flustered is enough to make Toni weak at the knees. 

“I’ll buy you anything you like, I’m an heir, remember?” Cheryl says, reaching to unbutton Toni’s jean skirt and slide them off. “Damn, those tights.” 

Toni takes her tights off and unbuttons Cheryl’s red skirt off too. Her eyes widen when she sees the situation. “No underwear, Cheryl?” Her lips are swollen already. 

Cheryl smirks. “No, daddy, not today.”

Toni’s face becomes expressionless. “Fuck.” She immediately regains her speed and leans downward to spread Cheryl’s legs open wide. “I love fucking you,” Toni growls, pressing her fingers to the inside of Cheryl’s thighs. 

“Then hurry up and do it.”

Toni shakes her head. “You don’t get to make demands, Blossom.” She moves up to Cheryl’s mouth and kisses her languidly, taking in every sound she pulls from Cheryl’s body, memorizing the way her hair smells fresh like strawberry and her face like powder. “Mm, you taste so good,” Toni husks. “Is that cherry chapstick?”

“Why? You liked it?” Cheryl says, pulling Toni back in for another long kiss. She starts to move her hips a little, wrapping her legs around Toni’s back. “Wait, my thigh-highs.”

“Keep ‘em on.” 

“Seriously Toni?!”

“Do you want me to stop?” Toni asks. 

“Fuck no.” 

“Then keep them on.” She moves to Cheryl’s neck and nibbles several times before leaving a hickey in a very noticeable spot. 

“That’s going to cost you,” Cheryl groans. 

“I think you can think of ways to repay me,” Toni says, kissing down Cheryl’s chest and closing her mouth around her breast. 

Cheryl cries out loudly in arousal. 

“Shh, they’ll hear you,” Toni says, giving the other breast the same attention. “The walls of each trailer are like paper.”

“Oh, I don’t care if they hear us,” Cheryl says nonchalantly. “They’ll just be jealous anyway. Plus, I want everyone to hear you making me scream.”

Toni gulps, gasping for air. “You really know how to get me to hurry up, don’t you?” She kisses down every inch of Cheryl’s body, savoring the feeling she gets from touching her. When she finally gets to where Cheryl really wants her, where Cheryl needs her, she dives right in and flattens her tongue on Cheryl’s clit. 

Cheryl moans loudly, her hands flying to her girlfriend’s hair to keep her in place. 

“You like that, babygirl?” Toni says, sly. She dips her tongue into Cheryl and memorizes the way Cheryl shakes beneath her, thigh-highs digging into Toni’s bare back. 

“Fuck, Toni. Fuck, oh my god, right there, right there, don’t stop. Ugh!”

Toni traces her tongue inside Cheryl’s walls, her nose still resting slightly on Cheryl’s clit driving her insane. When she pulls out, she replaces her tongue with her hands, fingering Cheryl hard. Every time she hits the spot, Cheryl lets out a loud moan or a “yes” or an “ohh my god Toni” that turns the top on beyond belief. 

Eventually Toni pulls out and goes back to sucking on Cheryl’s clit, tongue cleaning her wet folds dry. “You’re so wet,” Toni says, humming against Cheryl’s center. 

“I wanted you so bad,” Cheryl whimpers. “All day, but we were at Thistlehouse and I just couldn’t get caught with another girl in my bed by my mother.”

“Another girl?”

“That’s a story for a different time, Toni, please just fuck me.”

Toni lowers her head again, her mouth insistent on making Cheryl fall apart. She can tell by the way Cheryl’s hips move trying to get any friction that she is close. “You’re almost there, Cher. I can tell,” she says, using her thumb to press on Cheryl’s clit as she gives rough kisses to the inside of her thighs. 

Cheryl’s face scrunches up and she feels the point of no return approaching. “Toni, I can’t hold it in any longer. Mmph—“

“Dejálo pasar, mi amor,” Toni husks over Cheryl’s body, running her hands on Cheryl’s smooth torso and letting her tongue draw hard patterns over Cheryl’s wet center. “Sé fuerte para tu papi.”

Cheryl screams as her orgasm hits her, thighs shaking around Toni’s head and boots digging into Toni’s lower body. She moans loudly for seconds after, hands clawing onto Toni’s back, not wanting to let go. After a full minute, she regains the ability to speak. “That was...incredible.” 

Toni shrugs. “Well, I try.”

Cheryl shakes her head, throat dry. “No, I mean it. That was fucking incredible.”

“Incredible fucking,” Toni says slyly. “You might say.”

Cheryl rolls her eyes, too out of breath to counter. “When did you...when did you learn to speak Spanish?”

“My mom’s dad was from Spain. They all spoke it growing up.” Toni smiles, pressing a kiss to Cheryl’s lips and watching as she licks her arousal off them. 

“It’s so sexy,” she says finally. “You speaking Spanish.”

“I’m glad,” Toni says. “But did you understand it?” 

“Jason took Spanish in middle school. I wanted to prove I could be as good as him, so I learned it alongside my French.”

“French?” Toni asks. “Damn, that’s even sexier.”

Cheryl yawns. “Okay, your turn.” She reaches for Toni’s waist. 

Toni stops her. “No, Cheryl. You’re too tired, I can tell.”

“What?” Cheryl asks. “No, I’m—no I’m not,” she says, holding in another yawn. 

“Yes you are,” Toni says. “And you’re very cute for trying to hide it.”

“Will you be okay?” Cheryl asks, pulling the covers of Toni’s blanket around her. 

“Of course I will, Cher. Stay here, I’ll be back in a minute with some more pillows from Jughead’s trailer.” She puts on shorts and a tank and leaves to the trailer next door. 

When she slides the door open, Jughead, Fangs, and Sweet Pea are all staring into her soul. “Guys, what’s...what’s the matter?” she asks curiously. 

After a second the boys burst out laughing. “Oh, Toni, don’t stop!” Sweet Pea says in a high voice. “Fuck, Toni!”

Fangs moans teasingly, breathing in and out hard several times. 

“Hey, stop it!” Toni says, a smile peeking through her face despite her anger.

Jughead just looks downwards with a red face. 

“Oh my god, Toni, fuck, right there!” Sweet Pea yells again. “Fuck!”

“I’m serious, will you stop it?! So immature,” Toni rolls her eyes. “And quiet down, my girl is trying to sleep.”

Fangs laughs. “That tired, huh?”

“My god. You guys are so embarrassing,” Toni shakes her head, reaching behind them to grab some pillows. 

When she goes back to her trailer, she says, “Cher, good news, I have the fluffy o—“ her eyes fall on Cheryl’s closed ones. “One.”

She moves over to her bed and pulls the blanket around Cheryl, leaving a gentle kiss on Cheryl’s forehead. “Good night, my sweetheart. My dream.” 

She throws the rest of the pillows on the floor, creating a makeshift bed for herself and letting Cheryl take the bed for the night.


	4. "There Must Be Some Mistake!" (FLUFF & SMUT, tw: minor biphobia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl and Toni got married and are on their honeymoon in Lesbos! Enjoy

“Hi, welcome to the Royal Garden, Lesbos’ finest American-style hotel! Checking in?”

“Hi, yes, Cheryl Blossom-Topaz, checking in for room 304?” Cheryl removes her dark sunglasses and plops the designer suitcases on the floor. “Toni, hurry up!” She calls over her shoulder at the brunette, who has stopped to hold the door open for a family whose toddlers run ahead squealing. “You’ll have to excuse my wife, she’s too kind.”

The lady smiles. “A good quality to have. Can you just spell the last name again for me?”  
“B L O. S S O M. Dash. T O P. A Z,” Toni says, putting her hands over Cheryl’s shoulders, reaching her well in heels. “Hey babe,” she says, pressing a kiss to the inside of Cheryl’s neck.

Cheryl closes her eyes. “What took you so long, TT?” 

“I was helping those adorable kids get in the door,” Toni says, massaging her wife’s shoulders. “Aren’t they so cute?”

“Don’t get any ideas, Toni,” Cheryl dismisses her. She turns to the woman at the desk. “Is our room ready?”

The woman narrows her eyes and lowers her glasses. “It says here...we don’t have a room under your name—“

“Excuse me?!” Cheryl erupts. 

“Babe,” Toni cooes, trying to calm her down, grasping her hand. She turns to the woman at the desk. “Excuse me?”

“Ma’am,” she addresses the two of them. “You didn’t let me finish. We don’t have just a room for you,” the woman says. “We have you two booked for the grand honeymoon suite. It’s the highest luxury we offer.” 

Cheryl’s eyes widen. “Pardon?”

Toni jabs her lightly. “Say nothing,” she orders through gritted teeth. “Play along.”

The woman points at her computer. “It says right here that you upgraded your suite type last week.”

“There must be some mistake!” Cheryl ignores Toni’s words.

She flips the computer screen around so they can see it. “See for yourselves. We even have a confirmation name on who called in the change.”  


Toni squints and reads off the name slowly. “Roseanne Claudette Blossom.”

“Nana Rose,” Cheryl says, realizing what happened at last. “Oh dear.”

Toni laughed. “That’s so sweet of her to do. We’ll have to buy her a souvenir or something.” 

The woman at the desk nods. “The gift shop is right around the corner.” She hands the couple their room key. “Have a lovely stay. And please let us know if you need anything.”

-

“Wow. This...is...incredible,” Toni says in awe, closing the door behind herself and Cheryl. 

Cheryl drops her bags at the door. “I’ll be on the balcony.” She walks over and steps outside into the sunshine, admiring the ocean view. 

“And look at the size of that bed,” Toni mutters under her breath, smirking. She puts her bag down by the nightstand and unzips her jacket pocket, pulling out polaroids of photos taken only hours ago. Cheryl in her glorious red and white gown, Toni in silver and green. The two of them mid-laughing as Cheryl cuts the cake, gazing at each other with heart eyes as they take their first dance. Toni smiles at the photos. “Cher,” she calls out to the balcony.

“Yes dear?” Cheryl gets off the lounge chair and wanders back inside, admiring the spacious suite.  


“I love you,” Toni says, moving towards her new wife and looking her in the eyes.

Cheryl rolls her eyes. “You made me get up from my luxury chair just to tell me you love me? We said that in our vows just a few hours ago!” She leans in and kisses Toni for what feels like minutes. “I love you, too, my angel.” She wraps her arms around Toni’s waist. “I’m so happy it’s finally our wedding night,” she says, lowering her voice. “I can’t wait to show you just how much I love you.”

Toni closes her eyes and groans. “Ugh, why wait?” 

Cheryl raises her eyebrows and leans in again, swerving around Toni at the last second to pick up two tickets on the nightstand. “Because I got us tickets for the newlyweds’ sunset cruise,” she says, holding them up, “and we aren’t going to miss it.”

“Any chance Nana Rose bought out the boat too?” Toni asks slyly.  


“Keep dreaming, Antoinette.”

-

“All right, lovebirds! Time to board!” The captain of the ship exclaims loudly. “Since we’re alphabetical, the first name I have on the list is…” he looks down. “Blossom-Topaz, Cheryl and Antoinette?” 

“We’re here!” Cheryl responds, walking up the dock to get on the boat. Toni follows closely behind.

“Carlisle, Oliver and Tristan?” The two men board the boat.

“Carver Pratt, Elise and Christina?”  


Toni turns to Cheryl. “Cheryl, is this…is this a gay cruise?”

“TT, I’m surprised you even have to ask,” Cheryl says, giving Toni a peck on the mouth. “Although it’s more than just a gay cruise.”

Just then, a couple comes up to greet them, one dark-haired and one light. “Hi, I’m Aaron, and this is my husband Michael,” the dark-haired one says, gesturing to the man next to him.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Toni replies. “I’m Toni and this is Cheryl, my wife.” 

Cheryl beams at her words, and Toni giggles, leaning in to kiss the redhead on the nose.

“My, my, ladies!” Michael says, laughing. “You two get married today?”  
They nod.

“Wow! Congratulations,” he says. “Aaron and I have been married for a week and are just now going on our honeymoon. We were thinking of attending the Pride event in the lounge tonight at 11, FYI.”

“Pride event?” Toni says curiously. “Cheryl—“

Cheryl leans in to whisper in her ear. “I may or may not have chosen a gay resort. We are in Lesbos, after all.”  


“Anyways, I’m going to the bar to get Aaron and myself a drink. Feel free to join!” Michael says with a grin.

Cheryl starts to get up, and Toni puts an arm out to restrict her. “I’ll go, my love.”

Once at the bar, Michael and Toni place their orders. “So, you looked surprised back there—your wife not tell you this was a gays-only event?” Michael asks.

Toni huffs jokingly. “Trust me, it’s not surprising coming from her. She’s a wild one.”

Michael smiles. “You two seem like quite the couple.” “You two as well,” Toni says. “You and Aaron, not—not you and Cheryl.”They both laugh. “That would be weird,” Michael says, stirring his drink. “Considering you’re lesbians.”

Toni’s insides clench as she decides whether to correct him. Finally she says, “Cheryl is a lesbian. I’m…bisexual.”

Michael’s expression changes suddenly. “Oh. You’re—oh. I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be,” Toni says calmly. “People assume you’re straight, people assume you’re gay, but they never guess you could be bi.”

Michael nods. “True. Well, congrats on finally choosing,” he jokes.

Toni’s smile disappears. “Excuse me?”

“It was a joke,” Michael assures her. “Because you’re bi and married to a woman. For now.”  


She squints, opening and closing her mouth, trying to decide how to respond. “First of all, I didn’t ‘choose’ anything. And I’ll be bound to Cheryl ’til the day I die.”

“Of course you will,” he says quickly. “It was a jo—“

“Well it wasn’t a funny one.” Toni crosses her arms. “I expected better from a gay man. Guess it just shows how far we have to go even nowadays.” She walks off, drinks in her hands, leaving Michael at the bar. When she reaches Aaron and Cheryl conversing naturally, she taps Cheryl on the shoulder. “Come on, babe, we’re going up on the deck.” Cheryl looks slightly confused, but follows her upstairs. On the deck, Cheryl senses there is something wrong and speaks up. “TT, what’s wrong?” 

“It’s nothing,” Toni says, squeezing her hand. “I just got a bad vibe from Michael.”

Cheryl remains confused. “Aaron seemed perfectly fine to me.” She shrugs. “Well, whatever. I’d rather spend time with just you anyway,” she says, pulling Toni in by the blouse for a wet kiss.

“Mm,” Toni hums against her lips. “I like the sound of that. When does this boat get back to shore?”  


Cheryl straightens up. “In half an hour,” she says, fixing her skirt. “And then we should check out the dining options. I hear there is a lovely Japanese restaurant in the East Wing of the resort.”

Toni groans. “Who cares about dinner? I only want you,” she says, gripping a hand on Cheryl’s thigh. 

Cheryl rolls her eyes. “We’re going to have a real feast, my darling. Be patient.”

-

“I had the best day with you, Cheryl,” Toni says, plopping down on the bed and removing her jacket and heels.  


“I did too, ma cherie,” Cheryl responds, walking to the edge of the bed. “I can’t believe I get to call you my wife.”

Toni scoots over closer to her. “‘Wife.’ It sounds so fresh. Like ‘life.’” 

“But with a W,” Cheryl interjects. “For Win. Or Woman.” She twirls around the bedpost before returning to her place in front of Toni. “Or, Why haven’t you put your hands on me yet?”

Toni attempts to control her breathing. “W for Wow. First fuck as a married couple.” 

“You’re so epically romantic, Antoinette,” she says, climbing onto Toni’s lap.

“It’s one of my many charms,” Toni says, disregarding Cheryl’s sarcasm. “By the time we’re done tonight you’ll have seen a few more.”

Cheryl bites her lip and stares at Toni, eyes dark and shining. “Make love to me, Antoinette,” she says much softer than intended. She pulls Toni’s shirt over her head and drags her hands over her toned stomach. “Show me I’m yours.”

Toni feels herself throbbing. “Oh, I will, baby girl.” She pulls Cheryl’s shirt off and dips her tongue into Cheryl’s cleavage before reaching behind her to undo Cheryl’s bra. She puts her hands on Cheryl’s chest and kisses Cheryl’s neck, feeling her rapid pulse and nibbling as Cheryl lets out a breathy moan. 

“Talk dirty to me,” the redhead says, taking Toni’s bottom lip into her mouth and pulling, feeling the inside of her tongue.

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Toni defends, wanting to take charge, but following anyway. “I’m the dominant,” she starts, moving Cheryl off her lap and flat on her back on the bed. “I always have been, always will be.”

Cheryl pulls Toni in by the hairs on the back of her neck, moaning into her mouth.

“You always try to pretend you’re in charge, that you’re the top, in front of all your friends. In public,” Toni says, ravishing Cheryl’s chest with kisses, lip gloss smearing. “It’s all an act.”

Cheryl hums in appreciation. “I’m sorry—“

“Don’t apologize,” Toni grunts. “It’s hot. But it’s a lie. You secretly want to be topped so bad, you ache for it. You ache for me.”

Cheryl bucks her hips upwards, trying to get Toni to focus her attention lower.

Toni laughs. “You won’t get me that easy, Blossom.”

“Blossom-Topaz,” Cheryl corrects, sitting up and attempting to push Toni’s head downwards. 

Toni’s heart smiles but her center pounds harder than ever before. She shoves Cheryl back onto the pillows and takes in her flustered face, chest heaving, eyes and mouth open wide. “You are so beautiful,” Toni cooes. “I can’t wait to ruin you.” She moves her hands across Cheryl’s bare stomach and positions herself above her. “All I want is my face between your thighs forever. You grinding into my face until you come...the first time.”

“Ohh,” Cheryl sighs, breathing unevenly. “I want it, too. Fuck me, Toni.”

She unzips Cheryl’s skirt oh-so-slowly, pulling it down her legs. “I’m so lucky, babe, to get to make you come every day for the rest of my life, long as you want to.” She drags her fingers up the length of Cheryl’s legs, memorizing as they quiver beneath her in anticipation. 

“Mmph, plEASE, Toni,” the redhead groans. 

Toni smirks. “Babe, you’re this heated and I haven’t even touched you yet...imagine how far I could get without being inside you.”

Cheryl clenches herself desperately. “I’m begging you Toni, help.”

Toni drapes over her face. “I’m getting there.” She dips her tongue into Cheryl’s mouth, savoring the warm feeling. Then, with her left hand on Cheryl’s upper thigh, she brings her right hand against Cheryl’s soaked underwear. “I love this silk.”

“It’s the finest in the world. I had it ordered as soon as we met,” Cheryl looks her in the eye. 

“Damn. Thirsty much?” Toni asks, reaching her hand past the silky fabric, twirling her fingers between Cheryl’s folds as Cheryl’s head falls back hard onto the pillow. “So wet,” Toni husks. “Dripping for me. I bet you’ve been dripping all day, just didn’t want to admit it, babygirl. Is that right?”

“Y—yes,” Cheryl struggles to answer, thrusting her hips to meet Toni’s fingers as they enter her. “I couldn’t cancel all our plans just to get off.”

“That’s all right, baby. We’re here now.” Toni enters her with one finger, slowly sliding around her wet walls.

Cheryl gasps in pleasure, noises she’s never heard before coming out of her mouth once Toni moves her thumb onto her clit and starts winding. 

“Yes, oh my god, ugh!” 

“What’s my name, Cheryl?” Toni says, keeping one hand on her clit and using two fingers to pump hard inside her. Toni could listen to Cheryl’s breathy moans and high-pitched whines until the end of time and get off on them from barely pressing a finger to herself. 

“Toni, ughhh,” Cheryl groans, her hips thrashing forwards, the slosh of Toni’s fingers in and out, in and out, making her feel like her entire body was winding up. 

After a few more minutes, Cheryl’s insides tighten. Toni pulls out her fingers and locks eyes with Cheryl before licking them completely clean with a loud, overdramatic slurp, humming in appreciation. “You taste so good, Cher.” She slinks down Cheryl’s body and lowers her mouth to above her center, hands on either thigh. 

“Toni please,” Cheryl whines to a hovering Toni. 

Toni dives in, using her tongue to draw patterns over Cheryl’s clit then flattening it out. 

“Oh my—fuck, Toni. Oh god. You’re so good, you’re so good,” Cheryl says, her muscles contracting, so close to orgasm. 

“Cum for me, Cheryl. I want to hear you scream,” Toni says, moving up and down to lick her arousal. 

“The—the guests next door—“

“This is the newlywed suite,” Toni says with a smirk, licking inside Cheryl’s sensitive walls. “It’s soundproofed.” She takes Cheryl’s clit into her mouth. “Let it out, baby.”

“In that case,” Cheryl grunts, chest heaving as she thrusts up into Toni’s face.

She falls apart immediately under Toni’s touch, gasping for air and moaning Toni’s name repeatedly so loud that the entire island of Lesbos would have probably heard if it weren’t for the hotel’s precautions. 

She curses over and over, still pulsing, still contracting. 

Toni kisses her on the lips. “You okay?”

“I’m...more than okay,” Cheryl breathes out, calming down. “That was amazing. Thank you, baby.”

Toni smiles awkwardly. “You...rested enough?”

A look of realization dawns on Cheryl’s face. “Oh, oh my god yes I am. Sorry, you were just so good, I forgot.” She runs her hands up Toni’s upper body. “I love you so much, I’m gonna make you feel so good.” 

Toni smirks. 

Cheryl’s eyes darken. “Get on your back, Topaz.”

“Blossom-Topaz.” Toni echoes, flipping herself over. “I’m a married woman now.”

Cheryl bites her own lip. “Yes you are...” she leans down to give Toni a sloppy kiss, feeling Toni’s groan vibrate in her mouth. 

“When did I get so lucky?” Toni says, struggling to breathe when Cheryl finally comes up for air. 

Cheryl raises an eyebrow and smirks. “Trust me, babe, you’re about to get a hell of a lot luckier.” She drags a finger down Toni’s bare stomach teasingly, sending shivers everywhere in Toni’s body. Her face lowers into Toni’s chest, moving her lips around Toni’s breasts and driving her crazy. “I love your tits,” she murmurs against hot skin. 

“Cheryl, that is so gay,” Toni teases, putting her hands on Cheryl’s fiery messed-up hair and holding her into place. “Keep talking.”

“It’s funny, actually,” Cheryl says between breaths, “I thought about doing this to you since the drag race. Thought about ripping your shirt and bra off and worshipping these beautiful god-given tiddies.”

Toni raises her eyebrows, her laugh turning into a moan as Cheryl starts to use her hands. “Cheryl Blossom-Topaz, what a dirty girl.”

“You love it, TT,” she says, reaching her hands downwards to the band of Toni’s underwear. “I wanted to drive you insane from the moment I saw you, I had to insult you every time we met to control how much I wanted you.” She flicks the band onto Toni’s skin and watches her close her eyes in anticipation. “Your sapphic, serpent hands slithering across my body, everywhere.” She dips her hand into Toni’s lacy bottoms and finds her clit. “Everywhere.”

Toni groans in pleasure as Cheryl finally starts to use her fingers, rocking back and forth above Toni and breathing heavily. “Oh my god, Cher, that feels…that—“

“Sensational?” Cheryl winks, and the action has Toni gripping at Cheryl’s back, pressing her body into her at all costs, desperate to get off.

Cheryl pumps hard inside her a few times, hitting the spot. She adores the look on Toni’s face, eyes screwed shut, mouth open, cheeks more flushed than ever. Leaning in to give her a kiss while still winding into her repeatedly, Cheryl is ecstatic that she gets to do this for the rest of her life. Her tongue leaves Toni’s mouth and she slides down to Toni’s center, removing her hand and replacing it with her mouth.  


Toni shouts Cheryl’s name mindlessly, uncontrollably, shaking underneath her. Cheryl is pleased to hear it and breathes hot air gently over Toni’s heat, watching Toni’s eyes turn to black. “Ch-Cheryl I can’t hold out much longer.”

Cheryl doesn’t respond, sending her tongue out to lap up Toni’s arousal and humming in approval against her.

And with that Cheryl sends Toni spiraling as her orgasm shakes her to the core, letting out a series of shaky breaths as the string insider her unwinds and her core relaxes, the sparks spreading downwards in her body. 

After a full minute, Toni sighs, choking on her first attempt to talk, her mouth dry from screaming. “I love you, my bride,” she says finally, reaching up to put a strand of hair behind her ear. Cheryl flops on the pillow next to her. “I love you too, Toni.” 

After a few minutes in silence, Toni regains her ability to coherently speak. “Whatcha thinkin’ bout, babe?”

Cheryl turns sideways to look at her and Toni follows. “Just that it feels so good to be wanted. To be needed…to be loved.”

Toni’s heart flutters. “Aw, Cher—“

“I mean it, TT,” she smiles sadly. “For the first, I don’t know, 17 years of my life, I thought there was no point to it. I thought I was never going to escape the wrath of my parents and get the opportunity to be my genuine self. Teenaged me would have never imagined I could be happy one day. With a woman in my bed, forever in my heart.”

Toni kisses her gently. “I know, baby.”

“I never thought it could be like this. So truthful, so passionate, so…beautiful,” the redhead says with full eyes, looking at Toni differently than before.  


“Cheryl, stop, I don’t want to cry on our wedding night,” Toni says, feeling emotional tears bead at the corners of her eyes.

Cheryl laughs and Toni laughs shakily with her. “I will, ma cherie. God, I am just so at peace with you.”

Toni smiles, rolling over to spoon Cheryl softly. “Me too, baby girl.”


	5. "Don't lie to me, Cheryl." (FLUFF & DRAMA)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl struggles with telling Toni about her latest crisis.
> 
> Notes:  
> -They're both 18 in this, it's the summer after high school.   
> -Generally in these one-shots there are some elements that are either not true to the show or not physically possible. Please just go along with it :D because let's face it-- the idea that Choni would even get screentime in the first place is unrealistic. So enjoy!

“Hey babe, wanna go out tonight?” Toni’s low voice rumbles through the wall phone in Cheryl’s hand.

The redhead starts to panic. “No, my beloved. I—I can’t.” Her heart thuds.

“And why not? Cherbear, that’s the third time this week you’ve rejected me! I just want to go out for a drink,” Toni complains, her voice crackling through the receiver.

Cheryl’s heart flutters. “I—I know, TT. I just can’t do that right now.” 

“Well, any chance I could come over and…convince you?” Cheryl hears Toni’s smirk through the phone. 

“No!” Cheryl says quickly, turning the cords in between her fingers. “Don’t come, I look awful. Look, I’ll call you later.”

“Cher—"

Cheryl slams the phone against the wall in a fret. She paces back and forth a few times. “What am I going to do?”

Veronica puts a hand on hers. “Cheryl, calm down.”“How, Veronica! How am I supposed to act calm in a situation like this?” Cheryl stops pacing. “I need to check again.”

Veronica rolls her eyes. “Cheryl, that would be the fourth time this hour.” She eyes the empty water bottles on the counter. “You’ve drank so much I think you’re making me need to go pee.”

Cheryl sits down, breathing hard. 

“And besides, the last test was clear as crystal—two lines,” Veronica says to her friend. “You’re p—“

“DON’T say it.” Cheryl rests her head in her hands in distress. “I don’t understand how this could’ve happened…”

Veronica raises her eyebrows.

“Okay, I understand how it literally happened, but…” Cheryl trails off. “I tried so hard not to miss a pill, it must have happened when I went to Nana’s cottage last month, I didn’t bring enough for the days.”

Veronica speaks slowly, trying to sooth her. “You have options, Cher. You know that, right?”

Cheryl scoffs. “Options? This is Toni’s and my baby, I’m not going to abort it—her, or…him,” she says, detached. “Oh, lord. I can’t believe this is happening to me.”

“I didn’t just mean abortion,” Veronica tells her. “You could choose adoption.”

“And have my baby given to a complete stranger?” Cheryl whispers. “I can’t do that. This child is an heir. Heir to the Blossoms, heir to the Serpents—“

“So how are you going to tell Toni?”

Cheryl cringes. “I don’t know…I’ve been refusing alcohol all week, you’d think she’d notice.”

“Are we talking about the same Toni? When you got a haircut she didn’t notice until it was time for you to get the same cut again,” Veronica says, laughing.

Cheryl’s mouth breaks into a small smile. “That’s my Toni for you.” She turns her head up to Veronica’s face. “I don’t want to be alone, V.”

“Cheryl, you are the furthest thing from alone. You have a wonderful Nana, a niece and nephew who adore you, a brother who would die for you, me at your beck and call…and a girlfriend slash baby mommy who loves you.” Veronica presses a kiss to Cheryl’s forehead. “You’re not alone.”

“Thank you, Veronica. For everything.”

“It’s nothing,” she replies. “Now, when are you going to tell Toni?”

“When the baby’s born?” She jokes nervously.

“Why don’t I drive you to her house? She’s home, I’m sure of it,” Veronica offers.

“V, I’m 5 weeks along. Not nine months. I’ll be fine driving myself.” She gathers her coat and starts down the steps. “Don’t you worry about me.”

-

Thirty minutes later Cheryl’s driven off in her car and arrived at Toni’s doorstep. She knocks twice.

Antoinette Sr. comes to the door. “Cheryl, darling! Come on in,” the woman says, beaming.

Cheryl pats her boots dry on the mat and steps inside.

“Do you want a scone? I just baked some,” she adds, closing the oven door and placing the tray on the island.

Cheryl wants to cry. How nice Toni’s mother is…it’s something her own mother never did achieve. “Thank you, Mrs. Topaz. I’d love one.” Her stomach growls as she wolves the scone down.

“There, there, my child!” Antoinette gasps, chuckling. “Eating for two?”

Cheryl laughs uneasily. “You have no idea,” she says under her breath.

“What was that, dear?”

“Oh, nothing,” she says quickly. “Is Toni upstairs?”

Antoinette hums. “Yes, I think so. In fact, I think she wanted to go out but decided against it. I wonder why…”

Cheryl grimaces. “I think I know why.” She cleans her hands in the sink. “Thank you for the treat. I’ll be upstairs.” She starts to walk up the steps, hearing Toni’s mom call up after her, “Doors open, ladies!” 

Oh, Mrs. Topaz, Cheryl thinks. It is far too late for that.

Her nerves double upon reaching Toni’s bedroom door. After knocking once, she opens the door for herself, stepping in and admiring the rebellious posters on the wall, glass coke bottle collection next to a jukebox, electric guitar in a corner. Little bits of Toni everywhere. Cheryl adores it. Suddenly her face falls, and she bites her lip. “Oh, Toni, how could this happen to us?” She breathes out.

“Hey.”

Toni’s voice startles her. “I see you’ve made yourself at home, baby.”

“Baby? What baby?!” Cheryl chokes.

Toni laughs. “Cherbear, what’s gotten into you lately? You’ve declined all my proposed plans—"

Cheryl was at the doctor’s.

“—you won’t go drinking with me like you used to—"

Cheryl has quit cherry vodka cold turkey.

“You’re out of the house at odd times I can’t keep track of!”

Cheryl flocks to Veronica’s whenever she can, scared beyond her wits at the thought of carrying a child.

“If I didn’t know any better, Cheryl, I’d—“ Toni’s expression turns solemn. “I’d say you’ve found a new girl.”

Cheryl blinks in confusion. “Toni, that’s crazy talk.”

“Is it?” Toni asks, growing angry and hurt. “You’ve been nothing but distant lately. Don’t lie to me, Cheryl.”

“Toni, stop!” Cheryl isn’t sure if it’s hormones or just general indignant but she’s close to tears. “I haven’t been unfaithful, I swear!”

Toni calms down. “All right, don’t get upset, Cher. I believe you.” She grabs Cheryl’s hand, warming it. “What’s the matter, babe?”

Cheryl closes her eyes and takes the deepest breath she’s taken in her entire life. Upon releasing it, she sits at the edge of Toni’s bed. “You’re going to want to sit down for this,” she starts. 

Toni’s eyebrows furrow in concern. “Cher, whatever it is, I can h—“

“I’m pregnant.”

Quieter words have never been spoken. 

And a quieter silence has never followed.

Cheryl moves her downwards stare up to look at Toni’s face. Her usually smooth forehead is wrinkled in an emotion Cheryl can’t decipher. Confusion? Anger? Guilt?

“It’s yours,” Cheryl adds more audibly.

“Yeah, I got that,” Toni’s reply is terse.

Tension hangs in the air. Half a minute later, Toni sits down next to her on the bed. She combs a finger through her own hair.

“Toni, please say something. I need you to s—“

“What is there to say?” The girl replies plainly.

“Just say what’s on your mind.”

Toni throws her hands in the air, exasperated. “You weren’t careful?”

“Of course I was, Toni! I just missed a day or two—“

“That’s not careful.” Toni locks eyes with her. “That’s not careful. I never skipped a day.”

Cheryl feels her throat closing. “So what are you saying? You’re going to leave me?” Her voice cracks. 

Toni takes Cheryl’s chin in her hand. “I’d never leave you, Cheryl. I’m just…taking it all in. It’s overwhelming.”

Cheryl laughs dryly. “You’re telling me. There is a literal human occupying my body.”

Toni laughs in return. “You make our child sound like a demon,” she says, biting her lip once she realizes what she’s said.

“Our child,” Cheryl echoes proudly. “Does that mean we’re in this together?”

Toni nods. “I’m going to be a mother…” she says distantly. “A mother.”

Cheryl smiles. “Yes, you are. And a sensational one at that.”

Toni scoffs. “Who says?”

Cheryl raises her eyebrows. “Are you for real? You’re the most incredible person I know. You’re kind, and warm-hearted, and have great taste in music.”They laugh.

“And your mother, she’s been a rock forever. I don’t have a mother like that, Toni. Yours raised you so well.” She reaches her finger out to trace patterns on Toni’s thigh. “Not to mention, I have the world’s hottest girlfriend, so this baby is going to be fucking adorable.”

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Toni says, blushing. She lies back on the bed, moving Cheryl into her arms and pulling her close to her chest. “I can’t believe we’re doing this. I love you so much.”

Cheryl takes Toni’s hand and puts it on her teeny belly. “We love you too.”


	6. “There’s only one bed, moron!” (Drama, Fluff, Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 17-year-olds Cheryl and Veronica are captains of the cheer squad, meanwhile new girls Toni and Betty are trying out. 
> 
> And then (oh my god) Choni were roommates.

“5, 6, 7, 8!” The HBIC’s voice rings throughout the gymnasium.

Loud, expressive music comes from the stereo. Cheryl and Veronica stand, side by side, watching as the girls do the audition dance together. 

Cheryl slowly crosses her arms to her chest. “None of these girls are any good,” she says, rolling her eyes. 

“Come on, Cheryl,” Veronica groans. “Stay positive.” They watch for a minute more. “Your cousin isn’t all that bad,” she says, shrugging.

Cheryl makes an uninterested noise. “Third-cousin,” she grumbles. “And, I suppose she’s not as terrible as expected.” She checks her phone, bored out of her mind.

Suddenly, the music cuts out with a crash.

“What the hell?” Veronica exclaims, voicing Cheryl’s thoughts. As Cheryl looks up, she sees an unfamiliar face dusting off her knees and wincing. “Sorry, sorry—“ the girls apologizes, bending over to put the boombox back upright.

Veronica whistles. “Wow. Who is she?”

Cheryl rolls her eyes, trying to ignore the pounding in her chest. “Control your sapphic remarks.” She steps forward a few steps and clasps her hands together. “Hi! I’m Cheryl Blossom, aka Cheryl Bombshell. And who might you be, intruding on our dance?”

“I’m Toni Topaz,” the girl says, voice smooth as butter and low like a car’s hum, making Cheryl weak at the knees. “I’m here to audition for cheer.”

“Topaz? What is that, a stage name?” Cheryl taunts, ignoring Veronica as she elbows her. “Anyway, get in the row.”

Toni aligns herself with the rest of the girls and stretches her arms, abs on display as her shirt rides up deliciously.

“I’m sure you watched the example video online?” Cheryl tests her. “And you have all the moves down?”

“See for yourselves,” Toni says with a sly wink.

Veronica lets out a shaky breath, moving her legs closer together. Cheryl focuses all her energy on trying not to swoon.

The girl, Toni, moves in time with the music, same as all the other girls at first, but with a passion unlike any other. Sweat gathers in her cotton crop-top, and its low-cut style shows her soaked sports bra underneath. As the music picks up in speed, her movements exaggerate to fit the beat exactly, her body rolling back and forth, low grunts coming from deep in her throat at the effort to stand out in her dancing. 

Veronica stumbles through quiet words to a dazed Cheryl. “She’s…talented.”

Cheryl rolls her eyes again. “Just admit you want her in your pan—“

“I want her in my pants,” Veronica says in a rush. “There, you happy?”

The girls around Toni slowly cease to dance as they notice themselves being outdone by the competition.

Finally, the routine ends. Toni raises her head up, catching her breath and meeting eyes with the captains. “So?” She asks, smirking devilishly. 

Cheryl swallows, trying to regain her posture. She turns to the other girls. “Well, I don’t think any of you amateurs are going to top that, so...”

“I would,” Veronica says under her breath.

The girls exit practice, leaving just Veronica, Cheryl, and Toni in the gym.

“Wow, Cheryl ‘Bombshell,’ like what you see that much?” She teases, her voice sending shivers down the HBIC’s spine. She steps in closer and looks her in the eye. “There’s a whole lot more where that came from.”

“Don’t gloat. It looks bad on you,” Cheryl fibs immediately.

Toni is unfazed. “I bet nothing looks bad on you…or should I say, it looks good on you,” she says, winking.

Veronica clears her throat. “Toni, welcome to the team. You’re officially a Vixen.”

“Excusez-moi, Veronica,” Cheryl argues. “Are the letters H, B, I, and C written on the back of your shirt? Oh, right, I’m the one who makes decisions here.”

Toni crosses her arms, inadvertently pulling her shirt lower in the process.

Veronica gasps and Cheryl curses lowly in her throat.

“Well, is there some sort of…initiation, then?” Toni asks the two, eyes wide expectantly.

“We’re going on a trip as Vixens this Friday. It’s a mandatory retreat in the mountains of New Hampshire.” Cheryl stands straighter. 

“It’s true,” Veronica sighs.

Toni laughs. “A vacation? Hell yeah, I’m in. How much. Does it cost?”

“It’s sponsored by my family’s donations to the school,” Cheryl huffs. “Just be on the coach bus by 9am this Friday if you want on the Vixens.”

“Oh, I definitely, definitely want to be…” Toni drops her pitch. “ON the Vixens.”

“Madre mia,” Veronica says, wiping drool from her chin. 

This was going to be no easy trip.

-

“Room 602, Lodge McCoy,” the parent volunteer calls out.

“Awesome, Joes, we’re rooming together!” Veronica hooks an arm around her friend. The two of them walk to the elevator. 

Cheryl lets her eyes wander over to where Toni stands, the girl small and admittedly very cute with her gray sweatshirt and duffel. Suddenly, the girl walks over to her. “Let’s go, roomie.”

“Pardon?” Cheryl says loudly.

“You heard me, Ms. Blossom,” the parent volunteer answers tiredly. “Room 605, Blossom Topaz.”

Toni stands on tiptoes to reach Cheryl’s ear. “That’ll be our name one day,” she whispers, causing every bone in Cheryl’s body to jump. 

“Fuck off,” she mumbles weaker than intended.

The elevator ride lasts forever in silence. Finally Toni speaks up. “So, are you just not gonna talk to me this whole trip? Some team captain…”

Cheryl rolls her eyes. “I don’t know what you’re expecting out of this retreat, but it’s supposed to be relaxing. Lay off the interrogation…Antoinette.”

Toni gasps fake-dramatically. “How do you know my real name?”

“I looked at the roster, dummy. It’s my team.” She secretly enjoys catching Toni off-guard. “Why, do you not want me to call you that?”

Toni taps her fingers on the metal rail behind her. “You can call me whatever you want, baby.”

“Don’t.”

“Even yours,” Toni adds unapologetically. She figures this girl could easily be straight, but there’s no harm in trying. 

The elevator dings and the two step out, walking to the room. Toni presses the card against the keypad and yanks on the knob, opening the door at last. “Sweet, a TV,” she notes, stepping inside.

Cheryl brushes past her. “What the hell?!”

“What?” Toni says.

“There’s only one bed, moron!” Cheryl frantically combs her hands through her red waves. “I don’t understand, I TOLD Weatherbee to insist on getting us rooms that—“

“Will you calm down?” Toni says, plopping down onto the bed and grabbing the TV remote.

“It’s a FULL,” Cheryl retorts, exasperated.

“And?”

Cheryl looks disgusted. “This kind of…thing might be accepted where you’re from, but—“

Toni cuts her off. “Cheryl. We’re teammates. Not girlfriends.”

Cheryl lets out a breath, timidly sits down on the edge of the bed and wondering why Toni’s remarks made her slightly sad.

They sit silently, Toni flipping through the channels unsuccessfully. Cheryl scrolls through Instagram distractedly, trying not to panic at how Toni lies only feet away from her. Suddenly she hears a lone gunshot from the TV.

“Aw, dope! Wynnona Earp is on!” Toni says, relaxing backwards, propping pillows up behind her. “Do you watch?”

It takes Cheryl seconds to realize the girl is addressing her, despite the two of them being the only ones in the room. “Why would I watch that—that sapphic Canadian bullshit?” Cheryl attempts halfheartedly.

Toni raises her eyebrows. “Two things, sweetheart. 1: No straight girl would use the word sapphic unironically. And 2,” she continues, missing the shock on Cheryl’s face at how blunt she’s being. “How would you know that the show is so gay if you don’t watch it?”

Cheryls lip quivers. “Just—forget it.”

Toni smirks, a gleam in her eye before turning back to watch the show. “Damn,” she starts again after a minute. “Wynonna is so fucking hot.”

“She’s straight,” Cheryl says without thinking.

“I know. I have it bad, falling for the straight girls,” Toni says, praying internally that Cheryl isn’t one of them. “Forget the Earp curse, mine is so much more painful.”

Cheryl laughs for the first time in months. Growing more comfortable with the girl, she scoots backwards next to Toni on pillows.

Toni’s breath hitches at her new proximity. Cheryl is exactly her type. Unattainable, domineering on the outside but soft, mysterious, secretly curious on the inside.  
After a few episodes, Toni yawns and lets her gaze land on Cheryl’s side profile. 

“You’re staring,” Cheryl accuses her, her heart beating out of its chest. 

“So what if I am?” Toni counters bravely, with a small shrug. “You’re hot as hell.”

“What a compliment, Topaz,” she says sarcastically. They roll over to face each other nonetheless. “Can I ask you something?”

“Anything,” Toni answers genuinely, ears perking up in interest.  
Cheryl hesitates. “Are you…are y—“ She stops.

Toni’s eyebrows furrow in concern. “Am I what, Cheryl?”

“It’s just that…I’ve heard a rumor that…um….well…” Cheryl shifts in the bed. “You’re bi, right?”

Toni tries not to look too surprised. “I am,” she responds. “I’m bisexual.”

Cheryl’s heart flutters at her answer.

“Why do you ask?”

“I need no reason,” Cheryl replies, blushing.

Toni doesn’t buy it for a minute. “Are you sure you don’t want to talk about it?” Toni asks softly. “No pressure.”

“What’s there to talk about?” Cheryl laughs nervously. “I barely know you, we just met a few days ago.”

“Then can I ask you a question back?” Toni tries. “What does it mean to you, to be straight?” After a moment she adds. “If that IS what you think you are.”

Cheryl sucks in a breath, trying not to fret. “I’m normal,” she says weakly.

Toni shifts above the covers. “Normal?” She echoes.

Cheryl nods. “I’m…straight.”

Toni bites back a laugh. “Don’t take this the wrong way, Blossom, but…that was the least convincing statement I’ve ever heard. And I live with two teenaged boys who are both crap at lying.”  
Cheryl stutters. 

Toni reaches a hand on the girl’s arm, hearing her curse under her breath and feeling smug because of it. “Look, I’m not asking you to say anything you’re not comfortable with. But, clearly, you’re in a lot of pain.”

Cheryl ponders what to say. “I don’t know who—what I am,” she says finally, voice quiet, letting her eyes flicker up to Toni’s warm ones.

“Well…” Toni starts carefully, trying to decide how best to go about their conversation. “Do you like looking at girls?”

Cheryl scoffs. “Everyone likes looking at girls.”

“Really?” Toni raises her eyebrows, amused. “Is that what you think?”

“Of course,” Cheryl tells her.

“Hmm. And do you see yourself…with a girl in the future?” Toni asks. 

“Toni, I’m with a girl right now,” Cheryl says obliviously, pointing a finger at the brunette.

Toni groans. “Cheryl, I think you’re missing the point here. I meant, do you see yourself being with a woman—emotionally, romantically…” She trails off. “Sexually?”

Cheryl reddens. “Toni—“

“I’m sorry, I’ll stop.” Toni uncovers herself, getting out of bed to get a drink of water. “I’m just trying to help.” When she gets back in bed, Cheryl feels almost guilty. Here was a girl she’d just met, able to break through her facade, willing to help her through her issues. And Cheryl had turned her away in fear. She doesn’t know quite why, but she starts to want to let her guard down around Toni in a way she hasn’t since—

No, Cheryl scolds herself. Repeating the same chain of events as in junior high, feeling safe and comfortable around a girl that she feels God-knows-what about. 

“Cheryl,” Toni says gently, shaking the girl out of her thoughts. “Are you okay?” 

Cheryl realizes tears have started to gather on her cheekbones at the memory of her past. “Do you want the truth? Because we just met, I don’t want to burden y—“

The girl looks at her encouragingly. “I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t wanna know.”

“Then no. I’m…really not.” Cheryl sits up against the bed’s headboard and Toni copies her movements. “Everyone at school thinks I’m this emotionless tyrant. That I’m a loveless bitch.” She waits for her voice to calm down. “But it isn’t true. I loved someone once…who loved me back. And my mother wouldn’t have it.”

Toni adjusts her position against the headboard. “I’ve heard word around school, about how close you and Jason were, I’m sor—“

“No.” Cheryl breathes in and out, heart running a thousand miles a minute. “Not Jason.” She faces Toni, her insides turning soft as she takes in the girl’s concerned expression. “HER name,” Cheryl says as boldly as possible. “Was Heather.” 

The first thing Cheryl notices is how completely unfazed Toni is. “Hm. I see,” the girl returns. 

Cheryl isn’t sure Toni understands. “Toni…I mean LOVED her loved her.”

Toni smiles. “Yeah, I know.”

Cheryl’s eyebrows raise. “Oh. You’re not…you’re not surprised? That I—“

“Mm…no.” Toni holds her arm gently, tracing fingers on the underside. “Though I hate to hear that your mother might have done anything bad to you. Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not tonight,” Cheryl says. “Tonight I just want to rest. Here. With you.”

Toni leans in for a hug. “Come ‘ere,” she says, her voice muffling into Cheryl’s shoulder. “Thanks for opening up to me. I’m proud of you for it.”

Cheryl wouldn’t have heard those words had they been spoken through a megaphone. She is busy taking in every feel of Toni, the strong, muscular arms of her small figure, the way her clothes are soft as a kitten, how her hair smells beautiful, like a dream Cheryl never wants to end. 

She pulls away finally. “Thank you for listening, Toni. I mean it.”

They lean back in bed and Cheryl dozes off as soon as her head hits the pillow. 

Toni stares in adoration at the girl’s delicate figure. “Anytime,” she whispers into the night.

-

Sun shines through the blinds. 

A loud knock wakes the two girls in bed. “Cheryl! Toni! Time for brunch,” Veronica’s voice calls from outside the door.

Cheryl is the first dressed, meeting Veronica outside. “Hey,” she says.

“Morning, Cher. How’d you sleep?” Veronica asks, fixing her collar.

“Well enough,” Cheryl answers, “though Toni kept hogging the covers.”

Veronica’s jaw drops. “You slept with Toni? Oh my god!” Her voice lowers to a whisper. “How was she? Was she good? She seems like she’d be so good in b—“

“Veronica, please!” Cheryl looks mortified. “We didn’t ‘sleep together’ sleep together. We just slept. Our room only has one bed.”

Veronica raises her eyebrows. “Wait, what? But how? I called the hotel a week ago and confirmed the room situations. The only way there could be a single is if…” her eyes widen in realization. 

“What, V?” Cheryl says nervously.

“Toni must’ve called it in. Requested only one bed,” she says boldly.

“Oh my god…” Cheryl starts. “But why would she—“

Veronica gives her a look.

“Oh my god,” she says again. “I don’t know whether to be creeped out or…flattered by that?”

Veronica shrugs. “It’s kinda weird considering we just met the girl, but…let’s just say I wouldn’t mind being in your position right now,” she admits unashamedly.

With that, Toni steps out into the hall, smiling at the two girls. “Ready to go.” She sports a blue and black flannel and ripped jeans, boots sliding along the carpeted floor.  
Cheryl does her best not to stare.

-

“That was a really cool outing,” Toni says when they’re back in the hotel room. Cheryl and Veronica murmur in agreement, sitting on the bed.

“Yeah, I’ll have to go hiking in the mountains again sometime,” Cheryl tells them. “Next time I’ll bring Nana Rose. I think she’d love the views.”

Veronica clasps her hands together. “Let’s play a game.”

“Like charades?” Toni says slyly, her voice like dripping honey.

“Gayer,” Veronica replies. “How about Fuck, Marry, Kill.”

Cheryl frowns. “I’ve—never played before.”

“Oh, how innocent, bombshell,” Toni says and Cheryl’s breath cuts off. 

“Don’t worry, it’s simple,” Veronica explains. “One of us lists 3 hot girls and then we decide who we’re gonna fuck, marry, and kill. Hypothetically, of course.”

“Fair enough, right?” Toni teases, winking at Cheryl.

“I’ll start,” Veronica says. “Princess Eugenie, Kate Middleton, and Meghan Markle.”

Toni groans and Cheryl feels the blood rushing downwards in her body. “Mm, Meghan Markle is so fine,” Toni answers. “I think I’d fuck her, marry Kate, sorry Eugenie.”  
Veronica laughs. “Totally agree. What about you, Cher?”

Cheryl tries to be confident. “I’d marry Meghan. That way I could hit it every day for the rest of our lives.”

Veronica and Toni gasp, bursting out laughing. “Damn, girl! Good thinking,” Veronica says afterwards.

“Okay, next round,” Toni starts. “Waverly, Wynnona, and Officer Haught.” 

Veronica oohs. “This is tough—I guess I’d fuck Waverly, marry Nicole, and kill Wynonna?”

Toni looks insulted. “Don’t even talk to me if you’re gonna do Wynonna dirty like that.”“What would you pick, Toni?” Cheryl asks shyly.

“Well, you already know I’d bang Wynnona til the sun comes up. Marry Haught and kill Waves. Not sorry.”

Veronica laughs. They sit in silence for about ten seconds until she asks, “Don’t you think it’s weird, all of us here?”

“Why would it be weird?” Cheryl says curiously.

“I mean, we’re three young, attractive ladies. We should be out partying, and like, getting some!”

Toni smirks. “Well, I’m not much of a partier, but I’ll never say no to a hot guy or girl when I see one.”

Veronica groans. “Amen to that. I’m so horny these days, ever since I broke up with Tanner. I just want a girl to fall into my lap, you know?”

Cheryl gazes downwards. “Can I tell you guys something?”

“If it’s about how you’re a big lesbian, we know that by now,” Veronica says before covering her mouth. “Oh my god, sorry, I didn’t mean for it to come out like that. Sorry.”

“It’s fine, Veronica. I told Toni some things last night. I meant, can I tell you…I’m a virgin.”

Veronica gasps. “You mean you’ve never—“

“Nope.”

“Not even o—“

“Not even once, V.”

Toni looks unfazed again. “The Virgin Queen.”

Cheryl rolls her eyes. “What did you two expect? I’m a closeted lesbian who can’t flirt if her life depends on it.”

“Tinder, sweetheart,” Veronica tells her.

Toni nods in agreement. “Most of the serpents at Southside were bi or into women, but when I moved to Riverdale High, I needed to get Tinder. There are like no lesbians or bi women at our school.”

Veronica clears her throat.

“Besides you two,” Toni adds. “Okay, next round. Cheryl—FMK…hmm…me, Veronica, and Betty.”“Toni—Betty’s her cousin!” Veronica exclaims.

“Oh shit I’m sorry, I didn’t know. Okay, uh, Josie then.”

Cheryl hums pensively. “Okay, I’d marry Veronica, kill Josie, and…I guess fuck you.”

“You GUESS?” Toni hollers, laughing. “My, my. You are hard to please, bombshell.”

“Topaz, I’d fuck. 110%,” Veronica assures her.

“Really?” Toni says, interested. “Damn.”

Cheryl feels a twinge of jealousy over a girl who isn’t even hers. She checks her watch. “Well, it’s getting late. Veronica, we’ll see you in the morning.”

Veronica gets up, bids good night, and leaves.

“You guess,” Toni echoes finally. “Wow.”“Why are you so offended, Toni? We just met, what the hell else am I supposed to say?”

Toni shrugs. “For the record, I’d do you any day.” 

Cheryl’s throat constricts. “Oh.”

“Deflowering a Blossom is definitely on my to-do list. And…well, you’re the only single one of age, so…”

“What is this, some kind of game to you?” Cheryl says, suddenly on her guard. “Have you and your pervy Serpent friends been after my brother and me, or Polly or Oliver for years now?”

“Oliver?”

“He’s Claudius’ son, from some one-night-stand. Uncle Claudius legitimized him, so unfortunately, he’s trying to steal my position as heir. He won’t succeed, though.” Cheryl waves a hand in dismissal. “Look, that’s off the point.”

Toni hides a smile. “Why does it even matter? Are you suddenly interested, Blossom?”“To be honest, I only said ‘I guess’ about you so that Veronica would leave us alone,” Cheryl reveals. “The girl loves drama. If she thought there was any chance of us fucking she would pester me about it til the cows came home.”

“Careful, bombshell,” Toni comments, scooting over closer to where Cheryl sits. “Are you implying that there’s a chance I’ll get lucky tonight?”

Cheryl’s eyes land on Toni’s lips and she feels her own pulse thudding everywhere. “Maybe.”

“Well in that case,” Toni says, her body heat almost brushing against Cheryl’s. “I’m gonna go change into something comfier.”

Cheryl begins to freak out as soon as Toni closes the bathroom door. Oh my god this is finally happening. Stay calm, stay fucking calm. Part of her wonders why she’s going to shag a girl she met only a few days ago, but then she remembers it’s Toni. Toni, so easy to talk to, I wonder what she’d whisper in my ear with her hands on my body. Toni, so comforting and kind, I wonder if she’s a generous lover in bed. Toni, the hottest girl Cheryl’s seen in a long time…maybe ever. Cheryl has been trying to control her libido for months, wanting to find a girl to get off with. And now she has one, a good one who wants her, in her bedroom. Her center pounds. She quickly removes her clothes. And puts on athletic shorts and a cotton shirt. Toni emerges from the bathroom in only an oversized tee and underwear. “Can I turn off the lights?” She asks, standing by the switch.

“Leave them on, dimmed, I want to see you,” Cheryl requests. Toni gets into bed next to Cheryl.

“So,” Cheryl says after a while.

“So,” Toni agrees. “Do you wanna…” she trails off awkwardly.

Cheryl nods eagerly, breath shaky. “Yes, GOD yes.”

And with that Toni reaches across the bed and pulls Cheryl in to kiss her. It’s not either girl’s first kiss, but sparks fly all the same. Cheryl moans into it as Toni brings her tongue into the picture. After a minute of passionate ziplock, Toni moves in even closer and gently slides a leg over Cheryl’s, straddling her as she falls back onto the pillow perfectly. “I’m not gonna lie,” the top says between kisses. “I’ve wanted to do this to you since my audition. You remember how I tripped over that boombox?” Toni says. 

“Yeah,” Cheryl says breathlessly, head pressed back into the pillow. “I had just seen. You for the first time. Those glorious thighs,” Toni husks, tracing her fingers along the soft insides. Cheryl’s mind fuzzes. “The long legs…I wanted you so bad.”

Cheryl whines. “Toni, please, stop teasing.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that. I want to take my time deflowering Cheryl Blossom.” She draws patterns on the girl’s bare legs. 

“Take off your clothes,” Cheryl orders through gritted teeth, loving the way Toni’s body pins hers to the mattress. “And mine.”

“Eager, bombshell,” Toni says, despite complying not a moment after. Her skillful hands pull Cheryl’s shorts down, underwear with it.“Wow,” Toni breathes out. “You are so wet for me.”

“Please…please Toni—“

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” Toni says with a devilish grin. She lowers her mouth to Cheryl’s folds and licks the arousal clean, more flooding in no doubt to replace it. When her mouth floats over Cheryl’s clit, the bottom wants to scream. Her hands fly to Toni’s hair to hold her in place.

“You like that, Cher?” Toni hums against the girl’s center. Her tongue darts out to provide pressure on her clit. Cheryl lets out a series of continuous moans, hips bucking up into Toni’s face.

“Give me more, Toni,” Cheryl pleads. “I need to come so bad.”

Toni puts a finger on the girl’s clit, pressing hard, moving her hand circles as she herself begins to rock back and forth on Cheryl’s leg, her wet heat seeping onto it. They go on without speech, taking in each other’s mewls, scents, touches, both girls thanking the trip coordinator for rooming them together. Toni’s moans grow louder as she grinds on Cheryl’s hot thigh, all the while winding Cheryl higher and higher. She dips two fingers inside the girl and beckons, Cheryl’s groan turning her on like nothing else has. Her insides clench and without warning Toni feels the girl under her arching up, insides exploding with pleasure. 

Seeing Cheryl collapse has Toni desperate to finish, to relieve the built-up tension that’s plagued her body for days. She rides Cheryl hard for not long before she, too, climaxes, shouting Cheryl’s name repeatedly and grunting in satisfaction. 

Cheryl opens her eyes finally. “Wow. That was—“

“Sensational?” Toni offers, heaving, her legs sweaty from the intense experience. 

“Yeah,” Cheryl sighs. “Wow. Just…wow. I’m gonna need a minute to recover.”Toni slides off of her. “By all means, take your time.”“Thank you , Toni. For listening to me, helping me…and for taking care of me.”

“Anytime, bombshell,” Toni says. “All you need to do is ask.”

-

The next day as the girls pack up their suitcases, the phone rings in Cheryl and Toni’s room. 

“Who could it be?” Cheryl asks, still on the bed naked.Toni comes out from the bathroom, toothbrush in her mouth. “I dunno. Answer it.” She goes back in to spit.

Cheryl cautiously picks up the receiver. “Hello?”

“You sly dog.” 

“Veronica? Is that you?” Cheryl says, confused.

“Who else would it be, ya big womanizer. How was she? For real this time?” 

Cheryl blushes despite being alone in the room. “V, how—“

“Cheryl, I could hear you two from 3 doors down. Don’t even try to deny it.” The girl’s voice sounds smug through the line. “Next time, please consider using one of those fluffy pillows to muffle your voices. That’s why they give extra in the rooms.”

Cheryl looks scandalized as Toni comes back into the room. “What is it, Cher?” Toni asks.

“Anyways, I gotta go. Josie says she’s been scarred for life.” She hears the clash of the phone as Veronica hangs up.

Cheryl falls back onto the pillow with a groan. Yikes.


	7. "Office hours are cancelled today." (SMUT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The classic Student/Teacher AU, with Professor Blossom (24) and a lover by the name of Toni Topaz (20).
> 
> This particular chapter was inspired by "Ethics" and "All Work, No Play" which are Roisa fics by WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks.

“Oh my GOD, Toni.” Cheryl regains her breath, sitting up straight and wiping the insides of her kneecaps to get rid of the sweat.

Toni licks her lips. “Oh, I know.”

“You’re amazing,” the woman says, re-buttoning her plaid skirt. “But you gotta stop surprising me like this. This is the third time I’ve had to cancel office hours this week.”

Toni rolls her eyes. “What’s the worst that could happen?” She gets off her knees and props herself against her lover’s desk.

“My students could fail!” Cheryl tells her.

Toni shrugs. “But I get to get you off, so…can’t be all that bad.” She winks. “If you want, I’ll give you a signal during class. Something to let you know you should cancel office hours ahead of time. So that you don’t have to let your students down.”

Cheryl narrows her eyes. “A signal? Like what?”

Toni hums. “What about I raise my left hand and tap the desk with my right? That sound okay, Professor Blossom?”

Cheryl groans. “You know I hate when you call me that. All it does is remind me how wrong this all is.”

Toni takes a seat in Cheryl’s wheely chair and spins around. “But how can it be so wrong…when I make you feel so right?”

Cheryl shudders and fixes her blouse. “Whatever, Toni. You better go, I have another class in ten minutes.”

-

The next day, Toni takes her place in the back row of the classroom. Her eyes settle on Professor Blossom’s cleanly pressed suit jacket and she smirks. Every student in the class probably creams their pants looking at her, but she is Toni’s and only Toni’s. 

When Cheryl combs a hand through her red flames, Toni shifts uncomfortably in her seat, pulling her legs together tightly, images of the woman’s hair in a mess as Toni presses her to the desktop. Toni gets Cheryl off in her office almost on the daily, but the redhead rarely reciprocates. Today would have to be one of the days where Toni signals her frustration to the professor.

About halfway through the lecture, Toni slowly raises her left arm in the air, making eye contact with the woman at the chalkboard and silently congratulating herself when Cheryl raises her eyebrows, cheeks flushed. 

“I have a question, Professor Blossom,” Toni starts smugly, using her right pointer finger to trace circles on the tabletop. “What time are your office hours today?” 

Cheryl gulps, fumbling with the white chalk in her hand as she pictures Toni’s hands fingering her in circles to completion. “Office hours are cancelled today,” Cheryl says weakly. “My apologies, class.”

“Bummer,” Toni replies loudly, a glint in her eyes.

Cheryl coughs. “Yes, well, class dismissed.” She packs her bag and walks back to her office.

Toni follows a moment later, closing the door behind her. “You hungry, babe?” Toni husks, walking over to Cheryl, who stands against her desk.

Cheryl nods. “I need you, Toni,” she whines, reaching out to pull Toni into her. 

“Shh, I know,” Toni whispers, leaving wet kisses up and down Cheryl’s neck and nipping lightly at her pulse point. “Just relax, babygirl.”

Cheryl whimpers, her knuckles turning white as she grips the desk. 

“Take a seat,” Toni orders, motioning for her to sit behind the desk.

She complies, and Toni sits on her slowly, straddling her lap. Cheryl immediately runs her hands up Toni’s body, humming in approval. 

Toni pulls her own shirt off, leaving her only in a black laced push-up. Toni throws the shirt on the ground and kisses Cheryl, tongue exploring her mouth.

Suddenly a knock at the door jams the two back to reality. “Professor Blossom?” The voice calls out from behind the door.

Cheryl panics, though Toni seems thrilled at the thought of getting caught. She shoves Toni off her lap, under the desk and out of sight. The student, a young man about Toni’s age, walks in. “Sorry, I know you cancelled help today, but I just had a quick question. Can you spare a minute?”

Cheryl bites her lip. “Yes, what about?”

He opens his notebook. “Problem 5, how do you know which formula to use?”

Toni yawns dramatically under the desk, catching Cheryl’s eyes briefly. As Cheryl starts explaining the solution, Toni unbuttons Cheryl’s pants and dips her hand into her panties, pressing on her clit easily.

Cheryl gasps in surprise, failing to cover it up with a cough.

“Are you okay, Professor?” The student asks, concerned. “You look red.”

“Yes, yes. I’m quite all right. Go on,” Cheryl encourages him tensely, glancing downwards to give Toni a death glare and kicking her lightly when she doesn’t stop moving her hand on the woman’s clit.  
Cheryl groans in pleasure and the student stands abruptly. “Look, I—I’ll come back. You seem…out of it right now.” He goes to the door. “Thanks anyway.”

The second he leaves, Toni gets up from her crouch and locks the door.

“Dammit, Toni!” Cheryl curses angrily. “You could have gotten us found out, what the hell?”

Toni slinks back into her lap. “You can’t stay mad at me, babe,” she says, her voice low as she reaches behind Cheryl to shove the coat off her, pulling her blouse up and unclipping her bra. Her hands fly to Cheryl’s warm breasts, massaging them and humming at how soft they feel. 

Cheryl whinnies. “Fuck, stop teasing, Toni. I’m serious. God—“ She’s cut off as Toni puts her mouth on one of her nipples.

“I’m getting there, Cheryl,” Toni says, getting on her knees again and wasting no time, licking a long, flat stripe up Cheryl’s center. 

Cheryl’s hand flies to her mouth as she stifles a cry, trying futilely to control herself as Toni goes down on her. 

“That’s it, babygirl,” Toni says, breath hot against Cheryl’s wetness.

Cheryl arches into her mouth as best she can, the chair moving in the process.

Toni slaps hands onto Cheryl’s shaking thighs, her tongue on Cheryl’s clit, as the girl almost falls apart in her hands. “Fuck, Toni. Fuck, oh my god, I’m gonna come—“ Cheryl breathes desperately, heaving as she rides Toni’s face in reckless abandon.

“Let it out, baby,” Toni says, closing her lips around her folds. Cheryl hits her peak, crying out into the back of her hand and letting out a huge breath as the feeling of pleasure overwhelms her body. Her heart’s racing slows in time and she sits up. “God, Toni. That was so good.”

Toni stands. “You’re welcome,” she says, walking away awkwardly, disappointed that the woman wouldn’t reciprocate.

“Oh, no, Toni,” Cheryl stops her. “Get back here. You’re not leaving before I show you a good time.”

Toni wipes a combination of drool and Cheryl’s arousal from her lips, center pounding in excitement at the woman’s words. She hurriedly removes her pants and thong, hovering above Cheryl’s lap as Cheryl pushes two fingers into her body. Toni moans and starts humping the woman’s fingers as she gets fucked hard and fast. 

“Be quiet,” Cheryl growls. “My coworkers are right down the hall.”

“Sorry,” Toni pants, rolling her hips and holding onto Cheryl’s shoulders as she moves back and forth. “Not sorry.”

Sweat drips down her stomach between her breasts and it doesn’t take long for her orgasm to shake her to the core, clenching repeatedly around Cheryl’s fingers. After a minute she slumps against Cheryl’s chest. When their eyes meet, Cheryl looks extremely proud.

“Well done, Professor Power-Bottom,” Toni teases, grabbing their clothes off the floor and tossing Cheryl’s to her. “Will I see you tomorrow? I know it’s a holiday.”

Cheryl checks her calendar. “Can’t. I have a staff meeting and then professional development seminars all day.” 

Toni groans. “Excuses, excuses. Don’t worry, though, prof,” she tells her, “I’ll be thinking of you all day…and all night long.” And with that she’s out the door.

-

The next day Toni gets a text as she’s sitting in her dorm room, listening to music on her bed. She checks her phone lazily and sees a message from an unknown number.

“Toni - meet me at my apartment at 10 tonight. 431 Winchester Ave, #069. -P. CMB.”

Toni falls back onto her bed and smiles like she’s won the lottery. After a minute she texts a reply.

-

Cheryl sees her phone ding and picks it up immediately. 

“Professor Blossom, I will see you in apartment 69. LOL.”

Cheryl rolls her eyes at Toni’s response.

“Forget about coming,” she almost texts, before settling on, “I’m going to get you back for that tonight. And for fucking me in front of my student yesterday.”

-

Toni smirks. “Whatever. See you in a few hours…wear that red suit I like?”

-

Cheryl’s breath hitches. “Only if you wear the fishnet tights I like.”

“Deal,” the reply comes back faster than ever.

Cheryl Marjorie Blossom. You are so royally screwed.


	8. "I have no family, actually." (Humor, Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High-school Cheryl and Toni are girlfriends.
> 
> This is Cheryl and Toni being self-aware of how little screentime they get. A parody/humorous take on "Robert" restricting them.
> 
> Lol, enjoy!
> 
> #chonideservesbetter

God, Toni. Pick up the damn phone, Cheryl thinks, trying her for the third time. She decides to leave a message. “Hi, Toni, it’s me. Your GIRLFRIEND. I’ve been trying to reach you for hours, I have no idea where you are or what you’re doing.” She takes a deep breath in and releases it. “You weren’t at Vixens practice today, which is weird, because you’re a Vixen. And I went to Pops today but not with you, with some random girls I just met, which...” Cheryl slowly narrows her eyes. “Is weird because you’re my girlfriend…” What the fuck was going on? “Anyways, call me back if you get this. I’m worried you’ve disappeared off the face of the earth.”

-

A few hours later, Cheryl tries again.

“Toni, why aren’t you answering? I’d go over to your trailer but my mom has me on house arrest, and quite frankly, I don’t even know where it is, I’ve never been seen there before.” Cheryl taps her fingers on her desk impatiently. “This is just weird, okay? I feel like I never see you. I mean, we’ve never had a conversation about our relationship before, if you can even call it that, since we technically didn’t get the chance to call each other girlfriends until little miss Lodge confirmed it herself. And now that I think about it, we’ve never been on a date. If you’re alive, ma cherie, call me back.”

-

The call finally comes in at 11pm. 

Cheryl picks it up before the first tone finishes ringing. “Toni, wh—“

“Hey babe,” Toni says sleepily.

“‘Hey babe’?” Cheryl says, growing angry. “I haven’t seen you in who knows how long and all you have to say is ‘hey babe’?!”

Toni groans. “I’m okay, I promise. I’m sorry for not calling you back, but there was this guy in the Southside who kept preventing me from leaving my trailer. I dunno why, he let Jughead and Betty go, but not me.”

Cheryl frowns. “Wait, what? Who was he? Do I know him?”

“He introduced himself as Robert Ager-Sacada.” Toni yawns. “Who knows?”

“Wait, I totally know him! Last time I tried to make a speech over the announcements he showed up and cut the mic! What a rude piece of shit.” Cheryl sounds heated through the phone.

“Babe, chill,” Toni laughs, “the point is, I’m okay.”

Cheryl sighs. “Also, I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with my mom, Nana Rose, and me next weekend. Nana is super excited, she’s been dying to meet ‘Laurel Topaz’s great-niece.’ Apparently they were good friends back in the day, I had no idea. Anyways, you can bring your family and everything. I really want to meet them.”

“No can do, Cher.” Toni’s voice says plainly.

“Why not?” Cheryl asks quizzically. “Is it about your family?”

“I have no family, actually.”

Five whole seconds of silence follow. Then Cheryl breaks it with, “you’re kidding, right?”

“Nope.”

“How can you—“

“I have no idea. I guess the universe just doesn’t want me to have a family…or a backstory…or anyone in my life besides my girlfriend who I never get to see. Weird, huh?” Toni sounds just as bewildered as Cheryl feels.

“Yeah…” Cheryl says after a short while. “Well…I guess I’ll see you at school then?”

“Maybe, if Robert doesn’t stand outside my trailer and bar me from showing up again. Look, Cher, I love you, but I gotta hang up now. I’ll explain later, or…maybe not, who knows?”

Cheryl opens her mouth to counter, but the line cuts out before she can say anything. 

F*cking Robert…


	9. "I never did the dance for you." (FLUFF & SMUT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two girlfriends go on a date, experience a movie cliche, and get down to it. Toni has other plans as well.
> 
> In this chapter, they are 22 years old.

“Table for two, please,” Cheryl says, resting her elbows on the hostess’ counter.

“My pleasure. Will your guest be arriving shortly?” The man asks, eyes glued to the floor. When he turns his gaze upward, he beams. “Ms. Blossom!”

“Fabio!” Cheryl exclaims, a grin spreading across her lips. “I haven’t seen you since I was a little girl!”

He laughs. “How are you doing these days? You used to come here all the time.”

“Well, that was before my mother decided it wasn’t classy enough for us,” Cheryl grimaces. “She was wrong, of course. And even if she wasn’t, I’m not part of that ‘us’ anymore. I’ve emancipated.”

He sighs in relief. “Thank GOD. I couldn’t bear seeing how they treated you all the time, just based on how you were in my restaurant. Are you waiting for someone now?”

“Yes, and she’s late coming back from her job at the Greendale Preschool.” Cheryl takes a deep breath in and releases it. “It’s my girlfriend, Toni.”

“Shut UP.” Fabio covers his mouth. “I knew it,” he whispers more to himself than to her. 

Cheryl rolls her eyes. “Oh, Fabio. You always did know me better than I knew myself.”

He shrugs. “At this point, I’m just happy for you. Do I know her? Is she a regular here?”

“I don’t know, actually. I don’t think so,” Cheryl tells him. “I’ve seen her with your takeout bag a few times. You might recognize her when she comes in, if she ever shows up.”

The door chimes as a figure steps inside. “Sorry I’m late, babe,” Toni comes up from behind Cheryl and puts her hands on her shoulders. “Who’s this?” She says quietly at the man.

“Fabio, this is my girlfriend, Antoinette Topaz. Toni, my family used to be regulars here. Fabio was my closest friend in a town for a long time,” she says, grabbing Toni’s waist and squeezing lightly.

Toni groans in approval before reaching around her girlfriend to shake Fabio’s hand. “Great to meet you.”

He smiles. “Let me get you two lovebirds a table.” 

After they sit at a secluded booth, a waiter comes over. “What can I get you two ladies to drink?”

Toni glances at the menu and her eyes widen at the pricing. “Oh damn. I’ll have a water, thanks.”

Cheryl rolls her eyes and directs her attention to the waiter. “Two glasses of your finest wine.”

Toni starts to object.

“Don’t even bother. I want nothing but perfection for my girlfriend.” She puts her hand over Toni’s and smiles. “I’m paying.”

The waiter leaves, returning in a minute with two glasses and a few dinner specials menus. 

“Everything looks good,” Toni says, stomach grumbling. “Oh, and sorry for suggesting this place, I know we had leftovers at home from when I cooked yesterday.” She raises the wine glass to her mouth, shakes it around and takes a smooth sip. 

”That’s quite all right,” Cheryl says, dismissing the concern. “You know how much I like to eat out.”

Toni gulps loudly. “Mhm,” she replies weakly, not missing the mischievous twinkle in Cheryl’s eyes. 

They browse the options a minute more before deciding. 

“I’ll have the rack of lamb with gratin,” Cheryl says, folding the menu and handing it to the waiter. 

“Good choice, babe,” Toni hums. “I’ll get the filet minon special how it comes. Thanks.” 

“I love a girl who can eat,” Cheryl says, biting her lip. “It’s sexy.”

Toni laughs. “The fact that I don’t starve myself is sexy?”

Cheryl rolls her eyes. “Just take the compliment, TT.”

-

“Want a taste?” Cheryl asks, cutting the lamb into chops. 

“Mm—“ Toni says, chewing a mouthful of her own food. “Can I try the potatoes instead?”

Cheryl gathers a few of the thin potato slices covered in warm cheese and holds her fork up to Toni’s lips across the table. Toni smirks, her mouth closing around the fork for a moment just longer than necessary. She swallows the bite with a moan of content and licks her lips clean. 

Cheryl’s breath hitches. She clears her voice unsuccessfully. “H-how was it?”

“I love the taste,” Toni says truthfully. “But it’s not what I want to eat tonight.”

Cheryl’s cheeks flush. Toni is sure if she could press the girl’s body against her own she would feel the girl’s heart beating a mile a minute. Trying to gain her composure back, Cheryl responds with, “Calm yourself, Antoinette.”

Toni narrows her eyes, smirking. “But how can I, when you’re my girlfriend?”

“Fair point,” Cheryl admits, taking another sip of wine. “I’m irresistible.”

“Sensational,” Toni adds. “But,” she says, staring at her empty plate, “why don’t you finish up so we can go home—"

“Toni, just give me a minute,” Cheryl interjects, stuffing the rest of the potatoes in her mouth and cutting another piece of the lamb off. “I’m almost done.”

Toni sighs, crossing her arms. “Take your time, I guess. Every minute here is another minute you don’t get me buried between your—“

Cheryl drops the silverware loudly on her dish, waving the waiter over. “I’ll take the check, please.”

As Cheryl signs her name on the bill, Toni puts on her leather jacket. “Ready, ma cherie?” Cheryl’s eyes wander to the window as they stand. 

“Shit, it’s raining outside,” Toni says, taking her girlfriend’s hand. “Did you bring a coat with a hood?”

Cheryl shakes her head. “How far away did you park?”

Toni grimaces. “Three blocks. What, there was like no parking here!”

“What are we gonna do?” Cheryl asks. They pause at the door. 

“Get wet,” Toni says, pushing it open. 

The two of them race down the sidewalk, Toni a few paces ahead of her girlfriend, Cheryl squealing as her blouse gets soaked and the rain runs though the inside of her fancy shoes. “Toni! I’m so going to get you back for this!”

“Last one to the car has to top!” Toni says breathlessly, heels clacking on the pavement. 

“Like hell I’m gonna lose,” Cheryl mutters, turning the corner and picking up the pace to pass her girlfriend. “I see your car!” Cheryl shouts, pointing a block away.

Toni stops, panting at her still-moving girlfriend. “Cher, w-wait up.”

“Not today, Cha-Cha!” Cheryl calls mercilessly over her shoulder. “I was born for this moment.” 

Within seconds the redhead reaches the car, smacking the metal and then leaning against the door handle.

“Wow,” Toni laughs. “Guess you really are going to be Cheryl Bottom tonight.”

“Come here, ya big goof,” Cheryl says, pulling her in by the jacket lapels for a long kiss, rain dripping down their faces, a mixture of sweat and water sticking their hair to their foreheads. Thunder rumbles in the background. 

“We better get home!” Toni says over the booms and the pattering of the rain. 

“What?!” Cheryl yells, running around to the passenger door. 

“Just get in!” Toni says, sliding into the driver’s seat.

They slam the doors simultaneously, shivering from the cold.

“I love you,” Cheryl tells her, bringing their lips together again. “God, you’re so wet.” The seats are slippery underneath them.

“You don’t know the half of it, bombshell,” Toni husks against her lips.

-

“You know what I just realized?” Cheryl says, putting her wet coat on a hanger and walking over to sit on the bed.

“Hm?” Toni returns, following her to the closet and shaking her umbrella off before hanging it up on a hook.

“I never did the dance for you,” Cheryl says simply.

“You mean the serpent dance?” Toni looks surprised. “Well, duh.”

“What do you mean ‘duh’? Every female serpent has to do it,” Cheryl insists. 

“Not anymore,” Toni says. “I had it removed from our traditions when you were thinking of joining our group. I was telling your cousin, Betty, how sexist I think it is, and how I don’t think any woman should have to do it.” She walks over to the bed and sits close to Cheryl, almost in her lap. “I did it for you, baby.”

Cheryl is stunned. “But how did you know I was interested in joining? I never mentioned it…”

Toni smiles. “You voted, at the Whyte Wyrm when FP asked all the serpents to. Even before that, you joined in on the Pickens’ Day Protest when you had every reason not to, what with your great-grandpa so against my people.” She chuckles. “You were even starting to be kinder to Jug and Fangs during the musical, backstage.”

“Wow,” Cheryl says, impressed. “You’re right. I guess I…gravitated towards you guys before I even knew it. It’s not that I didn’t think you were all scum before; I did. And I was wrong about it, TT.” She puts a hand on Toni’s thigh. “But…I needed a family, and I’m so glad I found one. With you.”

Toni beams. “Babe.”

Cheryl leans in to kiss her, lingering for just a moment more. She bites Toni’s bottom lip and triumphs on the inside as the other girl groans. She pulls away. “That being said,” her voice drips with sex appeal and it takes all Toni’s self control not to pin her on the bed right then and there. “I would really, really love to give you that serpent dance. Here, in private.”

“Oh,” Toni tells her, mind fuzzing. “Is that so?”

Cheryl nods. “Mhm. Just for you, ma cherie.”

“Well then,” Toni says shakily. “I’m sure as hell not gonna argue with that.”

Cheryl moves farther away from Toni, moving her fingers down to take off her own shirt, pulling it above her head ever-so-slowly. Toni reaches her hands behind Cheryl’s back to unclip her lacy bra and Cheryl smacks them away. “No touching.”

Toni groans in frustration. “Ugh, fine.” She scoots backward and folds her hands behind her head, laying on her back against propped up pillows. “Go on with the show.”

Cheryl gets off the bed, connects her phone to a stereo and waits til a sensual song flows out of the speakers. Then, she slips out of her pants to reveal her scantily clad underwear. She starts to slink around the support pole in the middle of the room, her long legs wrapping around it in a way that drives Toni crazy. She’s never done this before, but the look on Toni’s face is all the affirmation she needs.

Cheryl slides a hand up her smooth legs, letting out a breathy moan, as Toni watches in awe, moving from lying to sitting position to get a closer look.

“Babe,” Toni says, wiping drool from the corner of her lips.

“Mhm?” comes the reply as Cheryl hooks her legs around the bottom of the pole and slowly drops to the ground, grinding against it with her underwear still on. As she moves back up, she feels her own heart thudding and hears Toni’s breath hitching, with a few curses no doubt leaving her mouth in a whisper. Cheryl smirks, walking around the pole with one hand on it and the other hand tousling through her fiery waves, enjoying the effect she has on Toni.

“Talk to me, Antoinette,” Cheryl husks, dropping to the floor again and keeping her eyes on the girl on the bed.

Toni’s own heart threatens to burst. “Ch-Cheryl…”Cheryl leans her head back, eyes rolling to the back of her head as she laughs dryly. “I’m going to need more than just my name, ma cherie.”

“Fuck, Cheryl, you look so good right now,” Toni says breathlessly. “I want you so bad.”

Cheryl purrs, leaning with her back against the pole and closing her eyes and putting her arms above her head to wrap around it. “And what would you do if you had me right now?”

Toni feels faint. “I’d pull you in closer to me, and I-I’d put my hands on you. Everywhere. Until you’d beg me to go where you need it.”

Cheryl lowers her arms from above her head and bites a lip, much to Toni’s content.

“I’d tease you before giving you everything you want…everything you need,” Toni says in a rasp. “Until your thighs would start shaking beyond control and you’d fall apart in my lap, just like that, so pretty for me.”

The look of Cheryl’s face changes and her eyes go completely dark. “Fuck this stupid dance,” she says in a rush before leaving the pole and walking over to crash her lips into Toni’s, straddling her as Toni falls backwards in surprise, their mouths never detaching. Toni groans into the girl’s mouth hungrily, her center tingling and her mind only on her girlfriend. She focuses all her strength on sitting up, her back straight, her hands pawing at Cheryl’s warm back as the girl adjusts herself in Toni’s lap. 

Toni’s lips part from Cheryl’s to leave wet kisses on her neck, her head thrown back as she moans in pleasure.

“Toni, please—“ she starts, panting and moving her hips in an attempt to persuade Toni.

“I’m getting there,” Toni chuckles, sucking in a breath and finally getting to unclip Cheryl’s bra from the back. Her eyes fall on Cheryl’s breasts and she curses. “You’re so fucking beautiful, Cheryl. Don’t ever forget that.”

Cheryl ceases her heavy breaths. “As long as I have you around, I never will.”

Toni’s face softens. “Cher—“

Cheryl rolls her eyes. “Yeah, yeah. I know. Just fuck me, okay? We can deal with all this sappy shit later.” 

Toni nods, breathing heavily and moving her hands from Cheryl’s abdomen up to her breasts, taking in the sounds the girl makes in her lap as the sensations overtake her body. She leans up—Cheryl’s height makes her almost taller than the other girl when she’s in her lap—and gently takes a nipple into her mouth, feeling Cheryl’s panties get wetter on her thighs at the action. After a minute of teasing Toni’s had enough. “I think it’s about time I show you the good time I’ve been thinking of doing since back at the restaurant,” Toni says, motioning for Cheryl to get off of her so she can pull the panties down her legs, pressing kisses to the inside of her thighs as Cheryl whimpers in anticipation. 

Toni’s tongue finds its way into Cheryl’s center and Cheryl lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, stepping forward into her face, hands knotting in Toni’s hair. 

Toni grins against her wetness, and with a few more licks she turns Cheryl towards the bed and knocks her down playfully until her back is flat on the mattress. “That’s my girl,” Toni hums, teeth grazing over Cheryl’s clit. “So wet for me. Spread open just for me.”

Cheryl groans, trying to grab hold on Toni’s head again but Toni refuses. “Cher, remember? No touching.”

“How—how dare you use my own words against me?” Cheryl groans, submitting to the girl’s orders and fisting the silk sheets in her hands instead. 

Toni closes her lips around Cheryl’s clit, using thumbs to massage the girl’s folds. “You love it, babygirl.” Toni continues for a while, taking in Cheryl’s high-pitched breaths and moans and trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. 

Cheryl’s stomach flutters too, though her groin pounds more than anything. “God, Toni—Toni—“

Toni rubs hands on the inside of Cheryl’s hot thighs as her tongue works magic on Cheryl’s pulsing clit. “What do you need, baby?” Toni husks. 

“I want—oh—I want to ride your fingers. Like in your fantasy,” Cheryl says, eyes screwed shut. 

Toni smirks. “Then sit up.” 

Cheryl gets off her back and straddles Toni, moving the girl’s brown and pink strands behind her shoulders. “God, you are so perfect...how did you get so perfect?”

Toni blushes. “You’re too much, Cheryl Marjorie Blossom.”

“Show me,” Cheryl says, heart beating and eyes trained on Toni’s. 

Toni’s left thumb lands on Cheryl’s clit, rubbing firmly to help her along. Cheryl thrusts from her position sitting on Toni’s lap, taking whatever she can get. “Toni—more.”

Toni puts her right hand under Cheryl’s center and watches as the girl sinks slowly onto a finger, closing her eyes in pleasure and moving around as she gets used to it. “That’s it, baby,” Toni encourages her, sliding a second finger in when she feels Cheryl getting more aroused inside. 

And that’s how it goes for a comfortable amount of time. The two girls, lust taking over their brains and the outside world fading to nothing as they stay wrapped up in each other’s love. 

When Cheryl gets closer to climax, chants of Toni’s name fill Toni’s ear, and Cheryl’s hands grip the light hairs at the back of Toni’s neck, and Toni’s fingers pound deep into Cheryl’s center hitting her g-spot every time. 

“Toni, I’m gonna c—“ Cheryl’s mouth hangs open as the sensations pull her higher to the point of no return. 

“I know, babygirl,” Toni says, running her hands up Cheryl’s bare sides keeping her eyes on Cheryl’s scrunched face as the girl tries to delay her orgasm. “Go ahead...”

Cheryl lets her orgasm seize control of her body, moaning loudly in release and clenching around her lover’s fingers over and over again, pressing closer into her to keep pressure on her clit as she rides the waves. 

After a minute she combs her red hair back with one hand and kisses Toni, the remains of her own arousal still coating Toni’s lips. “That was...amazing,” Cheryl admits, detaching herself from Toni’s mouth to breathe. 

“I’m glad,” Toni says with a smile. “Because there’s something I’ve meaning to—“

“Whatever it is, it can wait,” Cheryl interrupts, hands reaching to Toni’s belt eagerly. “I want to repay you for what you gave me.”

Toni chuckles nervously. “How many girls can say they’ve been topped by Cheryl Blossom?”

“Literally none of them, ma chérie,” Cheryl growls, undoing the belt and sliding Toni’s pants off before sitting up, a thought forming in her brain. “Wait. I just got an idea.” 

Cheryl gets off the bed, walking over to the dresser and sliding open the first few drawers. “Damn, where are they? I thought I left them right h—“

“Cher, no—“ Toni’s eyes fly open in delayed realization. 

The redhead’s breath hitches. “Oh.” Her slender fingers pick up the small black box and bring it into Toni’s view. “This isn’t handcuffs.”

Toni has her face in her hands. “I can explain,” she starts, but the words don’t come out of her mouth. 

“Please do.” She places the box down on the dresser. 

Toni stands, pulling her pants back on and handing Cheryl her bra. “Cheryl, I didn’t want you to find out like this, but...” she takes a huge breath and lets it out in a rush. “Ok, whew. Why is this is so hard—give me your hands, babe.”

Cheryl reluctantly gives her hands over to Toni. 

“Cheryl, I want you to know how much I love you. And I know we’re young, and it’s something we tell each other like every day, but I really, really mean it, okay? I know in my heart that I’ll never find anyone else for me, anyone else who’s as...brave, intelligent, selfless, and utterly incredible as you are. And I wouldn’t ever want to. Because I have you.” Toni notices tears start to fall down Cheryl’s face out of her watery brown eyes. “Babe, don’t cry. Please, I’m almost finished,” she says with a shaky laugh. “What I’m trying to say, is...I would love nothing more than to be with you forever. To be your forever and always, til death do us part.” She squeezes Cheryl’s sweaty palms. “Do you understand what I’m saying?”

Cheryl takes Toni’s face in her hands and kisses her with more passion than ever before. “I think so,” she says finally. “Only you’re wrong about one thing.”

Toni narrows her eyes. “What?”

“You’re crazy to think that I’m leaving you in the afterlife,” Cheryl says, wiping tears from her cheeks. 

Toni rolls her eyes and laughs. “Hand me that box.”

Cheryl gives her the box, still trembling. “Here you go, ma chérie.”

Toni takes it and sniffs, getting down on one knee and preparing for the moment in her life she’s sure she’ll never forget. Her fingers shake as she opens the little box and pulls out a glittering ring of silver and red jewels. “Cheryl Marjorie Blossom, will you marry me?” 

Cheryl nods repeatedly, biting her lip to prevent from breaking out in a sob. “Yes!”

It’s the happiest she’s felt in her life. 

Toni breathes a sigh in relief, sliding the ring onto Cheryl’s finger and kissing the back of her hand before standing up and tiptoeing to press a kiss to the girl’s forehead. Cheryl wraps her hands around Toni, pulling her in for a hug. “God, I love you so much,” she murmurs into Toni’s shoulder. “You’re so quiet all of a sudden,” she says with a smile. “Why?”

Toni shrugs. “I dunno, I guess...I’m just so happy you said yes.”

Cheryl slaps her arm lightly. “You can’t have seriously thought I was going to say no, you goon!”

Toni shrugs again. “Hey, I was nervous nonetheless. I’ve been wanting to do it for...you don’t know how long.”

Cheryl’s heart flutters. “I’m the luckiest girl in the world.”

“And don’t you forget it,” Toni says, squinting and kissing her on the lips again until her mind goes dizzy. 

Cheryl pulls away finally. “Well, I guess we know who wears the pants in this relationship.”

Toni looks amused. “Cheryl Blossom, how incredibly sexist!”

They both laugh. 

“But...speaking of pants...” Toni drones on, unbuttoning her own. 

Cheryl rolls her eyes. “Really? ‘Speaking of pants?’ That has got to be the worst transition I’ve ever heard.”

Toni looks exasperated. “I think I deserve to be forgiven. Proposing to you was exhausting.”

“How romantic,” Cheryl says sarcastically, pushing Toni onto the bed and hovering over her hungrily. “I’m so happy to have you as my fiancée.”

Toni’s pulse pounds everywhere in her body. “Actions speak louder than words.”

“This is how I know you’re not a Blossom,” Cheryl says, peppering kisses down Toni’s smooth neck. 

“Not yet,” Toni corrects. 

It is a long, blissful night.


	10. "That suit is really doing things to me." (FLUFF & SMUT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl is a fashion designer. Toni is a famous celebrity photographer (and supportive wife).
> 
> They attend an LGBT Awards Ceremony. Woohoo! :)
> 
> -
> 
> They are 26 and married - and yes, they enjoy calling each other by the other's surname even though they are both Blossom Topazes.
> 
> ...also, Cheryl tops in this one (I'm sorry, it was a request). Hope you like!

“Toni, where are you? The event’s about to start!” Her wife’s frantic tone echoes through the car’s sound system. 

“I know, babe, I’m almost there, don’t worry,” Toni says, slamming on the breaks at a yellow light and cursing at her law-abiding brain. 

“Okay, well, you picked a bad time to procrastinate, I might be getting an award!”

“I know, Cheryl, please just calm down, I’ll explain as soon as I get there.” Toni presses on the gas and makes a turn into the arena parking lot. The seatbelt presses into her stomach and she grimaces slightly.

“Whatever, I’ll see you soon.”

Toni can tell that her wife’s attitude stems from the anxiety of going on stage and the whole night she’s sure to be a wreck. She wishes she could’ve been there early but there were…other matters to attend to.

-

She arrives a minute before the event starts and takes her place in the reserved seating at the front, next to Cheryl, without looking at her.

“You’re late,” Cheryl through gritted teeth so as to not attract the cameras.

“I know,” Toni whispers to her side. “I told you, I’ll explain—“

“There’s no time,” Cheryl shoots back. “Later.”

Toni just nods and settles back into her seat. 

The announcer on stage gets their attention. “Welcome, ladies, gentlemen, and all people, to the fourth annual LGBT Fashion Awards!” He waits for applause. “Can I just say, it is truly an honor to be hosting tonight, knowing I’m surrounded by so many talented, beautiful individuals.”

Toni glances to her side, finally looking at Cheryl’s outfit. It takes all her effort not to whistle. “Damn, Topaz,” Toni tells her in a low husk. “That suit is really doing things to me.” 

The corners of Cheryl’s lips turn up in a smirk. “Control yourself, Blossom.”

“But enough lead-in. And now, for the first award of the night. this one is going out to the Breakout LGBT Fashion Designer of 2026. We are lucky to have a great number of successful businessmen and women whose designs have been recognized worldwide. This year’s award, however, will be given to one outstanding breakout designer whose work has been notable on many levels. She,” the announcer says, as the crowd murmurs at the reveal of the winner’s gender, “never fails to amaze an audience with sheer brilliance and creativity.”

Toni turns to Cheryl, squeezing her hand. “I know it’s you, babe. I can feel it.”

Cheryl breathes nervously. “Don’t get your hopes up.”

“Without further ado, I would like to announce the winner of this year’s Breakout Designer award—Cheryl Blossom Topaz.” The announcer gestures to the front row as the crowd roars in approval and applause. Cheryl stands in surprise, her ears dulling out the sound of Toni’s congratulations, and makes her way onstage to accept the golden trophy.

~ FLASHBACK TO 5 YEARS AGO ~

“Cheryl, over here!”

“Cheryl, sweetheart, look here!”

“Beautiful, now turn to us!”

The young redhead tries to keep herself together despite the third hour of modeling her designs approaching. She knows it would have been easier to hire another girl to model her designs, but a selfish part of her wants to be the one showing them off. So she soldiers on, smile struggling to stay on her face.

“Sorry, sorry. Just pushing through.” A short young photographer in the crowd, holding her camera tightly so as to not lose it, attempts to get closer to where the redhead is posing. She focuses her camera before taking a few shots with flash. Looking at the product, her eyebrows raise. Stunning shot, she thinks. Maybe these photos will allow her to make her big break. She takes a few more photos before the redhead’s eye catches with her camera lens. 

The girl facing the camera opens her eyes a bit wider, stands up a bit straighter with her hands on her hips, and gives her first small smile since the beginning of the shoot. 

The photographer doesn’t know if she’s just imagining it, but her own heart stops. The shoot is soon over, and the photographer prepares to go home, still in awe of the beauty of the designer modeling.

“You, over there,” the photographer hears from behind her. She turns around and it’s the designer walking towards her. Her heart thuds. “What’s your name?”

“Ant-Antoinette Topaz,” the photographer says, reaching out a clammy hand to the gorgeous redhead. “It’s a pleasure to—“

“Yes, it always is,” Cheryl returns. “Antoinette,” she says, rolling the name around in her mouth. “You don’t hear that every day.”

The photographer blushes. “It was my mother’s name. Everyone calls me Toni.”

Cheryl rolls her eyes. “First you say you’re Antoinette, then you’re Toni.” She crosses her arms. “Is there anything you’ve said so far that’s the truth?”

Toni squints, sensing a challenge before softening up. “It really is a pleasure to meet you,” she says with a wink, turning to walk away from the girl. 

Toni doesn’t hear the girl reply until seconds later and enjoys how off-guard she’s left her. “Smooth!” Cheryl calls from behind. “But I usually make a girl take me out for drinks before I get to the pleasure.”

Toni’s sapphic heart flutters as she turns back to face her. “8 o’clock. The bar on Fifth Avenue.”

-

Cheryl shows up close to half an hour late, with a poor apology. “I was busy doing business,” she says, sitting on a barstool as she looks into the gleam of Toni’s eyes.

“Hmm,” Toni says, signaling for the bartender to come over. “It’s no issue. So was I. What would you like to drink?”

“Anything you can make with raspberry rum, sil vou plait,” Cheryl tells the bartender. “I have a craving for something sweet tonight.”

Toni gulps. “Just a vodka sprite, please.”

Bit by bit at the bar, the two young women learn things about each other. Cheryl is a fashion designer who models her own clothes, fresh out of an accelerated program at a design school not far from the city. Toni is a celebrity photographer who’s had a couple of small deals but has big plans for the future.

A few small-talk conversations later, Toni has to interrupt. “I’m sorry, but I just have to ask. Are you seeing anyone right now?”

Cheryl stares into her soul. “No, Antoinette,” she says, Toni shivering at the use of her name. “I’m not.”

Toni clears her throat. “Neither am I.”

Cheryl raises an eyebrow and the two turn to their drinks. 

Toni starts again. “Do you want to, maybe, um—“

Cheryl licks her lips and moves in almost all the way to Toni’s face, the two of them closing their eyes on instinct. “Do you think I would be here if I didn’t want to be seeing you?” She whispers seductively onto Toni’s slightly ajar mouth.

Toni opens her eyes for an instant and leans forward to catch the taller girl by surprise. Cheryl groans into her mouth, slipping tongue in without a care in the world that the bar is full of hundreds of loud New Yorkers. 

Half a minute later, Toni pulls away, more than aroused. “Do you want to get out of here?” She says, voice hoarse from lack of breath. 

“I’m surprised you even have to ask.”

~ BACK TO PRESENT TIME ~

Cheryl taps on the microphone and smiles. “Hi, everyone. Wow, this is an incredible arena. Um, I’d just like to say what an honor it is to receive this award. The past few years I have been working hard to make designs that really connect with people all over the world, people of different shapes, colors, sizes, to fit everyone’s unique sense of style, while maintaining my own vision for the outfits.” Her eyes scan the crowd and her heart shines as she sees cousin Polly with the twins and cousin Betty smiling back at her. “I would like to thank everyone on my production team, everyone who has supported me and been there for me my whole life, especially my family in the audience today, Polly, Betty, and my niece and nephew: hi June, hi Dag.” The crowd murmurs in admiration as Cheryl lets out a shaky laugh. “And, most of all, I would like to thank my beautiful, amazing, talented, sensational wife Antoinette Topaz for giving me the strength to face myself and others every single day. I am so lucky to have you. I would not be up here, celebrating my designs, were it not for your inspirational courage. You’ve made me proud to be who I am, proud to be an unapologetic queer woman in a time where society has told me it’s something to be ashamed of. Toni, I love you more than you’ll ever know.” Her eyes meet Toni’s and Toni beams in adoration. “Speaking as a lesbian with much pride, I hope that my brand sends a message to young members of the LGBT community everywhere,” she says, leaning in to the microphone and raising her voice boldly. “You are not alone. And you can do great things. Spectacular things. Much bigger than I ever will. Have faith in yourself, and no matter what, do not give up.” She gives a final smile. “Thank you.”

The applause is deafening. Toni is the first on her feet, cheering for her wife as she comes down the stairs. She reaches out arms to pull her in for a hug, not even noticing the cameras flashing at the two’s embrace. “That was beautiful,” Toni whispers into her ear, choked up. 

“Thank you,” Cheryl says back, pulling away and holding her hand as they sit back down. 

-

The two women reach their hotel room at a quarter to midnight.

“I must say, Toni, I thought I’d be exhausted, but,” Cheryl starts. “I’ve still got so much energy.”

“It’s the adrenaline, I think,” Toni says, stepping out of her own sequined dress. “God, I’m so proud of you. My award-winning wife.” 

Cheryl blushes. “I love you so much.”

“And I love you too,” Toni says, sliding on a nightgown and walking over to kiss Cheryl, lingering a bit extra. “Especially in that suit,” she adds with a smirk. 

Cheryl rolls her eyes. “You would.”

“It’s very hot,” Toni defends. “It screams, ‘I’m a powerful woman of Sappho who could ruin you by breathing.’”

Cheryl laughs. “I’m not sure about that, but I can think of a few ways for you to show how much you like it.”

Toni’s eyebrows raise. “Oh really?”

Cheryl nods, eyes aglow. “And I’ll let you do them to me...but only after I do you first.”

Toni’s breath hitches. “Holy hell.”

The woman chuckles lowly. “On your back, Blossom.”

Toni backs into the bed and lets herself get pushed backwards by her wife. Cheryl crawls up her body. 

“God, I’m so torn,” Toni says breathlessly as Cheryl lays kisses to Toni’s neck. “I wanna—oh—I wanna take your suit jacket off but it just looks so good on you.”

“I look good on you,” Cheryl says, nipping at her neck and leaving more than one bruise. “And I think I can help you control yourself.” She reaches toward her own neck and pulls off her black bow tie, untying it into a ribbon. 

Toni breathes out shakily. “Wow, Topaz. Didn’t know you had it in you.”

“Shut up,” Cheryl growls as she ties Toni’s wrists to the headboard bar and beams on the inside at Toni’s groan in slight pain. “You 100% did.”

“You’ll be the death of me, Cher,” Toni says, chest heaving as she thrusts herself upwards to feel Cheryl hovering above her. 

“I know,” Cheryl says. “Now lie back and let mommy do all the work.”

Toni’s eyes snap open. “What?”

Cheryl’s head tilts in confusion. “What, it’s not working for you?”

Toni panics. “No, I—I just thought that—never mind. Keep going.”

Cheryl returns to Toni’s mouth, kissing her lips while moving herself on top of Toni’s almost bare body. She slinks downwards and runs her fingers up Toni’s upper thigh before pulling Toni’s underwear off her legs. “So wet for me,” she drones. “Were you like this all day?”

Toni shakes her head. “N—no—“

Cheryl laughs dryly. “I have a hard time believing that.” She lowers her head to Toni’s center and spreads the woman’s legs farther apart. When her tongue dips into Toni’s dripping folds, Toni hisses, hands no-doubt getting red marks as she yanks them into the headboard pole. 

“Oh my—fuck—Cheryl, Cheryl—“ Toni moans, her hips jerking up to meet Cheryl’s lips. 

Cheryl grins against the woman beneath her, her tongue dragging slowly over Toni’s clit driving her nuts. “Is this getting you off, Antoinette? Me in my...suit and pants?”

“Just—ohh—fuck me, please please please Cheryl I’ll do anything—“ Toni can’t believe the submissive words are coming out of her mouth. 

“Yes you will,” Cheryl says greedily, her lips closing around Toni’s clit and humming against her center. 

After a minute she pulls away and Toni whimpers in disapproval, hands begging to come out of the restraints. Cheryl goes to kiss Toni’s lips, Toni savoring the taste of herself on Cheryl’s tongue. Then, without warning, Cheryl’s two fingers slide easily into Toni’s center. 

“Fuck,” Toni wheezes, desperately unable to grasp at Cheryl’s shoulders still covered in fancy suit jacket as the girl fucks her deep inside, her fingers beckoning against Toni’s sensitive walls. “Oh my god, Cheryl!”

Cheryl buries her head into Toni’s neck and sucks hickeys into her warmth all while fingering her to a climax. 

“Cheryl, oh god, Cher—“ Toni’s head stills for a minute and her eyes screw shut. 

Cheryl twists her fingers back and forth. “Mhm?” The vibrations from her voice onto Toni’s neck are what pushes Toni over the edge. Her back snaps and she lets out a guttural moan as sparks run rampant inside her heat, the physical pleasure too much to handle.

After a minute, Toni feels her wrists fall onto the pillows next to her. Cheryl must have undone the bow tie. 

“That...was...that was...that—“ Toni tries to calm down. 

“I’m sure it was,” Cheryl says smugly. 

“You should top more often,” Toni says all in a rush. 

“In your dreams, Blossom,” Cheryl tells her, moving off to lay her head on a pillow beside Toni’s. 

“How could you tell?” Toni jokes with a wink. 

“You’re a child, Antoinette,” Cheryl says with a laugh. 

Toni bites her lip, heart beating out of her chest. “I would hate for that to be true.”

Cheryl frowns. “Why?”

Toni takes a last look at Cheryl’s face before getting up, putting on a T-shirt and bringing back a manilla folder. 

“Toni, what is that?” Cheryl says, eyes widening in confusion. 

Toni sits at the edge of the bed, hugging the folder to her chest. Cheryl moves closer to her. Finally, Toni takes a deep breath in and out. “Today is not just a special day because of your award-winning talents, or because I got to see you wear a suit, or because I got to be on the bottom for once in our three years of marriage.”

Cheryl looks anxious. “Toni, what are you trying to say?”

Toni’s mouth breaks into a smile with teeth. “I was late to the award show because I was at the doctor’s.” She lets a dark sheet of paper fall out of the folder, holding it out for Cheryl’s trembling fingers to see. “Dr. O’Keefe confirmed the pregnancy this afternoon. We’re going to be mothers.”

Cheryl stares at the sonogram blankly for a second before her hand clasps over her mouth. “Oh my god, Toni!”

Toni nods hard, tears steaming down her face. “The fertility treatments worked. This baby—it’s you, and it’s me.”

Cheryl wipes at Toni’s tears. “Oh my god, I can’t believe this, Toni, I love you so much!” 

Toni laughs and kisses her wife. “So you’re happy?”

“Of course I’m happy, you dunce!” Cheryl says, putting her palm over Toni’s small belly. “It’s our baby!”

Toni smiles and takes Cheryl’s hands into her own. “I’m so happy for us, Cher. I know you’ve wanted this for so long, and I didn’t know if it was possible, I’m sorry if I ever—“

“Shhh,” Cheryl brings a finger to Toni’s lips. “Don’t be sorry, we everything we need right now. I love you to the moon and back.” 

Toni’s smile turns into a yawn. “And I love you. But I’m also very exhausted right now. You...did your job quite well,” she smirks, head falling onto the pillow. 

Cheryl’s hands fly to her mouth once more. “Holy shit.”

“What?!”

“I cannot believe I just fucked a woman who's carrying my baby.” Cheryl puts her ear over Toni’s lower abdomen, trying to hear God knows what.

Toni kisses her cheek and stifles laughter. “Babe, it’s nothing to worry about. Sex is perfectly fine during pregnancy! Dr. O’Keefe even encourages it!”

Cheryl looks horrified. “I don’t believe it. Oh my god—“

Toni sits up. “Tell me you’re not going to spend the rest of the night looking up shit on Web MD and freaking out.”

“You know I am, Toni. It’s our child!” Cheryl says, grabbing her phone eagerly. “I don’t want he or she to—“

“She.”

Cheryl’s eyes widen and she drops her phone. “Pardon?”

“She,” Toni repeats. “I didn’t tell you this, but...last month before they put in the embryos, I had Dr. O’Keefe do a chromosomal analysis while you were at work.” 

“Oh my god,” Cheryl whispers. 

“I know how much you wanted a daughter so I had her only implant the female zygotes. I hope that’s okay—“

Cheryl takes Toni’s face into her hands and kisses her so hard that Toni’s afraid she’ll melt into nothing. “Yes, Toni, it’s more than okay. I love you so much. You and our daughter,” she says excitedly.

“Me too,” Toni says. “Now can we try to get some sleep?”

Cheryl nods immediately. “Yes, of course. What do you need? Pillows? Blankets? A glass of water? I can get you a—“

Toni laughs. “Cheryl, calm down. I’m three weeks pregnant. I can still function like a normal human being.” 

“I know,” Cheryl says, feeling foolish. “But I want to help you. Anything you need, tell me and it’s yours, okay? I mean it.”

“Thank you, Cher.”

After a minute of silence, Toni starts to drift off. 

“Toni,” she hears a whisper beside her. 

Toni opens one eye. “Yes, Cheryl?”

She turns toward Toni. “Sorry, I know you’re trying to sleep. What do you think we should name her?” 

“Cheryl, we have eight months to think about that.”

“Okay, sorry, you’re right.” She turns back. 

Toni thinks for a bit. “What about Roseanne? After your Nana. I know how much she would’ve loved seeing us together.”

“It’s a nice thought, but too Blossomy. Are you sure you don’t want to name her Antoinette? She’d be the third in the family,” Cheryl tries. 

Toni shakes her head. “It’s a good name, but it’s just for me and my mom.”

Cheryl lights up. “How about Rosetta? That way she gets Rose from my Nana and the Ett from Antoinette.”

“Etta,” Toni says. “As a nickname. Etta Blossom Topaz. I love it. Now can we go to bed?”

Cheryl groans. “Go ahead, my darling. I’ll love you more in the morning.”


	11. “I lose my mind when your thighs are the wreath around my neck.” (FLUFF, humor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl and Toni exchange gifts. Toni seriously misinterprets the mood Cheryl was going for, leading in only one erotic Christmas card.
> 
> No sex, but Choni’s ever-present sexual tension is still there.

“Thank you guys so much for having us, really,” Veronica says gratefully, putting a hand over Betty’s. “We had such a great time.”

“It’s our pleasure,” Toni says. “We’re just so happy that you’re back in town for the holidays. Cheryl told me that your mom is watching Celia for a few days before Christmas.”

“Yeah, Hermione has been such a big help,” Betty says, nodding. “And, I know I don’t have to tell you how great it is to have alone time.”

Toni smiles. “Of course. Cheryl and I are thrilled that my grandpa is watching Tommy Jr. tonight.”

Veronica laughs. “Only for the night? Well then, Betty and I better get out of here and leave you two lovers alone!”

“Speaking of two lovers...” Toni frowns, calling over her shoulder, “Cheryl, where are you? Get in here!” She turns to Betty and Veronica. “I’m sure she’s just cleaning up, I’ll just go check on her.”

Toni stands and heads into the kitchen. She sees Cheryl is turned towards the window, at the sink. “Cheryl?”

She turns around and Toni finds a tear in her eye. “I’m fine, don’t worry.”

Toni walks over to her and pulls her in close. “What is it, baby?”

“It’s nothing,” Cheryl chokes out, hurriedly wiping tears from her cheeks. “I just—I should be so happy right now. I have you,” she says, tucking a stray hair behind Toni’s ear. “I have Tommy, and all our friends are here for us. But...it’s just so hard. Christmas was Jason’s favorite holiday.”

Toni frowns. “I know, baby.”

Cheryl pulls away and looks at the floor, smiling sadly. “Our parents used to call him the true angel of the holiday. And for once I agreed. He knew how hard it was for me to be around them, and all our relatives, all of them pressuring me with questions about the business, the money, about why hadn’t I found a man to help me run the Blossom empire in the event that Jason wasn’t capable.” 

Toni’s eyebrows furrow. “Cher—“

“I think they knew,” she whispers, “that my dad was going to do something awful to Jason one day. How could I not see it coming? Anyway, just forget it, I don’t want to ruin this Christmas, Toni. I love y—“

“Cheryl, please don’t blame yourself for what happened to him,” Toni says, taking Cheryl’s hand in her own. “You couldn’t have done anything about it. And you were such a great sister, from what I’ve heard. Okay? I love you, babe.”

Cheryl’s watery dark eyes meet Toni’s solemn ones and she leans forward to catch Toni’s lips in a kiss. 

“You guys comin?” Veronica’s voice floats to the kitchen from the living room. “I don’t hear much talk going on in there.”

Cheryl groans, pulling away from Toni’s lips and grasping her hand, walking out to the living room. “Sorry about that, Veronica. Cousin Betty. Are you guys on your way out?”

“Yes, actually,” Betty answers, standing. “Thanks so much for everything. This was wonderful.”

Toni nods. “We should have a date night every other week.”

Veronica smiles. “Yes. I’ll look at the calendar as soon as we’re home. Good night!”

As soon as the front door closes, Cheryl runs over to the tall tree. “Ready for presents?” Cheryl says, carrying a big box over to where Toni sits on the couch. 

Toni’s eyebrows raise. “Oh my! Yeah—I’ll be right back, I left mine in the study.”

When she gets back, they each put their gifts in the other’s lap. “Open your card first, TT,” Cheryl says. 

Toni is ecstatic, heart pounding like a little girl’s. She tears the envelope and unfolds the card, silently reading Cheryl’s cursive script. 

( To my forever partner, the mother of my child. I hope our Christmas is the merriest thus far. You are my love and my life. The woman I adore more than anything. Your kindness, selflessness, and sheer brilliance is my gift this year. Here’s yours. )

“Cheryl, this is so beau—“

Cheryl holds a finger to Toni’s lips. “Don’t say anything, just open the gift.”

Toni unwraps it quickly. “Oh my god!” She sees the packaging for the most up-to-date, impressive camera. 

“Do you like it?” Cheryl looks nervous. “I know you haven’t had a chance to pursue your hobbies since Tommy was born.”

“It’s amazing, Cheryl,” Toni says sincerely. “I love it.” She kisses her wife. 

Cheryl beams. “Good. I’m so excited to see what you got me.”

Toni’s face falls. “Uh, you know what, why don’t you just give me back the card I wrote?”

Cheryl looks at her, narrowed eyes suspicious. “Why, Toni?”

“It’s nothing, really, I—“

“What...what did you write in it?” Cheryl says slowly. 

Toni looks down. “I just thought we were going in, um, a different direction for the cards this year.”

Cheryl licks her lips. “Oh? And why would you think that?”

~ FLASHBACK TO THREE WEEKS AGO ~

“Cheryl, come on! We need to go, Jellybean has been watching Tommy for four hours, she’s way overtime.” She knocks hard again on the dressing room door. “Cher—“

The door opens and Toni’s jaw drops. Cheryl is standing, wearing thigh-high red netted tights, heels, and a tight-fit emerald elf outfit that has her breasts on wonderful display. A devious smirk characterizes her face. “Can I help you, babe?”

Toni shifts uncomfortably, pulsing uncontrollably down below. “I—just wanted to see if you’re done trying stuff on. That—that looks, uh...wow.”

Cheryl steps forward so that, in her heels towering over Toni, Cheryl’s breasts float in her face. “Are you...excited for Christmas this year?” Cheryl cooes in a sultry voice. 

Toni nods her head off. “Yeah. Yeah, you could say that,” she breathes out, reaching hands to the straps of Cheryl’s elf suspenders and kissing the spot between her breasts. 

Cheryl closes her eyes. “Oh, it’s going to be one hell of a holiday this year, isn’t it?” She draws in a tight breath as Toni’s tongue darts out against the redhead’s neckline. 

Toni slams the dressing room door shut behind her.

~ BACK TO PRESENT TIME ~

“Oh my god, Toni!” Cheryl bursts out in laughter. “That was not meant to be suggestive.”

Toni hits her jokingly. “You fucked me right afterwards!”

Cheryl wipes happy tears from the corner of her eye. “Well yeah but—oh my god I can’t wait to see what you wrote in that card.”

Toni’s eyes widen. “No, please Cheryl, it’s so humiliating—“ 

Cheryl is too amused to listen. She rips open the red envelope and takes the card out. “Hey this is classy,” she says genuinely, noting the silver Christmas tree reindeer design on the front of the card. She opens it and her eyebrows raise. “Oh dear god.”

Toni’s face reddens as Cheryl begins to read Toni’s handwriting out loud. “Cheryl: I lose my mind when your thighs are the wreath around my neck. All I want for Christmas is you, dressed in your elf costume so I can use a few toys from the North Pole on you. It will be the opposite of a silent night by the time I’m done worshipping your body. I’m going to put the mistletoe right between your—“

“Okay that’s enough!” Toni says, head in her hands, terribly embarrassed. 

Cheryl can’t stop laughing. “Toni, this is such good erotica! Have you considered writing?”

Toni rolls her eyes. “Ha ha.”

“I’m serious,” Cheryl says enthusiastically, reaching for her mug of hot cocoa. “There’s people that do that online just so that other freaks can get off at night. It’s very inspiring.”

“Just open your gift already,” Toni says, trying to gain back her sense of control. “I have things I want to do to you tonight.”

Cheryl smiles. “You see, that would be a great line for your literary porn.”

“I promise I got you a normal gift,” Toni tells her. “The card was the only mistake.”

“Oh it wasn’t a mistake. It’s getting you major points tonight.” She pulls the ribbon undone on the gift in her lap and opens the box. 

Between the wrapping paper is a shining snow globe. Cheryl shakes it, seeing golden glitter flutter around a miniature model of the Eiffel Tower. “Toni, this is so pretty, I love it so—“

“Look more closely, inside the globe.”

Cheryl’s brows furrow. She squints and reads out the tiny words written across the tower. “‘Je t’dore, ma chérie. Toujours et à jamais.’” She looks up lovingly at Toni. “Always and forever.” She leans forward across the couch and takes her wife’s face in her hands, kissing her strongly. 

“I’m glad you like it,” Toni says as she pulls away, biting her own lip. “Because we’re going to Paris for our next anniversary.”

Cheryl’s hands fly to her mouth.

“Surprise, my love.”

Cheryl looks thrilled. She pulls Toni in for a hug, shaking with excitement. “Toni, how—“

“I bought the tickets last night. We’re going to France to have the vacation of your dreams, Cheryl,” Toni says, holding both her wife’s hands in her own. “What do you say?”

Cheryl looks exasperatedly content. “I—I—“

Toni narrows her eyes. “I think the word you’re searching for is ‘oui.’”

Cheryl shakes her head. “How did I get so lucky?” She showers Toni’s neck with kisses. “I want to show you my appreciation,” she whispers into her ear.

Toni shivers. “I can think of a few ways you can try.”

Cheryl Blossom Topaz tops that night, and any winter chills they have disappear as the two of them warm up til dawn.


	12. “Because I wanted you!” (DRAMA, fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl wants Toni. Toni is oblivious. Cue the heartbreak.
> 
> They’re both Northsiders, aged 17.
> 
> [Emphasis on the “I”]

“Oh my god, Cheryl, you will NOT believe what just happened,” Toni says, plopping her lunch tray down across from her best friend and sitting.

Cheryl eyes her attentively, combing hair over her shoulder. “What is it, TT?”

Toni looks around as if to make sure that no one is listening before leaning in close to her and almost whispering. “Chuck Clayton just asked me on a date,” she says excitedly. 

Cheryl’s heart thuds anxiously. “And? You said no, right?”

Toni laughs. “Of course I said no.”

Cheryl breathes a sigh of relief. “Thank god.”

Toni forks pasta into her mouth at an alarming rate. “I mean, he’s cute and all, but...can you even imagine? I need someone who’s funny, and smart...”

Cheryl groans internally. I have a fucking 4.0, she wants to say. Yesterday I made you laugh so hard that milk came out your nostrils and Mr. Owens had to come ask you if you were okay, she wants to say. 

Toni stops her rambling. “Anyway, the point is he’s not my type. But enough about me, Cher, have you seen any girls you like? There are a lot of hotties at Riverdale High.”

Cheryl blushes. “Well, maybe there is someone I’m looking at.” Literally looking at, she wants to add.

Toni‘s jaw drops. “Shut up. Who is it?! Do I know her?”

Cheryl’s heart clenches. How could Toni be so oblivious? “I think so, TT. She’s...so amazing. She’s incredibly beautiful and so sweet. But I don’t think she’s into me at all.”

Toni gasps. “Cher, that’s crazy! Any girl would be insane not to go for you.”

Cheryl is burning on the inside. “Thanks,” she says through gritted teeth. Yet I’ll never be good enough for you, she adds silently.

Toni is silent for the rest of her meal, digging away at salad to find the croutons. Cheryl adores it, the way Toni gives no fucks about her health. The way Toni will convince herself she’s being healthy by simply avoiding fried chicken one day a week. The way Toni will offer her the black olives even though she likes them because she knows that Cheryl likes them more. 

Cheryl’s wiping her own mouth with a thin napkin when Jughead Jones comes up to the table. “Hey, Toni,” he says shyly. He nods his head at Cheryl. “Cheryl.”

“Hi Jughead,” Toni says breathily. “What’s up?”

Cheryl rolls her eyes.

“Oh, you know, just...eating a crappy burger and contemplating whether I could convince Weatherbee to cater from Pops.” Jughead smiles at her. What an idiot. 

Toni laughs. “Yeah, well, that’d be great now wouldn’t it?” She adjusts in her seat, fixing her shirt lower. 

Cheryl wants to vomit into his beanie.

“Well, I’ll see you around I guess,” Jughead tells her, getting up with a lingering look at her chest. 

When he leaves, Toni near smacks the table. “Oh my god do you think he was into me?” She says in a rush. 

“Of course, TT. Who wouldn’t be?” Cheryl responds, grimacing. 

Toni’s eyes glitter and she reaches a hand out to grasp Cheryl’s arm. “Stop it, Cher, you big flirt! Ahh okay but he is like so hot.”

Cheryl shrugs. “Maybe it’s cuz I’m a lesbian, but I just don’t see it.”

-

The next day, Cheryl decides to get a milkshake at Pops with her good friend Veronica. She has tried to phone Toni but only the girl’s voicemail has popped up. “Hey, it’s Toni Topaz. Either my phone is dead or I just don’t wanna talk to you. Leave me a message if you think it’ll help!” Cheryl doesn’t know how much more of the girl’s syrupy voice she can take. 

Veronica thankfully has more on her mind than just dating. She asks Cheryl questions about how she’s handling the family household since Penelope moved out, and about if she has plans for the holiday and when their next shopping excursion has to be. It’s good for Cheryl, to get her mind off of she-who-must-not-be-named.

They’re about to order another round of milkshakes when the bell at the door jingles and Veronica’s eyes widen. Cheryl isn’t facing the door. “What?” She asks. 

“Don’t look now, but our very own Antoinette just walked in with that broody snake-boy.” Veronica opens a new straw and starts to drink. “The son of that hot dad in charge of the gang.”

Cheryl feels a pit begin to form in her stomach. “Jughead Jones,” she deadpans to her friend. 

She turns around slowly, gazing at Toni who hasn’t laid eyes on her and Veronica yet. Toni is all smiles, dressed in her cutest flannels and combat boots. Pops goes over to take their orders and Cheryl can hear Toni just order a regular fries and no shake. Toni would never do that with her. She’s trying to cut down for her date. 

“What’s the problem, Cherry?” Veronica asks her, brow furrowing In concern. “You look absolutely flushed.”

“It’s nothing, Veronica, I’ve...suddenly lost my appetite,” she says, pushing her burger across the booth table. She stands with a shaky sigh. “I have to use the b—“ she rushes forwards to the bathroom in the back of the diner, hearing the sound of her name in the distance. She sees spots. 

And then she’s falling.

-

She doesn’t know how she fell or why she’s on the cold hard tiles in the bathroom of Pops. The last thing she remembers is—

“Toni,” Cheryl breathes out, opening her eyes. Her head falls backwards and Toni’s palm reaches out to support it. “What are you doing here?”

“Shhh, it’s okay. Cheryl, you need to rest,” she says, frowning down at the girl in her lap. “You...you fainted.”

Cheryl feels a cold sweat start to take over her forehead. 

“Cher, what’s the matter?”

“Why didn’t you answer?” Cheryl asks quietly. 

“What—“

“Why didn’t you answer me when I called you earlier?” Cheryl spends her little energy saying. “I wanted to be here with you.”

Toni pulls Cheryl upright on the floor, against the wall next to her. “Cher, Jughead came to my house and asked me out on a date. My phone was dead, I forgot to charge it last night.” 

Veronica rushes to bring her a glass of water, and Cheryl breathes heavily as she accepts it. “Whatever, Toni.” Veronica leaves them alone, sensing unresolved tension. “I’m fine. You can go back to your date now.” 

Toni’s eyebrows knit. “Cheryl, why is this such a big deal to you? I thought you’d be happy for me!”

Cheryl looks exasperated. “You really don’t get it, do you?” She says, locking eyes with the girl next to her. 

Toni’s nose flares in frustration. “What’s there to get? This is the first time someone‘s ever been interested in me, Cheryl,” she says, and Cheryl wants to scream. “Why can’t you just accept tha—“

“Because I wanted you!” Cheryl bursts out before she can stop herself. 

The secluded bathroom falls silent, Cheryl’s voice fading in an echo off the walls. 

Toni scoots away from Cheryl ever so slightly. “Cher,” she says softly. 

“No, you know what, don’t say anything,” Cheryl says, feeling a burning in the back of her throat and tears threatening to break loose down her cheeks. “There’s nothing you can say! It’s not your fault you don’t look at me the way I look at you.”

Toni concentrates on the floor. “I don’t know what to do with this, Cheryl.”

Cheryl lets the tears fall. “Just go,” she says in a shakier voice than she’s ever let herself utter. “Please.”

Toni flinches at the girl’s voice cracking. She stands slowly, pausing at the doorway to look at Cheryl whose back stays turned. “I’m sorry,” she says finally.

Cheryl knows Toni is telling the truth and it shatters the rest of her heart. Her face falls in her hands as she hears Toni’s boots leave her alone at last. 

You’ve ruined everything, Cheryl. Suddenly her mother’s voice floods her mind. 

~ FLASHBACK TO SIX YEARS AGO ~

“Now remember Cheryl, no games tonight.” Penelope brushes her daughter’s hair angrily, ignoring the wincing below. “Your brother has worked hard in preparation for this recognition in the business, and we will tolerate no nonsense on your part. Your job is to sit still and look presentable.”

Cheryl scowls. “When isn’t it?” She says under her breath, earning her a sharp pinch in the arm. 

“You will behave, Cheryl. You will not embarrass us in front of our potential company partners and their family.” Penelope slams the door in her wake.

-

“Thank you all for joining us,” Clifford Blossom’s voice booms through the grand dining hall. “I know it is short notice, but it’s not every day that a true business leader shines, casting a light on all those to come after.”

Cheryl’s father is of course talking about his son’s accomplishments, not her own. 

“Please raise your glasses in recognition of my son, Jason Everett Blossom.” The fake redhead raises his quality champagne and watches as the other men and their wives in the room raise in response. “May the heavens rain gold for your every move.”

Cheryl turns to Jason in his slightly too large maroon suit. “Congrats, Jay-Jay,” she says with a sad smile.

He gives her the same facial expression. “It should be you, Cheryl. You’ve done more for this company than I have, every year. If mother and father weren’t so sexist—“

“There you go with the if’s, Jason. I’m fine,” she lies. She stares him down solemnly and in adoration. “You deserve everything you can get. I love you.”

He squeezes her hand. “Love you too, Cher.” A moment later, he adds, “have you had a chance to talk with the family we’re partnering with next year? I think they have a girl your age.”

Cheryl’s heart pounds. She doesn’t get to meet many people her age, let alone girls, since Penelope and Clifford insisted on homeschooling her in primary school and planned on sending her to a private academy for 6th through 8th grades. Cheryl’s eleven year old self is more than a little curious about what this girl could be like. She gets up to walk around in the lounge 

As if hearing her thoughts, Cheryl is approached by a small, pale girl with hair as dark as a raven and brown eyes so deep that Cheryl feels she could easily lose herself in.

“You’re Cheryl Blossom,” the girl says plainly. “I’ve heard about you.”

Cheryl’s ears perk up. “Really?”

“More about your brother,” the girl corrects herself. She gazes over at the table where Jason is sitting. “He’s very cute in real life.” 

Girls are always complimenting Cheryl’s brother and not Cheryl. Cheryl can’t figure out why it irks her so. 

Cheryl stands straighter. “And who might you be?”

The girl reaches out a hand and smiles. “Veronica Cecilia Gómez Lodge. Our parents are doing business together.”

Cheryl shakes slowly, regaining interest in her new acquaintance. She’s pretty, Cheryl admits silently. Sparkling teeth and luxurious apparel. Everything a Blossom needs to be paired with. “Well in that case, Veronica, why don’t you come up to my room? We’d have way more fun there than at this poor excuse for a gala.”

The dark-haired girl scans around the room one last time as if for approval. Then she nods. “Let’s get out of here.”

They sneak up the stairs and into Cheryl’s quarters. “THIS is your room?” Veronica squeals. “And I thought my suite at the Pembroke was fancy.”

Cheryl grins smugly. She likes impressing the girl, even if it’s only due to her parents’ money. 

The girl plops down on Cheryl’s bed. “This bed is to die for! Where’s the comforter from?”

Cheryl sits down next to her, heart pounding. “My mother has it custom made from a Swedish designer,” she boasts. “It’s the finest in the world.” Her eyes fall on a tiny loose thread just below Veronica’s breasts. “Wait, hang on,” she tells the girl. 

Veronica relaxes as Cheryl reaches a hand toward her chest and carefully picks the thread off. 

Penelope Blossom chooses this moment to burst into the room. “Cheryl Marjorie Blossom, get your hands away from that girl immediately!” 

Cheryl startles in fear. “Mother, I was just—“

Penelope squints. “You were just being an insufferable deviant. You think I don’t know what’s going on?”

Veronica opens her mouth to defend her new friend. “Mrs. Blossom, she really wasn’t—“

Suddenly a woman that Cheryl doesn’t recognize steps into the room. “Mija what on earth are you doing up here?”

“Mom, everything’s fine, Cheryl was showing me her room,” Veronica says quickly before Penelope can interject. 

“Well, let’s go back downstairs, okay?” The woman says. “Your father wants to get going soon.”

Veronica leaves the room helplessly, turning back to mouth an apology to Cheryl as she goes. 

The woman holding Veronica’s hand whispers all too loudly. “I want you to stay away from that girl, mija. Que dios no sabe lo que pase en esa familia.”

As soon as the door’s shut Penelope grabs Cheryl’s wrists tightly, the girl yelping in pain. “See what you did, Cheryl? That woman and her husband are never going to do business with us now, since you can’t even control your deviant, disgusting behavior for one minute! You just cost us the entire partnership.”

Tears of pain drip down her face. “But mommy, I didn’t m—“

“Save it for someone who cares,” Penelope spits. “Oh wait, there is no one. Because you drive everyone away, Cheryl. Don’t bother coming downstairs til the guests leave. You’ve ruined everything.”

~ BACK TO PRESENT TIME ~

You’ve ruined everything. Everything. Everything.

Cheryl can’t help but think less of herself given the situation. She’s let her sapphic tendencies screw up her relationships once again. First with her mother—though thank god Veronica thought nothing of the incident and still pursued Cheryl as a friend—and now with a girl who was her best friend before Cheryl had to confess unrequited feelings.

She wonders if there will ever come a time when a girl returns the true love she feels. 

She has yet to find one who does.


	13. “Really, Cheryl? That's all you could think of?” (Fluff, SMUT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexually Frustrated Lesbian Virgin Cancels Cheer Practice to Get Off
> 
> The untold story of how 17-year-old Cheryl felt and acted just as the Serpents arrived at Riverdale High for the first time. Featuring Reggie, Veronica, and Toni.

She first hears it from her long line of comrades, none of whom she particularly cares about. 

The Southside Serpents are being transferred to Riverdale High. 

Her Riverdale High. The one where she resides as queen, at the top of the food chain, at the forefront of every admirer’s imagination. 

Cheryl prides herself on many things. Her intellect. Her wit. Her looks, of course. She wasn’t just raised a Blossom for nothing. It had its perks. And she simply could not allow snakes into her garden. 

“Thank you, Jessica. That will be all,” Cheryl says tightly, dismissing her minion. Her heels crack down the hallway until she spots Reggie Mantle leaning over the railing. “Reginald,” she says, shifting her stance into crossed arms. 

He turns toward her, quirking an eyebrow. “Cheryl Blossom,” he says with a smirk.

She rolls her eyes. “Eyes up here, you vulture. I came to ask for your help,” she says before noting his expression and adding, “not for that, imbecile.”

“And what is it that Princess needs today?” he mocks.

Cheryl steps closer to him and squints. “I need those trailer-park tragedies out of my school immediately.”

Reggie turns his eyes to the floor below the railing as Veronica Lodge’s welcoming voice echoes through the halls. “I dunno, that one there is kinda hot.”

Cheryl’s eyes fall on Veronica. “Veronica’s not a serpent, you ghoul.”

His eyebrows furrow. “I...didn’t mean Veronica.”

Fuck. Cheryl stands straighter as if it’ll seep into her personality. “I know that.”

He gives her a curious look before nodding below again. “I meant that short one, with the flannel around her waist.”

Cheryl’s eyes screw shut and she silently prays that one look at this girl won’t break her. 

Unfortunately for her, all the prayers in the world wouldn’t be enough to rid her of the electricity she feels in her body as her eyes fall upon the serpent girl. Cheryl can only see her from a high-up view but her heart thuds out her chest all the same. As Cheryl lets her gaze drop down to the girl’s full breasts, smooth brown skin and the flannel tied around her hips, she curses internally. She loses it when she sees that the girl is wearing netted tights and combat boots.

“Whatever,” Cheryl breathes out, voice cracking on the one word. A familiar pulse breaks out in her groin. “Are you going to help me or not?”

“I’ll do what I can, bombshell,” he says finally. “Now come on. Let’s get this shitshow on the road.”

Cheryl looks smug as the two of them descend the stairs. “Stand down, Eva Perón,” she calls out against Veronica. 

 

She didn’t notice so many of her crones following behind her and Reggie, but it’s all the same to her.

Veronica tries to challenge Cheryl, but Cheryl shoots her down with insults pulled from a bag. She has no time to be clever while being this close to the Serpent girl who’s caught her attention. 

And, by God, has she caught it. Up close, Cheryl can see the defined arch of her eyebrows, the pursing of full lips, the way her leather jacket hugs her shoulders. She imagines herself clinging to the jacket on the girl’s back, trapped underneath her small weight but unable to move nonetheless, the girl grinding her body against Cheryl’s bare one.

The girl must have noticed Cheryl’s interest because all of a sudden Cheryl hears her saying angrily, “Why don’t you come over here and say that to my face?” 

Cheryl panics as the girl steps toward her, boots scuffing on the ground. “Happily, Queen of the Buskers!” she returns immediately, gulping back her arousal. Really, Cheryl? That’s all you could think of? Queen of the Buskers? God dammit you useless lesbian.

She might be imagining it but Cheryl is half sure she catches a glimpse of the girl looking amused at her words. She has no way of knowing it, but the girl is also feeling heat. Queen, huh? Give me a chance to prove it?

Before long, the serpent boys come to the girl’s aid and pull her and Cheryl apart. Cheryl’s eyes never leave the girl’s, even when people by their lockers start to whisper at the obvious tension between the two of them.

Just like that Weatherbee dismisses the serpents and the school day is back to normal.

But Cheryl knows she’ll have to cancel cheerleading today no matter what the cost. She’s going to go insane if she doesn’t get herself off in the next hour.

-

She thanks every god that she doesn’t believe in anymore that Polly has volunteered to care for Nana Rose on Monday nights. She doesn’t think she could take it if she was interrupted one more time in the middle of...taking her desires into her own hands.

She locks the front door and takes the stairs two at a time, the only sound in the silenced house being her own breathing. 

She shucks off her heels haphazardly and takes off her formal red dress, unclipping her bra and pulling on a thin long-sleeve shirt to get comfortable. She uses the bathroom and comes out, heart beating and ready to get rid of the tension that’s been plaguing her body since the minute Reggie pointed out the girl with pink highlights. 

Cheryl flops onto the bed and under the covers, pulling her underwear down long legs and flinging it onto the lounge-chair by her nightstand. She begins scrolling through her phone for something juicy to read but finds nothing she hasn’t seen before. Finally tossing her phone across the bed she brings her left hand to rest on her warm belly, giving it a light squeeze, and opens her folds with her right hand, reaching in to gather arousal as her own personal lubricant. Her head falls back on the pillow and her eyes close as she brushes the wetness onto her clit, circling it slowly and letting out a light groan reflexively.

She wonders when the first time she’ll have sex is. Why has the universe cursed her with boys falling to their knees at her presence and girls avoiding her like the plague? 

Her mind turns to the serpent girl, standing so close to her and demanding to see her face. Cheryl could so easily dominate her, lift her off the floor and throw her onto any luxury sofa in the parlor, spread her open and go to town. Yet she more easily imagines the girl knocking her backwards onto Cheryl’s king-sized mattress, ripping her clothes off and slithering down her body like the serpent she is. Snaking her tongue into Cheryl’s center as Cheryl grabs hold of pink highlights like a lifeline. Murmuring praise with her hot mouth to lead Cheryl on.

Cheryl can feel herself getting wetter with every vivid detail of the imaginary encounter and speeds up the winding on her clit, pressing down on her lower stomach with her left hand to contract as she thrusts upwards indefinitely.

She imagines being pressed up against the girl’s backside in those death-trap motorcycles she’s seen their gang on, pressing a wet kiss to the girl’s neck and driving her insane until they reach the girl’s no-doubt cramped and littered trailer. The girl shoving her back into the walls of cracked paint, backing her up until she falls on an almost rock-hard mattress. So dirty, Cheryl scolds herself. A rose should never concern itself with a rat, she remembers her ex-mother’s words, but she fantasizes it all the same. She pictures pulling the flannel off the girl’s waist and working her up until she grits her teeth and moans obscenely, what the girl would look like as her face scrunches up and her jaw drops open in orgasm, curses falling from her mouth in a chant. She hears the girl husking in her ear, “Why don’t you come over here and sit on my face?” and Cheryl physically bites her lip, dreaming of getting to move languidly against the girl’s full lips, her wetness going to good use.

Cheryl feels her body tensing, on its way to a surefire orgasm, fire begging to erupt from her skin. Her legs start to shake and with one final press to her clit she climaxes with a loud moan, the feeling indescribable as pangs of pleasure erupt in her lower region and the thudding finally slows down. She contracts involuntarily as if a ceaseless butterfly is twitching inside her. She keeps her finger pressed hard against her clit and shudders contentedly.

Fuck. That was good, she thinks, but she’s not yet satisfied. She just now realizes that she doesn’t even know the girl’s name. 

She got herself off to a stranger. A dangerous thrill runs rampant inside her at the thought.

She opens her instagram page all the same, determined to find out who the girl is. Surely Beanie Boy has posted some photos of them at a...gang party? Or whatever troublesome convention the reptile gang gets in on the daily. She types in jughead_jones3 and scrolls down his photos, and she doesn’t have to look far before she finds a photo of the two of them by the campfire, a red flannel around the girl’s waist, ripped black jeans on her legs and her hair in two long pigtails. She looks smugly at the camera, one arm slung lazily around Jughead as he distractedly blows out the flames on a marshmallow stick.

Cheryl’s heart warms as if she’s there with them by the fire. How can one girl look so hot yet so cute at the same time. Her eyes catch on the tag in the lower left, eagerly clicking. The name that pops up is unfamiliar. antoinette_topass, Cheryl reads aloud to herself, eyebrows furrowing. The second word she takes granted; the girl was undoubtedly fine in that category. But Antoinette? She has to laugh. No one’s been named that for centuries! 

She clicks on the profile. 

Only a few photos. Here is a girl who doesn’t know she’s beautiful. Her bio says only two words: Toni Topaz. 

Toni Topaz. TT. Has a nice ring to it. She hopes one day it’ll fall out of her own mouth in breathless moans.

She groans in frustration and reaches down her body again.

Only four orgasms later does the girl’s--Toni’s--sculpted face clear out of her dirty mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My hope is that by reading these you are inspired/or motivated in any way to write more fanfics for our archive! We need more CMB/TT than the crumbs that the show gives us.


	14. “We don’t have much time, and I happen to want your sapphic, serpent hands on my body.” (Fluff, SMUT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Sweet Pea and Toni both vie for Cheryl's affection.
> 
> And something (read: Toni) goes down in the school bathroom.

“Ten bucks says I bang the redheaded bitch before either of you can,” Sweet Pea says under his breath as a tall, lean ginger in dark thigh-highs walks by. 

Fangs laughs. “You overestimate your abilities, man.”

Toni groans. “First of all you know it’s not a fair bet, literally every girl at this damn school is straight as a ruler, and for what?” She slams her locker shut. “I’ll never understand.”

Sweet Pea grins. “What’s the problem, Tiny? Don’t think you could do it?”

She rolls her eyes. “I’m not gonna force myself on a straight girl, you sicko. Although...who’s to say she’s straight.”

Fangs nods. “Good point. So I guess it’s on.”

Sweet Pea’s eyes widen. “Look, she’s coming back again,” he says in a hushed voice before slinking over to greet her while Fangs and Toni wait, Toni crossing her arms. 

They watch as Sweet Pea makes a fool out of himself, wiping drool with the back of his hand and cursing as Cheryl’s eyebrows knit. “So, uh, Cheryl, is it?” He says with a goofy smile. 

Cheryl looks unimpressed. “Continue.”

“Well, I was just, uh, wondering if you wanted to go to the Wyrm with me sometime?” He says, leaning against a locker and trying to act casual. 

She looks confused. “And why, pray tell, would I want to go with a guy to the Whyte Wyrm?”

He reddens. “The diner then? Pops, at 7?”

She crosses her arms, looking amused. “What is your name?”

“Sweet Pea,” he says, standing taller. 

“Sweet Pea,” she echoes humorously. “Well, Sweet Pea,” she says, putting a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry that none of your slithering comrades informed you of the fact that I prefer the fairer sex. It would’ve saved us both a great deal of trouble, I presume.” She taps his shoulder twice before giving him a small smile of pity and turning back to her open locker. 

Fangs and Toni‘s fly to their mouths in shock, snickering at their friend from across the hall. He slumps over to them. “Guess it’s your turn now,” he says to Toni. “You happy?”

Toni stifles a laugh. “Sorry, Pea, but that was hilarious.” She sighs, eye-fucking the redhead. “Damn, those legs. I haven’t wanted to spread anything that badly since the first time I ate Nutella. I—wait look look look she’s coming back, she’s coming back.” Toni fixes her flannel lower and tries to add to her 5’2” height. Right as Cheryl walks by, she whistles just loud enough to be heard by the girl and calls out. Cheryl stops dead in her tracks and Toni goes on in the most sultry voice possible, “Look any hotter and I’ll have to pull the fire alarm.”

The girl rolls her eyes. “Dear God. Can we get this torture over with?”

Toni smirks. “Sure thing, babe.”

“Don’t ‘babe’ me, you vulture.” Cheryl tries to get past the girl but Toni puts an arm out to stop her. 

Cheryl’s breath hitches. Then her face falls slack. “What makes you think that you objectifying women is more okay than when the male dipshits at this school do it?”

Toni purses her lips. “Cool it, bombshell. All I did was call you hot.”

“You and your Southside snakes need to—“

“Serpents, hot stuff.” Toni winks. 

Cheryl grows frustrated, heat rising to her cheeks. “You know what just shut up, okay?!”

Toni takes two steps forward, sharing space with Cheryl. “Make me,” she breathes. She thinks she sees Cheryl slightly shudder. 

The redhead moves up to her ear and whispers lighter than a feather, “Meet me in the bathroom upstairs in five.” 

Toni’s heart stops. Holy shit. 

“Come alone,” Cheryl finishes, then gives Toni one last hungry look before walking away. 

She doesn’t notice Sweet Pea and Fangs walking over to her as she stands in shock. “Jaw off the floor, Topaz,” Fangs tells her with a smirk. 

Sweet Pea yanks her to his shoulder. “So? What did she want?”

Toni meets their eyes. “I think she wants to fuck,” she says in a lowered voice. 

“Damn, Toni!” Fangs says, laughing. 

“Shhhh!” Toni says, slapping his arm. “Be quiet, okay?”

“Of course you get all the girls at this new school,” Sweet Pea groans. “Guess you’re winning.”

“Chill out, Pea, she’s gay, you never had a chance,” Toni says, rolling her eyes. 

They look around swiftly. “Well, what’re you waiting for? Go get some pussy!” Sweet Pea exclaims, attracting the attention of a few students around them. 

“I swear to GOD I’m gonna kill you,” Toni says, opening her locker to apply deodorant and slamming it closed with a smirk. “Catch you guys on the flip side.”

-

Toni opens the door cautiously, checking to see if anyone’s behind her before she locks the door shut. 

No sooner does she turn the lock than Cheryl’s hands are on her body. Toni moves into the girl’s touch, moving her hands up Cheryl’s sides and taking in her breathy moan. 

Both girls turn dizzy in each other’s embrace, lips tingling in anticipation. After a minute of exchanging saliva, Toni dares to venture her tongue into Cheryl’s mouth, immediately thanking herself as Cheryl lets out a delicious purr. 

Suddenly Cheryl pulls away. “I don’t even know your name,” she says breathlessly, locking eyes with the serpent girl. 

Toni shrugs. 

“No,” Cheryl insists, pulling at the straps of the girl’s jean overalls. “I’ll be needing it.”

“It’s Toni,” she answers shakily, her heart thudding a mile per minute. “Toni Topaz.”

Cheryl nearly purrs, and Toni decides it is the sweetest sound she’s ever heard. “Perfect, TT. I’m Cheryl Blossom, as I’m sure you know. You’re no idiot, are you?”

Toni struggles to clear her fuzzy mind. “No, I’m—“

“Good. I didn’t think so,” Cheryl says, pressing the girl against the tiled wall and lifting her shorter legs to cross around her back. “Now kiss me until I can’t breathe anymore.”

Toni has never been so compliant in her life. Her back hits the hard white surface and she groans, hands reaching for the back of Cheryl’s head and clenching around deep orange strands. Next thing she knows, Cheryl’s tongue is begging for entry against her lips and Toni agrees wholeheartedly, pulse pounding below at the sensation of their mouths colliding.

Toni wonders how many other girls Cheryl has snuck up into closed quarters. She seems to be very, very good at her trade, and somehow the thought turns Toni on beyond belief. Her hands find the button on Cheryl’s jean shorts and she meets Cheryl’s dark eyes. “Is it okay if I, um...can I—“

“Yes please,” Cheryl breathes, her dominant persona cracking at last as Toni’s fingers draw over the skin on her abdomen above her shorts. 

Toni chuckles. “You don’t even know what I was gonna ask.” 

Cheryl pushes a stray lock of Toni’s hair behind her ear, the act itself more intimate than their entire encounter thus far. “The answer would be yes no matter what. We don’t have much time, and I happen to want your sapphic, serpent hands on my body.” 

Toni gulps. “Got it.”

It’s Cheryl’s turn to gently grab hold of Toni’s head and urge her down her aching body. Toni finally pops the button on Cheryl’s shorts, pulling them down Cheryl’s long legs, stopping to press wet kisses to her gorgeous white thighs. 

“You‘re a beauty, Blossom,” Toni remarks, whistling through her teeth, eyes looking up just in time to see Cheryl blushing. 

“Tell me something I don’t know, Topaz,” she counters, reaching down to get the shorts past her thigh-highs and flinging them across the tile floor. 

Toni stays silent, rubbing over Cheryl’s lace panties delicately before dragging them out of the way as well. “Are you ready?” She asks, wanting to make sure she absolutely has consent from the goddess above her. 

Cheryl nods vigorously. “Dear God, if you don’t believe me just feel it.”

Toni’s eyebrows furrow in confusion, and the next thing she knows, Cheryl moves ever-so-slightly forward, inching towards Toni’s mouth until Toni’s lips press against a pulsing clit surrounded by wet folds. Cheryl’s eyes roll to the back of her head and Toni wishes she could take a photo, anything to commemorate the sheer lust that has taken over the girl above her, moving her center against Toni’s eager tongue. 

Toni is all too happy to conyinur, finding the girl’s clit immediately and taking it into her mouth, smirking against her folds as Cheryl moans in pleasure, desperate to get off by any means possible. “That’s it, baby,” Toni encourages her. “Take what you need.”

Cheryl’s eyes screw shut as her sweaty shirt presses against the tile wall. “Fuck, Toni—oh my—fuck, you’re so good!”

Toni licks up her arousal easily, tongue weaving through soft, reddened folds. She’s not as experienced as the public thinks, but she’s still done this enough times to get praise for it. She shakes off the rings on her middle finger and flexes before entering Cheryl, beckoning hard against her spongy walls. 

Cheryl loses what little composure she has left, fast-paced breaths and high-pitched moans falling from her lips like a dirty prayer. Her mouth hangs open as Toni winds her like a child’s toy, the sensations inside her building to a clear climax. “T—Toni, I just need—I just need—“ 

Toni lets her tongue have a rest and moves her thumb over Cheryl’s clit, bringing the girl’s natural wetness against it and circling hard around the bundle of nerves. “Relax, Cheryl,” Toni says, trying to hide her smugness at how quickly she’s about to make the girl come. “Let it all out.”

Cheryl’s hips jerk out erratically and her face goes absolutely blank for a second before her face scrunches up—beautifully, Toni thinks—and her walls clench powerfully around Toni’s finger. The most insane surge of absolute pleasure passes through Cheryl’s mind and she bites the back of her hand in an effort not to cry out loudly enough for the whole school to here. Toni slows down, licking the wet aftermath and beckoning once more before tight walls release her finger outside Cheryl’s body. 

After a minute of delicate mewls, Cheryl finally comes down from her high. “Wow,” she breathes out, closing her legs and grimacing at the sweat coating every crevice. “Toni, th…”

Toni looks smug as she licks her fingers clean. “Speechless?”

Cheryl squints, stepping past to collect her undergarments. “Don’t flatter yourself, snake. I was going to thank you.”

The girl beams, hands on her own hips. “You’re most welcome, bombshell. Though I kinda hoped you’d return the favor.”

Cheryl shakes her head. “I have class in five minutes, and what I plan to do to you will take much, much longer than that.” She slips into her shorts and brushes her hair into place, glancing at the mirror. Finally, she turns toward Toni, pressing her pointer finger into the indent between girl’s breasts. “If you tell anyone about this, I’ll murder you in your sleep.”

Toni’s eyebrows raise humorously as she stumbles backwards for dramatic effect. “I’m a gang member, Cheryl.”

Cheryl’s eyes shine as her tongue darts out against her top lip. “You really think that’d stop me?” 

She’s gone before Toni can say another word. 

She wipes the red color mixed with sticky arousal from her mouth smugly and opens the door to get to class.


	15. “You like what you see, Blossom?” (Fluff, Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what I imagine part of their iconic roadtrip would be like, including Cheryl's first time. 
> 
> I wanted to make this one particularly realistic as to what I think happened, so you can expect conversation between them with honest emotions and interactions.
> 
> I'm aging them up to 17/18 cuz I tbh imagining 16 year olds having sex creeps me out.

“Hi, yes. Reservation for two, Antoinette Topaz,” Cheryl rests her left elbow on the host’s desk, her right hand clutching Toni’s. 

The host member scans the sheet of names in front of him. “Ah, yes. Got it. Right this way, Ms. Topaz,” he says, looking Cheryl in the eyes warmly and gesturing ahead. 

Cheryl’s heart flutters at the man’s mistake. She looks down at Toni to see the girl squeeze her hand more tightly. 

After reaching the table, the host tries to pull out Toni’s chair. Cheryl stops him. “I’ll take it from here, sir. Thank you,” she adds, pulling out her girlfriend’s chair with a smile. 

“What’re you ordering?” Toni asks finally, shoving off her leather jacket and picking up a menu. 

“God, whatever’s fastest,” Cheryl says with a laugh. “We’ve been riding for hours almost nonstop and I haven’t even bothered to check my phone to see what town we’re in.”

The waiter comes over with a pitcher of water. “Good evening, ladies,” he says as he pours their cups. “West Hereford, by the way. Sorry to eavesdrop, but welcome to ‘Ford. I take it you’re on a road trip?”

Toni’s eyes narrow. “And how would you know?”

He laughs. “This is the smallest town within a 50 mile radius. No one ever comes here unless they’re stopping for food or rest services.”

Cheryl puts down her menu. “Speaking of food, can we put in our orders? I’ll have the chef’s special and a side of garden. TT?”

“Hmm, I’ll take the chicken sandwich. With honey barbecue,” she says, handing the waiter both menus. “What?” She says, noting Cheryl’s smirk. 

Cheryl shrugs. “Nothing, just...you’re a sucker for all things sweet, that’s all.”

Toni crosses her arms. “Well, I like YOU, don’t I?” 

Cheryl blushes. “Was that supposed to flatter me?”

Toni smirks. “Looks like it did.”

-

After the meal the two of them ride up to a nearby hill to watch the stars, parking their motorcycles near and setting up a blanket on a grass plateau.

Cheryl sighs. “This is so romantic, TT,” she says, pulling the girl into her shoulder. “I’d stay here forever if I could.”

Toni murmurs in agreement against the girl’s shoulder-cap. 

“I really would, Toni.” She lifts her head and looks at all the couples surrounding them, most of them about 30 feet away on their own quilts. “And look, all the other lovebirds are here enjoying the stars too.”

Toni chuckles. “Yeah.”

“What?”

“I’m sure that’s all they’re doing underneath the blankets, Cheryl,” Toni says, biting her lip to keep from laughing. 

“What do you m—“ Cheryl’s eyes settle on the slight constant up and down movement of bodies of the couple to the left of them, over Toni’s shoulder. “Oh!” She says suddenly, catching on. She looks scandalized, suddenly pulling away from her girlfriend. 

Toni drags her in closer. “Babe, you have nothing to worry about. We’re just cuddling, okay? I would never ask you to do something you’re not comfortable with, you know that.” 

Toni means every word she says. Ever since Cheryl clued Toni in about her near-tragic sexual assault, she’s been extra careful not to seem like she’s trying to initiate sex. Cheryl’s never outright told her, but Toni can tell she is a virgin. What closeted, formerly internally homophobic, teen lesbian wouldn’t be? As a human being, Toni of course feels extreme attraction towards her girlfriend to the point where all she wants to do is pin Cheryl onto the bed and make her scream, but Toni Topaz is purely good. She is everything that’s right with the world, and so little that’s wrong with it. Consent and respect are of the highest regards to her. 

Cheryl slowly moves back to their old position. “And I love you for it,” she whispers into the warm night air. 

Now it’s Toni’s turn to pull away. “Cheryl, did you just—“

Cheryl nods, tears threatening to run down her cheeks. “I love you, Toni Topaz. And—and I don’t care if you say it back or if you never talk to me again because of it, I don’t care if you never love me for the rest of your days, but I love you.”

Toni’s mouth drops open. “You are something else, Cheryl Blossom. Thinking I could never love you. I’m just surprised, that’s all. And for the record,” she says, plucking an orange curl from Cheryl’s shoulder and tucking it behind the girl’s ear, “I love you too.“

Cheryl wipes the tears from under her eyelids. “Oh thank god,” she says with a dry laugh. “That would’ve been an extremely awkward rest of the road trip.”

Toni smiles wide in the way Cheryl loves. “Come here, dummy.”

They kiss for a long moment, gently and comfortably.

About a minute after they pull away, watching the stars again. They fall asleep in each other’s embrace, only getting up when a cop comes to tell them it’s past the small-town’s curfew. 

“Cheryl, baby,” Toni says, shaking the girl’s shoulder gently. “We have to get up.”

Cheryl stirs awake with a moan. “Hmmm…I love you, Toni…”

Toni laughs, mouthing an apology at the cop. “I know, baby. Let’s go find a motel, okay?”

“Mm, okay,” she says, shivering in the cold.

They stand and begin walking towards the bikes.

Toni takes the flannel off her waist and wraps it around Cheryl’s shoulders. “Come on, babe, you know I can’t carry you. Walk straight.”

Cheryl yawns loudly. “Asking a...a lesbian to be straight?” 

Toni rolls her eyes. “I’m gonna call us an Uber. One with room for the motorcycles, hopefully.”

-

Toni finds a motel, with Cheryl dozing off on her shoulder, drooling on her shirt in exhaustion. 

“Cheryl, sit right here, I’m just going to check us in.” Toni walks towards the check-in desk.

“Mmkay, TT,” Cheryl says, dazed. 

“Hi, um, can I get a room for two tonight?” Toni says to the woman. “Two adults,” she adds, showing the woman hers and Cheryl’s fake IDs. 

The woman raises her eyebrows for a moment and Toni inhales through clenched teeth in anxiety.

“Okay,” the woman says finally.

Toni breathes a sigh of relief.

“But just so you know, these are the fakest-looking IDs I’ve ever seen,” the woman says, handing the cards back to a blushing Toni. “I’m only letting you guys in because we’re not supposed to turn away minors, especially not now, it’s—“ she checks her watch. “Almost 3am. Get some sleep and be prepared to pay the fees tomorrow morning. Enjoy your stay, Antoinette.”

“Thank you, ma’am. Sorry for the trouble.” She turns back and hoists Cheryl up from the lounge chair. “Come on. Time for bed.” 

“I’m not…I’m not even tired, TT,” she says as they step into the elevator, one eye of hers open and one closed. 

Once Cheryl’s asleep on the mattress, Toni drapes her arms around her girlfriend. She hears Cheryl murmur in approval in her sleep. 

Tono never wants the trip to end.

-

The next morning, Cheryl wakes early, energized from the night’s sleep, and orders room service breakfast for the two of them.

Toni wakes slowly, pulling the covers closer to her and reaching an arm out. When she finds nothing there, her eyes pop open. “Cheryl? Wh—oh, that smells so good.”

Cheryl wheels in the cart of trays after tipping the man. “Fresh squeezed juice for my one and only. Along with an assortment of the finest pastries I’ve ever gazed upon.”

Toni sits up and pulls on sweatpants. “I can’t wait to have them, but...Cheryl, how much is this gonna cost?”

Cheryl waves a hand in dismissal. “Hush, my love. I’m heir to the Blossoms, I have more cash on me than the Bank of America down the street from here does.”

Toni kisses her cheek. “I just feel bad that you’re always paying for things.”

“Don’t,” Cheryl says, wrapping arms around her waist. “You deserve it all. I love you.”

Toni hums, leaning in for a sensual kiss. After half a minute, she slides her tongue between Cheryl’s lips and into her mouth. When Cheryl finally pulls away, out of breath, Toni shudders. 

Despite the tension, Cheryl walks away and grabs a croissant filled with peach jelly. Toni clears her throat, wiping palms on her sides idly. 

“So, um, I was thinking...can we talk about, you know?” Cheryl starts, gnawing on the flaky pastry. “You know.”

“Oh—uh, of course,” Toni says, “bring me a raspberry strudel?”

Cheryl selects the fullest one and hands it to her girlfriend, sitting next to her on the bed. 

“What about it?” Toni says finally, breaking the silence. 

Cheryl takes a deep breath and looks her in the eye. “TT, you know how much I visually enjoy you,” she says solemnly, as if she were reciting lines of a play. 

Toni smirks. “Is...that your way of saying you think I’m hot?”

“TT.”

“Sorry, go on.”

Cheryl puts a hand on Toni’s upper thigh. “The point is, I want to be with you...in every way.”

Toni sucks in a breath. “Are you sure, babe? You know I’m cool with waiting til you’re ready.”

Cheryl smiles. “Yes, I know. And I’m telling you that I’m ready.” She squeezes Toni’s leg ever so softly and bites her own lip. “I want to have sex with you, Toni Topaz.”

“Like right now?” Toni asks, choking on her strudel. “I haven’t shaved.”

Cheryl rolls her eyes. “Not right now, TT. When the time is right. The next time that we’re both...” her eyes fall to Toni’s breasts. “Aroused.”

Toni swallows. “Awesome. I look forward to it.”

Cheryl hesitates before adding, “I hope you don’t mind me asking, but...have you been tested? It’s just that I’m clean and I want to make sure I don’t—“

Toni locks their hands and pulls up Cheryl’s to kiss it. “Yes, baby. I don’t have any STIs.”

Cheryl sighs in relief. “Good. There’s one more thing you should know. I’ve never...done anything sexual before.”

“I know.”

“You knew I’m a virgin?”

“I guessed it,” Toni answers. “And it’s all right. I’ll show you the ropes when the time comes.” She gets up and unzips her suitcase, bringing out a large plastic bag to show Cheryl. She takes a small package out of the bag. “These here are—“

“Dental dams,” Cheryl says, eyes lighting up excitedly. “I know, I’ve done my research.”

Toni bites her lip to keep from laughing. 

Cheryl’s jaw drops. “Are you laughing at me, Antoinette?”

“I’m sorry, Cher, you’re just so innocent,” she says, raising a hand to her cheek.

Cheryl raises her eyebrows. “And what are you going to do about that, ma cherie?” She asks, voice dropping an octave. “Corrupt me? Deflower the blossom, so to speak?”

Toni’s breath leaves her throat. “Maybe.”

They stare at each other intensely for a while before Toni gets up and goes to the bathroom. “I’m gonna take a shower.”

Cheryl gets up as well. “Yes, and I’m going to check out the athletic facilities in this establishment. I think I saw a gym on the first floor.” 

-

Toni suds herself down, taking care to shave cleanly. Although she knew the day would come when her girlfriend would be ready for sex, it didn’t occur to her that it would be so soon. Yes, she brought protection just to be safe, but…being emotionally ready is something she hadn’t thought about. She is both nervous and excited to introduce her girlfriend to the world of experiencing pleasure with somebody she loves.

-

Cheryl, on the other hand, is using the working-out excuse to instead leave the room and pace around the floors of the motel, thinking inside her head. What if sex isn’t like she’s fantasized it? What if she’s so out of the mood that no matter how great Toni makes her feel, she can’t come? What if she comes embarrassingly fast and Toni looks at her weirdly for the rest of their relationship? What if Cheryl is really not any good at sex at all, and Toni hates being touched by her? What if she hurts Toni in the process?

Her brain feels like it’s going to explode. She takes a few deep breaths, inhaling and exhaling in the middle of the hallway. Everything is going to be okay, Cheryl, she tells herself. It’s Toni we’re talking about. Everything’s going to go fine. 

After she’s calmed down, she decides to head back to the room. Once she’s in, she flops down on the bed and turns on the TV on mute, flipping through channels lazily. The shower’s stopped, but Cheryl can hear Toni singing and smiles at how lovely her voice is. Suddenly the bathroom door opens and Cheryl prepares to compliment her girlfriend.

Instead, she nearly has a panic attack.

Toni is completely naked, her smooth, shining body on full display. When she sees Cheryl on the bed she jumps. “Fuck, Cher, I didn’t hear you come in!” She turns back to the bathroom to gesture at the towel rack. “They forgot to give us towels, I—gimme a minute.” She heads back inside, closing the door.

Cheryl is in shock, mouth still hanging open as she screws her eyes shut and tries desperately to turn herself off. She knew Toni would be sexy as hell, but she never could have prepared herself for just how sexy she is.

Toni comes out a minute later, wearing the clothes she brought into the bathroom. “I’m…sorry about that,” she says awkwardly.

Cheryl’s heart pounds. “Can I be honest with you?”

Toni tilts her head, confused. “Yes?”

“I’m not. I’m not sorry about that, I mean,” she finishes, the pulse in her vagina throbbing so powerfully she feels like she might explode. 

Toni’s lips slowly curl into a smile. “Oh?” She walks forward and brushes a lock of Cheryl’s red hair behind her ear. “So you like what you see, Blossom?”

Cheryl nods breathlessly. “You could say that.”

“What else could I say?” Toni says, reaching upwards to suck hickeys into the skin of Cheryl’s neck.

“Say that you want me,” the redhead answers, sitting on the bed so that Toni doesn’t have to stand on her tiptoes to reach her.

“Oh, believe me, I want you,” Toni says, straddling Cheryl’s hips and relishing in the light moan as their clothed fronts touch. “I want you bad, Cher.” She searches the girl’s eyes for a yes and when she finds that eagerness, she dips forward and lets their lips collide.

Cheryl feels dizzy from arousal as she falls backwards onto the bed, Toni settling on top of her. Cheryl’s fears are alleviated instantly. Everything feels so right. A woman attached to her body, a woman who is loyal, and kind, and oh-so-giving, so tender yet so hot. 

Her hands reflexively reach towards Toni’s back, pulling up the shirt she just put on and letting Toni drag it over her own head. When Cheryl unclips Toni’s bra in one swift movement, Toni pulls away, wet lips turning into a smirk. “How did you—“

“I practiced doing that on a mannequin in my room. So many times,” Cheryl says. “Now stop your judging and kiss me again, TT.”

Toni shrugs and lowers her head to kiss Cheryl once more. Cheryl pulls the bra out from under Toni and arches upwards a little, driven by the desire feel the heat of Toni’s breasts. So warm to the touch. It’s like Cheryl is dreaming, and she never wants to wake up. She takes her time exploring, her soft lips and eager nose wandering around the girl’s exposed chest. Toni lets her do it, craving the attention in whatever form possible. Cheryl eventually uses her hands to crawl up Toni’s sides, loving the way Toni shivers in anticipation. “Take off your shorts,” Cheryl asks softly, voice cracking. 

Toni obeys, keeping her underwear on. “Can I take off all your clothes now?” She asks the girl underneath her, biting her own bottom lip.

Cheryl pulls her shirt off in response and removes her bra. “I thought you’d never ask.”

Toni whistles at the new sight. She scoots farther down the bed and pulls Cheryl’s leggings down and off the bed. “Can I go down on you?”

Cheryl feels pangs of arousal erupt from her core. “Please,” is near all she can get out. “It’s what I crave.”

Toni smiles, tugging Cheryl’s panties off her legs and lowering her lips to Cheryl’s stomach, kissing it tenderly and whispering declarations of love on her soft belly. 

Cheryl tries to control her breathing. The only thought in her mind is that she’s about to get laid, finally, thank GOD.

And then Toni’s tongue is licking cool trails from up her heated inner thighs into her soaked folds, and the only thing remaining in her brain is that she needs Toni to do it again. And again and again, because every time feels better than the last, and Cheryl has wanted this for so. fucking. long. 

Toni holds her thighs down, keeping them from arching off the bed, and Cheryl wants to complain, but then Toni’s mouth engulfs her clit and all Cheryl does is shudder with a loud moan. She starts shaking and hopes Toni doesn’t think any less of her for it. 

Toni maintains the pace, only occasionally stopping the oral to use a finger inside her, curling hard a few times before returning to stimulate her clit. She wants to keep things simple for Cheryl’s first time. From what she can tell, the girl is definitely enjoying it.

Stroke after stroke, the animal inside Cheryl starts to come out, and she begins to moan uncontrollably, whining when Toni’s lips leave her center for even one second. Cheryl is fully aware of how needy she’s being, but she can’t help it. Never in her most powerful fantasies did she imagine the love of a woman could feel this good. 

Toni is loving every moment of it, the feel of her girlfriend’s virgin wetness on her lips, knowing that the walls clenching around her tongue were untouched by anyone besides Cheryl (and now herself), watching as Cheryl’s eyes roll to the back of her head and unrefined groans of pleasure rip out of her throat. “Toni, ugh!”

“What is it, baby girl?” Toni says, sucking on the girl’s pulsing clit. 

“D—don’t stop, please don’t s—stop, Toni, I’m so close,” she says, eyes screwed shut and mouth hanging open as she feels her body hurl itself towards completion. 

Toni uses her fingers again, rubbing arousal over Cheryl’s clit and circling it once, twice, three times and she’s gone. 

Off the precipice at the hands of another, for the first time, a scream ripping through her throat. Electricity surges through her brain and her body, causing her to thrust up into Toni’s touch, yearning to feel the contractions for longer. She flutters deeply around Toni’s two fingers, and Toni is extremely satisfied at having made her girl come. When the incredible high fades out on Cheryl, she closes her eyes and takes a few deep breaths. Eventually, she sits up and takes Toni’s face into her hands, kissing her and humming contentedly at the taste of her own familiar arousal.

Only when she pulls away does she finally speak, her voice hoarse. “God, Toni...that was sensational.”

Toni smiles. “You’re welcome, babe. I hope it was okay for you, your first time—“

“Oh it was more than okay,” Cheryl assures her. “It was more than I could have dreamed of…”

Toni smiles and lies down next to her, letting a breath out in relief. 

She hears Cheryl’s head turning on the pillow to face her. “...but we’re not finished yet. I want to devour you alive.”

Blood rushes to Toni’s insides, her center throbbing in anticipation. She doesn’t have much time to think before Cheryl starts rolling over her slowly, hands never leaving each other’s bodies. “One request, TT: please tell me what you like,” she says, perched over Toni’s body. 

Toni nods breathlessly. “I will,” she promises. She reaches hands up to Cheryl’s warm cheeks, cupping her face in her hands. 

“What is it?” Cheryl says. 

“You’re just so beautiful like this,” Toni says honestly. “I’m in awe.”

Cheryl bites her lip excitedly, heartbeat breaking through her ribs. A wide smile breaks out on her face. “I’m so happy right now,” she says quietly, leaning down to kiss Toni on the lips, jawline, neck, everywhere she can reach. Toni lets out a breath in approval, her hands clutching Cheryl’s red roots carefully, dragging her to where she wants her.

Toni thinks she could faint when Cheryl looks up at her for an answer, pale face reflecting the rays of sun coming out from behind the blinds, mouth hanging slightly ajar, big brown eyes drilling into her soul. “Toni, say something.”

“You...are so hot right now.”

Cheryl laughs, running her hands on the girl’s tight abs and feeling pleasure control her own body at Toni’s shuddering gasp and the goosebumps that ripple up on her skin in Cheryl’s wake. “Something else,” she says, her voice raspy. 

Toni thinks for a moment, racking her aroused brain for a response. “I want you, Cher. Whatever you’re okay with doing, I’ll take it. Just please—please touch me.”

Cheryl nods, bowing her head and leaving hot kisses down Toni’s breasts and stomach, Toni’s eyes closing in utter bliss. Her hands clasp at Cheryl’s hair again, tugging her more roughly this time until Cheryl gets the message, pulling Toni’s soft cotton underwear completely off of her and dipping her pointer finger into Toni’s center tentatively. Cheryl gasps inwardly at the feeling, her first time touching another girl’s heat. “It’s—you’re so wet, TT…”

Toni sucks in a strangled breath, trying to keep her calm. “Yes, baby. I’m very wet for you. Now can you please start—“

Cheryl moves her fingers delicately inside her. “Harder, Cher. Please,” Toni pleads.

Cheryl amps up her act, curling into Toni’s spongey walls over and over as the girl underneath her moans in approval. “Yes, oh god, Cheryl, keep going, that feels s—so good.” 

“Is it okay if I just use my hands?” Cheryl asks. She’s rather nervous about having to go down on Toni, the sensations almost too much to bear thus far.

“Yes, of course,” Toni says eagerly. She moves a hand over Cheryl’s wrist, dragging it out of her and across her clit, her head whamming back into the pillow as she finally gets what she wants.

Cheryl raises an eyebrow, smirking. “Oh,” she says, taking the hint and rubbing firm circles over Toni’s clit, smoothing the girl’s arousal over the sensitive nerves. “Is that what you want? Is that what you like?” She drones on in a sultry voice.

Toni barely registers the girl’s voice, too busy thrusting her hips upwards to get more of Cheryl’s touch. 

Cheryl loves every second of it just as much as she did when she was getting pleased by Toni. The feeling of being completely at Toni’s discretion was exhilarating, and the power of making Toni feel raw pleasure as she squirms under her is equally as thrilling, even if Toni is doing most of the work, her warm thighs coming in contact with Cheryl’s arms as Cheryl rubs her back and forth, winding her higher and higher.

“Babe, I’m not gonna last long,” Toni groans, mind already high at the point of no return.

Cheryl moves up to kiss Toni on the lips, her hand still getting Toni off. Within a minute, Toni explodes, gasping into Cheryl’s mouth, pulling their lips apart, letting out a sound Cheryl has never heard before but will not ever, ever forget. It’s somewhere between a yelp and a moan, but whatever it is, Cheryl knows it signals Toni’s release. She takes the opportunity to put two fingers back deep into Toni and feel as she clenches around her, over and over again, Cheryl’s wrist not leaving Toni’s clit. 

Toni takes her sweet time opening her eyes, her face going slack in exhaustion and sweat binding little brown hairs to the sides of her forehead as she lets out a satisfied breath from her mouth.

Cheryl removes her fingers from Toni’s pussy and stares at them curiously before reaching her tongue out to taste. “Fuck,” Toni says lazily, smoothing her hair back and sitting up to bring Cheryl into her lap. “That was so good, babe, you’re a natural.”

Cheryl finishes cleaning off her fingers with a soft moan. “Yeah, you think so?”

Toni nods reassuringly. “Yes, phew. I am so glad we’re doing this.”

“Me too,” Cheryl says, reaching to tuck Toni’s hair behind her ear. In doing so, her bare front brushes against Toni and an “ohh” unknowingly falls from her lips. She pushes Toni’s back onto the bed.

Toni smirks, biting back a laugh. “Looks like it’s going to be a long afternoon.”

Cheryl murmurs in approval, starting to grind into her lower abdomen, clit already hard and center already soaking wet. 

She knows she should’ve asked, but she’s just feeling so, so horny and one orgasm is never enough. It all feels so damn good.It takes under four minutes for her to fall apart again, Toni whispering praises lowly into her ear as sparks take over her body for the second time so far.

She breathes heavily into Toni’s skin, pulling off afterwards to apologize. “Sorry, I’m being so needy, I should have—“

“Hey hey hey.” Toni brings a finger to her lips. “You don’t have to be sorry for a thing. Come here,” she says, pulling Cheryl’s head into her chest. “I love you.”

“I love you too, ma cherie,” Cheryl says contentedly.

They stay like that for a while, afternoon light fading into summer evening bliss.


	16. "You can't be serious." (Fluff, Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SORORITY AU ;)
> 
> Toni is a new student in college. She soon meets the rambunctious Sweet Pea and his roommate Fangs.  
> Sweet Pea sets the two bisexuals on a dare that involves one glamorous ginger upperclassman.
> 
>  
> 
> NOTES: Not really important but Toni has a deadbeat dad so she took her mom’s last name (Antoinette Topaz Sr. is her mom).  
> TW: Minor internalized lesbophobia (in the form of a slur) towards the very end

“Don’t forget to call me, Antoinette! I’m telling you!” 

The eighteen-year-old rolls her eyes. “I won’t forget, Uncle Marc. Thanks for helping me move in.”

Marcus Topaz slams the door shut, rolling down the window. “Anything for my darling niece. Gosh, your mother would be so proud of you, her baby is all grown up, at college!”

Toni sniffs. “Stop, Uncle Marc. Don’t make me cry on my first day here,” she says with a shaky laugh. 

He gives her a small smile. “Okay, my love. I’m going to leave now or else I never will. Be safe.”

Toni knows she’ll miss him, and their house in the small town a hundred miles west of here, but she is still so excited to be at Trudeau University, named after Toni’s very own feminist hero Louisa Trudeau, starting her new life as a young adult. Incoming freshmen welcome week begins today, and Toni is beyond ready to check out all the opportunities in store.

She decides it’s probably best to leave her dorm building and head outside to socialize. Halfway down the path her stomach growls, reminding her she hasn’t eaten since before the long car ride, so she goes to the dining hall nearest her. On the way there, she sees a flash of red from across the street and stops dead in her tracks.

Redheads are her weakness, and this girl is no exception. She’s tall, with long, white legs and a face that dares no one to mess with her. Beautiful, Toni thinks, and confident.

Stuck in her daze, Toni is suddenly startled by two rough guys bumping into her. She grunts as they brush by her elbow. “Hey!” she calls after them.

They turn around. “Sorry, didn’t see you there,” the taller one says, the shorter one laughing to himself.

Toni rolls her eyes. “Very clever. Making fun of my height.”

The shorter one still looks amused. “Good one, Sweet Pea.”

“Sweet Pea?” Toni jeers towards the taller one. “Your name is ‘Sweet Pea?’” she says, enunciating.

The boy reaches out a hand. “Spencer Peabody. Nice to meet you…”

Toni shakes cautiously. “I’m Toni Topaz, and you--”

“Franklin Fogarty,” the shorter boy says. “But everyone calls me Fangs.”

“Unfortunate,” Toni says, shaking his hand as well. “So, you guys both freshmen? How’d you meet?”

Sweet Pea nods. “Yeah, we’re roommates. You?”

“It’s my first year, too. I live in Jettison Hall,” Toni explains. “I’m on my way to the dining hall, though.”

“Us too,” Fangs says happily. “So, you thinking of joining any clubs here?”

“Oh, I definitely want to,” Toni says. “I was on my high school’s hockey team and in the debate club.”

“Nice,” Sweet Pea says. “What about socially? It seems like everywhere I look around I see Greek life.”

As if on cue, a large group of jocky guys in jackets passes in front of the dining hall. 

Toni rolls her eyes. “Frat douches.”

Fangs shrugs. “I dunno. Some of them were kinda hot.”

Sweet Pea raises his eyebrows. “That’s your type?”

Toni chimes in with, “I can’t see myself EVER joining a sorority. Too many preppy, straight white girls, all named Jessica or Brittany and looking to ‘have fun.’”

Sweet Pea thinks for a moment. “I’ve heard the fraternities and sororities here are less intense than at other schools. I think Louisa Trudeau really wanted to end the misogyny and stuff.”

“Regardless,” Toni butts in, “I wouldn’t join if my life depended on it.”

“Even as a bet?” Sweet Pea asks, holding the door open for the three of them to step into the cafeteria. 

Fangs narrows his eyes. “What’re you talking about?”

 

Sweet Pea puts a hand on Toni’s shoulder as they wait in line for food. “I dare you to join a sorority here and seduce their leader. The head bitch in charge.”

“You can’t be serious,” Toni tells him. “Why would I--”

“Well, if you’re too scared--” 

“No I’ll do it,” Toni assures him. “Odd dare, though.”

Fangs turns to Sweet Pea. “What’s my dare then, big guy?”

Sweet Pea punches him lightly. “Same as Tiny’s. Join a frat and get their lead man to hook up with you.”

 

“Dude,” Fangs says.

“What, you were just talking about how you wanted some of them,” Sweet Pea defends. “I think this could be a great opportunity for you gays--guys. I means ‘you guys.’”

Toni sighs. “And what’ll you be doing in the meantime?”

“Absolutely nothing,” Sweet Pea answers, filling a tray of greasy food. “Minding my own hetero business.”

-

In the morning, Toni heads to the club fair, eager to see the sororities she can join to beat out her new friend Fangs and prove to Sweet Pea what she can do. A few tables were out on the lawn, setting up their booths to attract students to their organizations. At first, all the groups look the same to her, all waving and smiling as if they can’t tell that a girl like her would never be interested in such frilly matters. She is about to give up and admit her withdrawal to Sweet Pea’s dare when her eyes land on the most beautiful girl she’s ever seen. Wait a minute Toni realizes slowly. That’s the girl I saw yesterday!

The redhead is wearing a red skirt and black lace top that shows off her body, and she looks considerably more cheery than she did yesterday, obviously trying to seem approachable at the club fair. It dawns on Toni that this is it, this is the girl she has to seduce in order to win. She curses Sweet Pea and his slimy ways for making her embarrass herself in front of such a hot girl. She starts to go to the table and notices the redhead’s eyes widen in curious question, suddenly intrigued. 

“Hi, I’m Cheryl Blossom,” the redhead says, holding out a hand. “Are you interested in joining our sorority?” Toni knows she should be controlling herself but her ears hear the girl’s smooth voice moaning breathlessly, and in the back of her mind, the girl is thrusting her body upwards to meet hers.

Toni reaches out to shake it. “The pleasure is all mine,” she says in her lowest voice possible, smirking. “Cheryl Blossom. My name is Antoinette Topaz, and yes, I’m interested.”

Cheryl shifts her stance, Toni’s eyes glued on the way she moves. “Great. Fill out this form online,” she says, pushing her laptop toward Toni. “And let me know if you have any questions.”

Are you into girls? Can I take your fine ass to bed? Toni considers wiping the drool from her mouth and decides against it. “Oh, I definitely will,” she says with a wink, her eyes catching on the girls ever-so-slight gulp. “Cheryl.”

-

The next day, Toni catches up with Sweet Pea and Fangs at the dining hall for lunch. “Her name is Cheryl Blossom, she’s a junior and the head bitch of her sorority, and she’s fucking hot. A ten for sure--no, an eleven,” Toni gushes, stopping for air and to take a bite into her burger. “Anyway, how’s your conquest going, Fangs?”

Fangs groans. “Not as well. My fraternity prospective seems straight as a line--I think he might even have a girlfriend.”

Sweet Pea grimaces. “Sorry, bro. That’s the worst. Toni, what’s your next step?”

Toni thinks for a moment. “Well, tonight is the first night of sorority tryouts or whatever the hell they are.”

“You gonna trade in your flannel and leather for a frilly pink dress?” Sweet Pea teases. 

“Hell no,” Toni contests, taking a swig of sprite. “I’m going to dress AS gayly as possible. This girl could be a femme lesbian, I see it in her.”

Fangs shrugs. “Best of luck, I guess. Here’s our numbers,” he tells her, pulling out a scrap of paper. “Let us know how it goes.”

-

Later that night, Toni slips into a clean red and charcoal flannel, black leather jacket, ripped jeans, and combat boots, ready to shake the sorority’s heteros--and their leader--to the core. She shows up at the doorstep of the sorority house at 8pm sharp, greeted at the door by a girl who looks at her like she’s the dirt beneath her high heels. “You’re here for sorority rushing?” the girl asks, narrowing her eyes.

Toni stands up straighter in her 5 foot 2 glory. “Yes, I am. Antoinette Topaz,” she says, reaching out a hand. 

“Caitlin Adams,” the girl says, tentatively shaking, then stepping aside. “Come on in.”

Toni dusts off her combat boots and steps inside, her eyes wandering around the huge, open hall with marble columns and twin spiral staircases. Now, just like the movies, Toni thinks, a pit forming in her stomach. God, how am I going to do this?

 

“Attention, please!” Toni looks upward and her breath hitches as the redhead calls out from the top of the left spiral. “Gather round, ladies. We’ll be having a group discussion within the existing sorority members and new prospects just to see if you can all fit here.” Cheryl wears a shimmering red dress that ends mid-thigh and hugs all her curves deliciously.

The girls all sit in cushioned chairs in a circle. Toni’s heart beats wildly at having to fit in with all of the Tiffany’s and Julia’s. 

Cheryl clasps her hands together. “So! How’s everyone’s welcome week thus far?”

“Ugh, terrible,” Caitlin says from beside her. “My boyfriend and I have completely different schedules this semester, and we’re dreading not being able to--”

“Yeah, yeah,” Cheryl interrupts without a care in the world, waving a hand in dismissal at the other girl’s comments. “Caitlin, how many times have I told you not to bring up your silly male dramas at our group discussions?”

Toni sucks on a breath. Damn, this girl is ruthless. And an aversion towards boy talk? Things are looking positive so far. 

“Sorry Cheryl. My mistake,” Caitlin says quietly.

Toni is surprised at the lack of protest. These girls are really willing to bend over backwards to Cheryl’s every demand. Toni thinks she herself wouldn’t mind bending any way for Cheryl, with a smirk.

The rest of the meeting goes on without much trouble. Cheryl leads the conversation again with an explanation of what the goals of the sorority are, when the big events will happen, and general expectation of how each young woman in the society should express herself. She goes around the circle, occasionally asking the new prospects about their own lives.

Toni tries to keep things as vaguely gay as possible. When asked about the issue she cares most about, she answers “equality,” noting the twinkle in Cheryl’s eyes. When asked the last event she attended, she says, “human rights campaign.” When asked of her favorite celebrity icon, she explains how it’s a tie between to Ellen’s--Page and DeGeneres. 

By the end of the discussion, Toni feels as though she’s done everything in her power to showcase her queerness to the head bitch in charge. If only there were a way to ascertain the other girl’s sexuality…

Cheryl stands, her thigh-high boots clacking on the polished hardwood floor. “I want to thank everyone for coming out tonight.” Her eyes flicker over to Toni’s face for a millisecond at the words “coming out,” and Toni bites a lip to hide her grin, nodding ever so slightly. “We’ll get back to you on our decision by the first day of classes. That’s all for now.”

Toni gets up from the plush armchair and smooths down her flannel, fixing her jacket after. She’s about to walk herself out and text Sweet Pea and Fangs the details of the meeting when she feels a voice against her right ear. Toni shivers on instinct, straining to hear the quiet words. “Meet me upstairs in the suite at the end of the hall as soon as all the other girls leave.” 

Cheryl’s red strands leave Toni’s shoulder and the blood rushes to Toni’s center. 

Fuck.

Toni whips out her phone immediately, fingers fumbling out a message to her two friends.

“SOS--Cherry Bombshell just invited me upstairs to bang.”

Fangs’ text flies in in an instant. “You mean hang? Lol.”

Toni groans in frustration. “I meant what I typed. Guys, what am I supposed to do?” She types out.

Sweet Pea texts in the group, “Damn, Toni! You work fast! Teach me your ways...after you’re done sealing the deal, finishing the dare.”

Toni rolls her eyes, putting away her phone, but on the inside her heart runs a thousand miles a minute.

Within minutes, all the sorority girls have left and Cheryl is nowhere in sight. Toni’s whole body shakes with chills of anticipation as she walks up the carpeted spiral staircase on the right. Reaching the landing she stops to observe the lit candles on fancy hallway chests, engraved mirrors under crown molding. The intricacy of the mansion is fascinating. Toni hopes that her studies in architecture and interior design will one day allow her to create something this grand.

Finally, her eyes spot a spacious room at the end of the hall with lights on, and she strides towards it. The first thing she notices is an 8 ft by 6 ft draped flag over the leftmost wall. 

The lesbian flag, in all its pink, red, and purple-toned glory.

Toni wants to jump for joy. This can only mean one thing.

Suddenly her eyes are covered by a tall figure behind her. “Well, well,” the redhead’s smug voice says from behind the shorter girl, her body pressed into the girl’s every curve.

Toni shudders. “You have to quit sneaking up on me like this.”

Cheryl sepins Toni around and grabs hold of her leather jacket, pulling her in until their lips are centimeters apart. “Oh, I don’t know about that. I get great pleasure in surprising you, Antoinette. And your ass does something to me.”

Toni shakes out of her stupor, stepping back. “Toni. It’s Toni. Look, I think you’re really, really hot, but--can we at least talk first?”

Cheryl rolls her eyes but nods nonetheless. “All right. What do you want to know?” she asks, crossing her arms.

 

Toni takes a deep breath. “Are you...in the closet?”

Cheryl frowns. “Why do you ask?”

“I mean, you have a huge lesbian flag hanging by your bed, but, only a gay person would recognize it, so I figure you might not be out yet,” Toni tells her. “It’s cool, I get it, I just wanted to know.”

“If you must know, then yes, I am. My parents pay for me to attend this school and I worry that if I out myself to the general public, they’ll pull the tuition,” the redhead says, running a finger through her hair.

 

“Don’t worry,” Toni assures her. “Your secret is safe with me. Now...why did you invite me up here? Am I in the sorority?” Toni plays dumb.

Cheryl looks amused. “You have my blessing to claim your spot in the sorority, but I think we both know that that’s not why I told you to come up here.” 

Toni smiles slowly. “One more question. Do you have a girlfriend?”

She holds a hand to her chest in shock. “Toni!”

“I just need to know that I’m not gonna be your side hoe, okay?”

Cheryl steps closer to her, putting hands on her shoulders and squeezing. “You’re not to fret, Antoinette--Toni, I’m a one-woman kind of woman. And,” Cheryl continues, reaching to shove Toni’s leather onto the wood floor, “lucky for you, you get to be that woman tonight.”

Toni’s brain freezes, hearing the utter sex appeal drip from Cheryl’s every word. 

Cheryl pushes Toni backwards towards the king-sized bed until the back of her knees hit the side and she falls with a grunt. Cheryl lifts the girl’s short stature backwards on the bed, on soft pillows, and begins ripping the buttons of the flannel off every which way. “I need to see your boobs,” the redhead growls intensely. “God, I’ve been thinking about them all night.” 

Toni doesn’t object as Cheryl’s cool hands massage her warm breasts. “Ngh, that feels so good, Cheryl. But--ah--I’m usually the top.”

“Not tonight, Toni. I was born for this moment.”

She pulls Toni’s jeans down her legs and waits a minute, torturing the girl beneath her before running her hands up Toni’s heated brown thighs and up her hard abs, unclipping Toni’s bra and tossing it off the side of the bed professionally.

Toni groans. “Please, Cher, I need you to--”

Cheryl silences her with her lips, crashing into her like the starved, sexually frustrated girl she is. Toni’s hands fly to the back of Cheryl’s head, yanking her down and moaning into her mouth, bucking her hips up into Cheryl’s clothed waist.

Finally, Cheryl sinks down and uses her teeth to pull Toni’s underwear downwards, Toni quivering underneath.

A curious finger dips its way into Toni’s center, coming out as soon as Toni cries in desperate pleasure. Cheryl locks eyes with the girl and licks her arousal off the finger, taking her time. “Mm. You taste fucking amazing, I’m going to have so much fun with you.”

Toni’s heart thuds faster than ever, so much that she’s scared it’ll rip out of her chest and break her to pieces. Her grip returns to Cheryl’s hair and she drags the girl down her body til Cheryl’s tongue hovers over where she needs her.

Cheryl gazes up at Toni as if she were looking at a million dollar meal, lips glistening with Toni’s wetness. “I wanna remember this,” she croaks in a low voice. And then she’s lowering herself even more, her first lick broad across Toni’s folds, moving up and down to rest on her clit every few seconds. 

Toni once considered herself atheist. 

No more. God is a woman, her incoherent brain comes up with. God is Cheryl Blossom, eating me out in the most fucking luxurious house I’ve ever been in. Cheryl hums against Toni’s center in appreciation and Toni thanks whatever perverted motive caused Sweet Pea to dare her to seduce the girl.

“Cher, that feels so good, oh my god, fuck--I--” 

“I know, babygirl,” Cheryl says, her smirk missing Toni’s clit.

“I need more pressure there,” Toni breathes out. “I need it to get off.”

Cheryl complies for once in her twenty years of existence. She keeps one thumb pressed firmly, winding on Toni’s sensitive nub, and continues to lick the girl’s folds clean. “Is that better, Toni?” she cooes.

Toni grunts in approval, thrusting her hips up to meet Cheryl’s smirking lips, red-smudged to the point where it is almost gone. Cheryl can sense that Toni is getting close, grinding into her face desperately, so she moves up to whisper in her ear, putting two fingers inside her and pressing her clit. “That’s it, babygirl,” she says seductively into Toni’s ear. 

Toni’s eyes shut, eyebrows knit, letting out a whine. 

“Come on, come for me, Toni. Please, let it all out,” Cheryl says, taking in Toni’s deep shivers.

Toni can feel herself at the edge of an explosion, and then her orgasm washes over her, her brain feeling it first and a cry of “fuck!” along with strings of Cheryl’s names falling from her lips as her insides clench in pleasure over and over again. Cheryl doesn’t remove her finger, letting Toni get all the feelings from her aftershocks.

After a minute, Toni’s chest heaves. “My god...that was incredible, Cheryl.”

Cheryl pulls out, offering her fingers to Toni to slurp clean. “I know.”

Toni shakes her head, biting her lip. “Give me a minute and...and I’ll make you come so hard you’ll forget your own damn name.”

Cheryl’s eyes darken. “S--say more,” she says with a gulp.

“You’ll only remember mine. You’ll only want me inside you, me making you feel so high, so good.” Toni is enjoying herself in post-orgasmic bliss, her center starting to pound again. “I’m going to make you scream, Cheryl Blossom. Forget about using that pretty little voice of yours for days.”

Cheryl’s voice cracks. “I don’t doubt it.”

“Good,” Toni says, monotone. She flips the girl over and leans down to feel her heartbeat thudding, their two chests touching. “You’re a smart woman, Cheryl.” She removes Cheryl’s clothes except for her underwear, dragging soft fingers across the girl’s pale skin. “And I’m about to fuck your brains out.”

Cheryl’s breath hitches, trying to arch up into Toni’s touch. 

“Now, now,” Toni tells her with a devious grin, “give it a little time, kitten. I’m in no rush. Are you?”

Cheryl stares intently, breathing uneven. “No, n--not at all.”

Toni smiles smugly. “Then lie back and relax, let me make you feel good.”

Cheryl relaxes her muscles, unarching until her body rests like gelatin on the mattress. Her legs still clench in anticipation as Toni reaches a hand down and pulls her thong to the side, breathing in in a gasp. “Damn, Cheryl, so wet…”

Cheryl nods vigorously. “Uh-huh,” she says in a choked voice. “As I’ve said, I thought about you all through the meeting. I wanted--ngh--” Toni swirls a finger around, purposefully avoiding her clit. “I wanted my hands on you.”

Toni is very satisfied to hear it. She removes her hand from below and lowers her head to Cheryl’s breasts, closing her lips around each mound. Cheryl’s hands secure her into place, the redhead’s head on the pillow and her eyes screwed shut. When Toni finally pulls the girl’s thong down her legs and off her body, Cheryl takes the opportunity to wrap her legs tightly around Toni’s midsection, not letting her go.

Toni’s tongue traces circles around her nipple and she mewls quietly in pleasure, the feeling sensational. “Y--you’re incredible, Antoi--Toni,” Cheryl tells her. “And I’ve never said that about anyone.”

“Glad to hear it,” Toni says with a smirk. She backs off Cheryl’s breasts and meets her glance for a moment.

“What?” Cheryl asks quickly, concerned. “Why’d you stop?”

 

Toni breathes out. “I want to try something.”

Cheryl’s eyebrows raise in confusion, and Toni bends down, hovering over Cheryl’s ear, whispering an explanation. When she’s done, the look in Cheryl’s eyes is ravenous. The girl bites her lip and pulls Toni in by the shoulders for a lingering kiss.

“Is that okay, Cheryl?” Toni asks her.

“Yes, I want to so bad,” Cheryl pleads her.

Toni places herself in between Cheryl’s thighs and adjusts until their centers touch.

Cheryl’s eyes roll to the back of her head. “Mother of fucking hell--”

Toni just groans in pleasure, grinding her hips into Cheryl’s wet heat as she moans helplessly under her. “Cher, I’m already so close again, I--”

Cheryl groans. “God, really?” 

The whole sorority house is dead silent, save for their heavy panting and grunts as the two of them move against each other. 

Toni nods fervently, slowing down the roll of her hips to climb back down from the edge. She feels a burning heat inside her, down below, and her mind goes blank as she chases her pleasure. 

“Fuck, Toni...that feels so good,” Cheryl moans out, thrusting upwards into Toni’s slotted legs. “Fuck me…”

Toni’s eyes are screwed shut and her face contorts as she tries to hold off her orgasm.

Cheryl senses it and says, “T--Toni, it’s okay, you can let go, I’m almost there--ngh.”

Toni shudders as she feels her second release take over her body, the sensations overwhelming and never ending as she stays on top of Cheryl’s center. 

Not a half minute later, Cheryl seizes up beneath her, muscles tightening and back arching, crying out loudly at least as the cord inside her snaps and she meets her climax as well. Toni keeps moving gently, helping Cheryl feel everything so close. 

After a while, Toni gets off of her, taking a place on a large pillow next to Cheryl’s. SHe marvels at the grand size and comfort of the bed. It’s definitely the most elegant fuck she’s ever had, not that she’s been around much. A couple of guys, a couple more girls, that’s it. She’s only eighteen, after all.

“Wow, that was…” Cheryl says from beside her, trying to catch her breath.

“Yeah,” Toni breathes out. “It was.”

Cheryl sits up. “There’s something I have to tell you, Antoinette,” she says, pulling the silky sheets closer to cover her breasts.

“What is it?” Toni asks curiously.

After a few seconds, Cheryl breathes in and out deeply. “That was my first time,” Cheryl says, biting her lip. “I’m--er, I was--a virgin.”

Toni’s mouth hangs open. Their eyes meet and Toni bursts into laughter. “You’re joking,” she says nervously. 

Cheryl just shakes her head. “No, I’m--I’m serious.”

Toni is thrown for a loop. “But--you’re, you’re so…I mean, you look, you’re just so--”

Cheryl’s eyebrows scrunch. “What?” she asks defensively.

Toni sighs finally. “I dunno. You’re just really, really hot. It never occurred to me that you could be a virgin. Not that that’s a bad thing at all. I just figured--”

“Well, despite what you might think, there aren’t really that many ladies who go for ladies here on campus. You’re one of the first who’s caught my eyes, actually. I guess some part of me hasn’t tried hookup apps because I’m...kind of an emotional person. I like to know someone’s character,” Cheryl finishes.

Toni deals her a pointed look. 

“Okay, so I guess you and me weren’t the closest before we, you know, but...I feel safe around you. Safe to be myself.”

Toni blushes. “Aw--”

“I mean it, Toni. “This,” Cheryl says, eyes bright and alive as she looks at the clothes thrown haphazardly on the floor, “was special to me.”

Wow. Now THIS is something Antoinette Topaz II did not expect. Wait until Sweet Pea and Fangs hear about this, Toni thinks.

A sinking feeling then takes over her stomach, disrupting the physical bliss. How was she ever going to tell Cheryl that she slept with her only because of a dare? Toni decides she’ll cross that bridge when she gets there. As of now, the two young women were casually hooking up, it’s not like--

“Do you want to grab dinner tomorrow night?” Cheryl interrupts Toni’s thoughts, turning her head abruptly to face Toni.

Toni’s eyebrows raise and she’s surprised to hear her own words. “Sure, I--I’d love to.”

Cheryl smiles, pleased. “I’ve been on campus for two years now, and I know this amazing ramen place at the corner of Belmont and Cresherd.” She reaches to the large nightstand for her phone and hands it to Toni. “Put in your number.”

Toni’s mind whirls but she enters her contact information all the same. 

“Let me take a profile photo of you,” Cheryl says as a statement. She takes back the phone and switches to camera. 

“Wait, Cheryl, your lipstick’s smudged all over me,” Toni says, frantically wiping at her lips and bare neck.

Cheryl’s eyes darken. “...I know.”

Toni gulps, smiling as Cheryl takes the photo.

“Looks great,” Cheryl assures her. “Thank you, Toni. For tonight. I know this must not have meant all that much to you,” Cheryl says, waving a hand in dismissal, “considering you’ve probably had your fair share of attractive suitors--”

“I haven’t really been around as much as you might think,” Toni admits, “and I should have told you this before we had sex, but, I’m clean.”

Cheryl nods. “Okay.”

“Really I am sorry for not discussing it with you before. I guess my mind was everywhere.”

Toni tucks a strand of hair behind Cheryl’s ear, her fingers lingering on Cheryl’s warm cheekbone. “I know it’s no excuse, Cheryl, but...you are something else.”

Cheryl rolls her eyes. “Tell me something I don’t know.”

Toni laughs. She could stay here forever, she thinks. But... “I gotta go, Cher. My roommate is arriving tonight, and I want to be there to meet her.” Toni gets up and starts to dress, clipping her bra and buttoning her flannel, shrugging on her leather jacket and pulling her hair back.

Cheryl sits up on her elbows, covers falling off to reveal her bare chest. “Okay, Antoinette. See you tomorrow night.”

Toni’s breath hitches as her eyes fall on Cheryl’s breasts. “Yeah,” she fumbles for the doorknob, her heart racing and a pulse returning in her groin. “See you tomorrow night.”

-

Toni opens the door to her dorm room and is met with the sound of smooth music and laughter. A girl sits on the floor, with raven hair and a neat late-summer dress, pearls around her neck. Two guys sit buy her, not just any two guys, but… “Sweet Pea? Fangs? What’re you doing here?”

The girl stands and reaches out a hand. “Hi. I’m Veronica. You’re Toni, my roommate?”

“Ay, there you are, Tiny!” Sweet Pea hollers, putting cards down and taking a swig of soda. “How was your…” he and Fangs do air quotations and say in unison, “date?”

Toni rolls her eyes, ignoring them. She shakes Veronica’s hand firmly. “Yes, hi. I’m Toni. It’s nice to meet you.”

“The pleasure is all mine,” Veronica says. “Now, I hope you don’t mind my prying, but...did I hear something about a date? Do tell,” Veronica says, returning to sit on the floor and shuffling the deck of cards in the center. 

Toni removes her leather jacket and squats beside her new roommate. “It was nothing, really,” Toni says, shrugging, biting her lip.

Fangs coughs. “Liar,” he says under his breath.

“Okay fine it was everything,” Toni says in a rush. “God, it was so amazing, like nothing I’ve ever done before. We fucked and we’re going on a date tomorrow,” Toni says proudly. 

Veronica’s jaw drops. “Holy shit. How do you FIND guys like him?”

 

Toni smirks. “I usually don’t. I’m more into girls anyways.” She turns to Sweet Pea and Fangs. “She was so, so good, oh my god. Like you wouldn’t believe. I just--I can’t even,” Toni gushes. 

“Excusez-moi,” Veronica interjects. “A girl? Even better! What’s her name?”

“Cheryl Blossom,” Fangs fills her in. “She’s an upperclassman. Sweet Pea bet Toni that she couldn’t bang the head sorority bitch.” 

Toni high fives Sweet Pea. “I always win. Wait, how did you two and Veronica even meet? She just here today,” Toni says.

“We met at Orientation, actually,” Veronica explains. “These two dumbasses were a part of my tour group. Sweet Pea kept trying to make a move on me,” she says tensely.

“I did not!” he says as Fangs bursts into laughter. 

“Dude, you totally did,” he says, ducking to avoid the taller boy’s punch.

“Well, it’s getting late,” Veronica says, yawning. “Why don’t you boys head to your own dorm?”

Veronica gathers the cards and sees the two guys out the door. Not a second after she shuts it, she turns around to look at Toni again. “I hope you don’t mind the questions this much, I know we just met, but...I really liked hearing about you and this Cheryl chick.”

Toni looks smug and crosses her arms. “Really?” she asks. “How so?”

Veronica hoists herself onto the bed and lets a deep breath out. “I might be...a little...bicurious,” she admits.

Toni looks happy. “I must say, I didn’t see it coming. But, what do you want to know, roomie?”

Veronica thinks for a second. “You’re bisexual, I assume. How is it different than being with a guy?”

Toni laughs. “It’s like night and day. With guys, they’re usually stronger and try to take control, and they can be hot, but...with a girl, it’s like a whole nother world. I swear, there’s nothing sexier than a girl falling apart underneath you,” Toni continues, near drooling. “Panting in your ear as you bring her to the edge, her heart thudding into your breasts. Girls are...magical. Soft, and pretty, and the slightest touch will make you swoon.”

Veronica whistles. “How wonderfully sapphic,” she says finally. “And Cheryl specifically?”

“I came twice,” Toni says shamelessly. “That’s really all you need to know.”

“Wow.” Veronica lies back in her bed. “Well, that sounds incredible. I’m glad that I have the chance to experiment here, in college.”

Toni nods. “Did you have a boyfriend back home?”

“Yeah, his name was Archie. We broke a few weeks ago since we’re going to different schools. I really did love him,” she sighs. “But I hated the way my parents treated him. Like he was some big strong man I needed to protect me. Like, gracias a Dios that their only daughter wasn’t...wasn’t a dyke,” she finishes, a tear forming in her eye. 

“No, listen to me,” Toni insists. “Your parents are wrong, you hear? You are not any less of a person for being...whoever you find yourself to be. That’s the thing about college. You have the chance to be whoever you want to be. It’s freeing.” She walks over and takes her roommate’s hand. “You will be sensational.”

Veronica laughs softly. “Thanks, Toni. But you barely know me.”

“When I know something, I know it,” Toni says boldly. “You deserve everything you want, Veronica Lodge.”

Veronica bites her lip. “God, it feels so good to hear someone say that, even just for once.”

“And it’s all true,” Toni says, walking back to her own bed. “Don’t ever let your parents make you feel inferior, like something you’re not.” She yawns. “Listen, I really am tired. Can we talk in the morning?” 

Veronica nods. “Of course. Thank you, Toni. I’m so glad we can be friends.”

“Me too,” Toni says, turning off the light. “Good night.”


	17. "Step Into My Candy Store" (SMUT, fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when the relationship (and sexual) tension gets to be too much during the musical rehearsals.
> 
> Raise your hand if watching the schoolgirl dance made you want to be in Cheryl’s “candy store.” ;) 
> 
> -
> 
> Haven't posted here since 3x15 but WOW. I'm still experiencing the effects of that scene. Damn.

“Take five, everyone.” Kevin Keller clasps his hands together. “Nice work.”

Toni looks displeased. “Five? Is that all we get for working our asses off in the Candy Store dance number?”

“It’s a phrase, Topaz,” Cheryl says tiredly, rolling her eyes for dramatic effect. “Deal with it or get lost.”

Kevin sets down his copy of the script on the table loudly. “Fine. Have fifteen for all I care. Come on, Ev, let’s go see if there are any more Swizzlers in the vending machine or if someone—“ he steals a glance at Fangs. “Finished them all.” He and Evelyn leave the auditorium. 

The second Kevin’s words end, Toni grabs Cheryl’s hand, dragging her a few steps offstage into the hall. 

“Toni, wh—“

Toni slams the dressing room door closed behind them, pressing Cheryl up against it aggressively. 

Cheryl lets out a whine, music to Toni’s ears. Her eyes close as Toni dips her head, laying cool kisses down Cheryl’s warm neck. It takes all the will in the world to pull away, but Cheryl summons it. “Wait wait wait,” she says breathlessly. “Toni, what are you doing? We—we—“

“Broke up?” Toni says, squinting. She shakes her head. “Nah, I don’t think so. Not when you were...dropping it to the floor with those god-sent legs of yours,” she says, staring at Cheryl’s full lips and biting her own, “shaking your ass all up in my face and flashing what’s mine beneath your pretty little skirt.”

Cheryl gulps. “Go on.”

Toni’s eyes fall into Cheryl’s cleavage. “Taunting me with that big mallet, and grinding on me as you try to show your power...when we all know you don’t have any as soon as you get behind closed doors,” Toni finishes in a whisper. “You’re a submissive, Cheryl Bombshell. Don’t try and pretend.”

Cheryl wants to argue, wants to defend herself as at least a switch, but the look in Toni’s eyes is ravenous, and she’s too afraid what might happen if she begs to differ. “And what are you going to do about that, TT?” She says, breath hitching. 

They lock eyes, and Toni leans in. Cheryl shudders silently, leaning forward. 

Suddenly Toni gets away from her. “We’re not gonna go there again, Cher. Not yet. We’ve got some serious talking to do.”

Cheryl groans in frustration. “Fine. What is it you want to talk about?”

“Cher,” Toni pleads. 

“Okay,” Cheryl agrees, taking a deep breath in and letting it out. “You want me to be honest? You hurt me when you said you needed space.”

“Cheryl, we might be dating, but we are two separate people. We have our own wants and needs, our own friends and events,” Toni says. “You were smothering me. Why?”

Cheryl panics. “Because I was losing you, okay?!”

Toni walks over to her, squeezing her hand. “Babe—“

“Just listen, TT. For one minute now.” Cheryl wipes an exasperated tear from her eye. “When we started dating, I was...so happy. You were my savior that day, my first out relationship, the girl of my dreams. I wanted you to be around all the time. I still do,” Cheryl admits. “And yes, I overreacted when you told me you wanted to move out. I was being rash. I could feel the girl I love slipping out of my fingers. It wasn’t until after we...made love that night in the speakeasy that I realized what it would mean if I really lost you.” She sits down in the chair at the vanity, looking herself in the mirror, Toni’s reflection standing behind her. 

“I never knew how to love, growing up. I didn’t have anyone but Jay-Jay, and he left me. But you...you were always so kind to me. You saw more than the bitch I can be at school. I opened up to you,” she speaks to Toni’s reflection with a smile. “I kissed you in public. I held your hand walking into Pops for my first date ever. I lost my virginity to you, and I’ll never forget that night on the road.”

“Me neither,” Toni whistles through her teeth. “Sorry. Keep going, babe.”

“Anyway, the point is, I pictured myself losing you and I fell into a dark place. I’m tragically insecure, TT, despite my flawless looks. And I’m sorry you suffered because of it,” Cheryl finishes. “Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?”

Toni breaks her nod. “Hold on, Cher. I just wanna get one thing straight.”

Cheryl gasps. “Did you just say the S word?”

Toni rolls her eyes. “Ok, let me run something BI you.”

“Much better,” Cheryl says smugly, folding her arms. 

“When we start dating again, you have to promise to try to see things from my side, okay?” Toni asks. 

Cheryl nods vigorously. “Deal.”

“And,” Toni continues, “in return, I‘ll communicate better. I was being passive-aggressive, paying your Nana for the rent and not talking about my feelings with you. For that I apologize, Cher.”

“Come here, baby,” Cheryl says, turning around the chair and tilting her head up for Toni to plant a kiss on her lips. “We’re going to be all right.”

Toni hums into the girl’s red lips. “Mm, I know we are.” She slips her tongue into Cheryl’s mouth. “I’ve missed you,” she admits, sinking to the floor, her knees falling into a kneel position. “Spread those beautiful legs for me, baby girl.”

Cheryl’s heart flutters uncontrollably. “Fuck, TT, you know what that does to me.”

Toni smirks, dragging hands slowly up smooth white thighs, moving the girl’s red plaid skirt downwards gently until she feels the ultra-soft, heated touch just a bit to either side of where Cheryl needs her the most. Cheryl bites a lip to keep from urging Toni on. “God, that dance number was doing wonders for my schoolgirl fantasy,” Toni says through gritted teeth, dropping her mouth to lick patterns over Cheryl’s hot inner thighs. “So hot...so fucking hot. I want you so bad.” She rolls down Cheryl’s high socks slowly, delighting in the girl’s shiver and shaky intake of breath.

Cheryl curses softly. “For God’s sake just take me already!” Her hands pull taut on Toni’s pink highlights.

{Honey, whatcha waiting for?}

Toni shrugs, finally ceding to Cheryl’s pressure and letting her tongue explore the girl’s wet folds. She hears Cheryl moan from above and feels Cheryl arch into her mouth from her her seat in the chair. Toni moves her lips to close around Cheryl’s hard clit, finally giving Cheryl what she’s been craving all week since they split up. 

“Ugh, Toni, don’t stop, please don’t stop, Toni—“ Cheryl utters praise breathlessly, eyes screwed shut as Toni goes down on her, tongue moving inside textured walls and mouth pressing against dripping folds. 

{Welcome to my candy store}

“Damn, baby,” Toni says, sucking gently on the girl’s clit. “You’re almost there, aren’t you?”

Cheryl pants heavily, arched up into Toni’s mouth. “I haven’t gotten off since we broke up last week.”

Toni ceases her movement. “Shut up. I don’t believe you.”

Cheryl whines at the loss of touch. “It’s—it’s true—now touch me, you fool!”

Toni smiles smugly, not giving in just yet. “You need me, baby. Don’t you? You need me in your...’candy store.’”

Cheryl rolls her eyes in frustration. “I don’t ‘need’ anyone, Antoinette. I can get off just fine on my own. And that innuendo was despicable.”

Toni crosses her arms. “You’re shaking.”

Cheryl gives up, hands knotting into Toni’s hair, dragging the girl up to her center once again. “Fine. You win. Just fuck me, Toni. Please,” she whimpers, biting her lip. 

{You just gotta prove you’re not a pussy anymore}

Toni’s eyes darken. “Your wish is my command.” She dives back in to the girl’s wetness, increasing pressure and speed to drive Cheryl closer to inevitable climax. 

Cheryl holds Toni’s head into place and throws caution to the wind, letting out obscene groans as she rides Toni’s lips into oblivion. 

{Then step into my candy store}

Toni all but purrs into Cheryl, humming in satisfaction as Cheryl starts to jerk upwards, sliding off the chair. 

“I can’t—I—I’m gonna come, Toni,” she moans, her eyebrows knitting upwards. 

Toni looks upwards licking the arousal from around Cheryl’s hard clit. 

{It’s my candy store}

Licking the sweet, natural taste of Cheryl. 

{It’s my candy}

Toni pushes her over the edge. Cheryl’s orgasmic moan drowns out Toni’s breaths, and Toni looks upwards. She has always loved looking at Cheryl’s face as she hits her peak, eyes closed and lips dropped open in a pleasured O. So raw, so unrefined, yet still so smooth and perfect. How did I get so lucky? Toni thinks to herself. Damn. 

Cheryl rides out the waves on Toni’s face and sitting herself up on the chair. She combs sweaty orange hair over her shoulder, Bobby pins ruined. “My god, TT. I needed that.” She slides her schoolgirl skirt back up her legs and pulls Toni up for a kiss, humming contentedly at the taste of herself on her girlfriend’s lips. 

{It’s my candy store, it’s my candy}

Her girlfriend. How did I get so lucky? Cheryl wonders. 

“I know you needed it.” Toni stands. “Now come on, it’s time to get back on stage.” She reaches out a hand and lifts Cheryl off the chair. 

“I wish there were time to repay the favor,” Cheryl says, checking the half-mirror at the vanity table and fixing her breasts in her bra. She turns to face Toni. “Come back to Thistlehouse, TT.”

Toni starts to object. 

“Just for one night only,” Cheryl barters. “I need time to show you my appreciation.”

Toni‘s breath hitches in arousal. “One night only,” she agrees. “And then I’m going back to the Pembrooke to stay in Veronica’s guest suite again.”

Cheryl smiles. “I love you so much, mon tresor.”

Toni cups Cheryl’s chin with one band. “And I love you.”

The two girls exit the dressing room and walk into the auditorium. 

Kevin breathes a sigh of relief. “Cheryl, Toni, there you are. Get on stage already.”

Betty frowns, taking note of Cheryl’s smudged lipstick and lopsided curls. “Cheryl, why do you look so messed up? Kev literally just did your hair and makeup.”

Veronica smirks, putting a hand on Betty’s shoulder. “I think Antoinette Topaz just got done banging your cousin into tomorrow.”

Cheryl blushes a color redder than her outfit. 

Toni smirks, walking in between Betty and Veronica, spreading them apart with her hands. “Damn right I did,” she mumbles proudly under her breath.

Archie clears his throat. “Uh, Cheryl. Your socks.”

Cheryl’s eyebrows knit. “What?”

“Fix your socks,” he says quietly.

Her gaze lowers to her legs. Her Heathers-red stockings are lowered to two different heights.

Toni walks over to where Cheryl stands on stage, kneels, and rolls up the socks. “All better, Cherry.” She stands and walks away, hips swaying.

Veronica wheezes. “Told ya.”

With a vicious glare, Cheryl silently promises Toni there’ll be hell to pay at the end of the night.


	18. “Aunt Cheryl and I are...busy today.” (SMUT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just your classic case of Cheryl and Toni not being able to keep their hands off each other.
> 
> They’re 23, during the late spring after Highsmith College.
> 
> -
> 
> For anyone who’s read Battle of Hearts I PROMISE I’ll get around to writing it. Rn I’m just lazy and lack motivation. Anyways enjoy!

The apartment door swings open, sounds of moans and wet kisses filling the empty kitchen. Toni backs Cheryl into the counter and hoists her up, back hitting the upper cabinets as she spreads Cheryl’s legs and stands between them, kissing down the side of Cheryl’s neck insistently. 

“Toni,” Cheryl says, eyes shut in pleasure, “you have to stop. We have to stop.”

Toni sucks a hickey into her neck. “Mhm.”

“No, really,” Cheryl says between moans. “Promised Polly...ohh...pick up the twins from school. June and Dag need me today.”

“I need you today,” Toni hums into Cheryl’s lips, tongue wandering inside. Finally she pulls away, reaching for her phone. “Polly,” she reads as she types away. “Aunt Cheryl and I are…” Toni smirks, looking at the heaving girl on the counter in front of her. “busy today. Send your sister to pick up June and Dag.” She puts the phone back in her pocket and turns her attention to Cheryl again. “Now. Where were we?”

Cheryl groans as Toni feels her up the sides and finally reaches behind to unbutton her bra, letting it fall on the floor. She moves away from the cabinet for a split second to pull her own blouse over her head before Toni presses her up against it again. Toni’s tongue darts out at the sight of Cheryl’s freed breasts. “God, you’re so hot, Cher. I’ll never get over it.”

Cheryl smirks. “Then I guess you’ll have to get under it.” She pries Toni’s hands off her thighs and hops off the counter, pushing Toni backwards into the fridge. 

“Mm,” Toni hums. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Cheryl grinds against her, pulling her in by the belt loops and removing the girl’s blouse and bra haphazardly. “You’d like it more, ma chérie.”

Suddenly Toni’s phone beeps. Cheryl reaches around to Toni’s back pocket and slowly removes it, taking the opportunity to squeeze her ass while she does it. “Busy doing what?” Cheryl reads Polly’s text in a monotone voice. “Betty is tasting cakes with Jughead today. Can’t you get the twins?” 

Toni rolls her eyes. “For fuck’s sake,” she grumbles, grabbing her phone. 

“Literally,” Cheryl says, watching as Toni rapidly types: “Sex. We’re having sex. Get your mom to pick them up unless they can wait a few minutes. Or hours.” She throws the phone on the counter and lets Cheryl back her up into the fridge again, naked breasts hot against each other. 

They reach for the other’s pants button at the same time. “You first. No you.”

“Oh god,” Toni says shakily. “Well?”

“Allow me,” Cheryl says hungrily, pushing magazines off the kitchen table and laying Toni’s head down on a cushion from the seats nearby.

Still in its place from the last time they got to this position. 

“Lay back and relax, Antoinette. Let me rock your world.” Cheryl licks her lips, pantsing Toni and leaning down.

Toni’s breath hitches. “Damn, babe. You know what that does to me, calling me by full name.”

Cheryl shrugs, flipping orange locks to one side. “C’est la vie, mon amour.” She begins to kiss down Toni’s heaving stomach slowly, looking upwards as Toni’s eyes close. 

“French, too?” Toni says behind gritted teeth. “Please, Cher. I need you.”

“Tell me something I don’t know,” Cheryl murmurs against Toni’s stomach, kissing baby hairs and tugging off her underwear at last. Her two fingers observe Toni’s wetness greedily, daring to go inside. 

Toni breathes out in a loud sigh, urging Cheryl on. “Cher—”

Cheryl pulls her fingers out of Toni and places them in her mouth, humming in delight. “You’re a catch, Antoinette.”

“Bon appetit, then,” Toni says, praying that Cheryl starts pleasuring her immediately. 

Cheryl smirks, at last meeting her mouth with Toni’s clit, the moan from Toni telling her she’s getting exactly what she needs. “Did I ever tell you I have the world’s hottest girlfriend?”

Toni’s eyes switch open, clutching strands of Cheryl’s hair, greedy. “Liar. I have—oh—I have the world’s hottest girlfriend,” she says breathily. 

Cheryl hums against Toni’s clit, bringing her left hand up to make Toni lose all train of thought and using her right hand to thrust upward into her wet center. The sounds fly like music to Cheryl’s ear. The table shaking, Toni’s rumbling groans of pleasure, hand pounding in and out against Toni’s arousal. Cheryl works easy magic on the girl, knowing it won’t take her long to get off since they haven’t done this in a few days. 

Every touch is no longer a touch, it’s a breath. She winds her finger both around Toni and inside of her, giving her the air she needs to breathe. Toni clings to the back of the girl’s bare shoulders, locking her into place and whimpering for her to finish what she has so kindly started. 

Cheryl murmurs in appreciation, quickening pace and hardening her touch. When she feels Toni start to clench, she changes nothing, observing it all, listening to her strangled cry and pleasuring her all the same. 

A minute later when Toni’s panting has subsided and all that remains are the persistent aftershocks, she brings Cheryl’s head in for a kiss. “I love you,” she says, pulling away from the girl’s sticky lips. 

“I love you, ma chèrie,” Cheryl says, eyes hazy and cheeks aglow. She glances at the table around her. “Shall we move this to the couch?”

Toni arches an eyebrow. 

-

“Do you think Alice ever picked up the twins?” Toni asks, acting as the big spoon and hugging her girlfriend in as they put on shirts by the couch. 

Cheryl palms her own face. “I’m the worst auntie ever, aren’t I? My poor niece and nephew.”

Toni laughs. “Cheryl, stop. You love them so much.”

She groans, getting up to grab the keys from the counter. “Come on. Let’s go apologize, wherever they are.” 

“Only for you, Cher. Only for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lowkey I don’t see as much Choni smut on the archive anymore. Sad. :( somebody write better than my virgin ass pls


End file.
